Tough Love
by Shinari-chan
Summary: Vacation time! Yea the Get Backers are at the beach with all their friends where anything can happen even MATCHMAKING! What will happen who will end up with who? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

The sun was shinning brightly over the city of Shinguku with the people outside walking the street and going on their everyday routine. Everything was perfect except for in part of the city where the sound of an argument was really heating up in a little corner coffee shop called the Honky-Tonk.

"BEAST FREAK!!"

"SNAKE FOR BRAINS!!"

"MONKEY TRAINER!!"

"BASTERAD!!"

"ASSHOLE!!"

The fight was between a tall man with spiky black hair with a headband and a tall man with spiky brown hair and sunglasses. These two were better known as Ban Midou the Jagan man and Shido the beast master. Both strong men when it comes to fighting enemies but when it comes to each other……they act like stupid little kids.

"B-Ban-chan, Shido-chan can you stop this please?"

"NO WAY NOT UNTIL MONKEY TRAINER OVER HERE SAYS HE-

Just then a scalpel came flying between the two men and went straight into the wall. They turned towards the door to a tall man in a black hat and a black jacket wearing white gloves.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make such a racket in front of my Ginji-kun your making him very uncomfortable and upset."

"Akabane….what are you doing here?"

Ban asked finally done fighting with Shido and was now glaring at him with so much hate it could make hell itself freeze over.

"Yea and what's with the Ginji-kun remark?"

Shido asked also glaring at Doctor Jackal with the same amount of hate that Ban was giving him.

"Akabane-kun over here."

"Now if you two will excuse me my love is calling me to join him if you don't mind."

Akabane then walked passed Shido and Ban to where his love was sitting in a booth not to far away from where they were standing. Ban and Shido looked at each other then back at Akabane.

"LOVE!!"

They then ran over to the booth where Akabane sat down at and stared at the two men about to share a milkshake that Ginji ordered while they were still arguing.

"G-GINJI!!"

Ginji looked up from his milkshake to the two men standing in front of the table. With a questionable look on his face.

"Yes Ban-chan what is it?"

"DON"T YES BAN-CHAN ME WHAT IS ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT AKABANE CALLING YOU HIS LOVE!!"

Ban was fuming his face was red; steam was coming out of his ears and was spitting fire as he spoke.

"Oh well it's a interesting story really…..um….you see……"

"To put it bluntly he is now seeing me and is very happy right Ginji-kun?"

"H-Hai….."

Shido who was standing next to Ban was stunned too stunned to even speak. _What the hell why him of all people _Shindo thought to himself as he just stared at the two men sharing a milkshake.

"Ginji-san is this really true I mean that you are now with him?"

Ginji looked at Shido with a weak smile and just nodded. Shido sighed looked at Akabane then back to Ginji then finally to Snake for Brains.

"Well I guess the only thing to do is say congrats to your happy relationship Ginji-san, Akabane-san as long as your happy Ginji-san then it doesn't bother me."

Shido then bowed at them and smiled at Ginji. Ban on the other hand was shocked so shocked to realize that he was about to faint.

"Ban-chan are you alright you don't look so good."

But Ginji didn't get an answer as Ban slowly started to fall back and was about to hit the floor but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"I guess the news was too much for Ban-san to handle."

Akabane said as he took a sip of the milkshake that was almost gone. Ginji looked at Shido who was holding Ban and decided to say what was on his mind.

"Uh…Shido-kun you sure your ok with this I mean considering who it is and all no offence Akabane-kun."

Akabane smiled sweetly at him as he finished the milkshake and wiped his mouth then noticed Ginji had milk on his face so decided to get rid of it so he leaned forward and licked Ginji's mouth clean.

"A-Akabane-kun what was that for?"

"Hm…ha….ha…you had some milk on your face so I cleaned it off for you that's all."

Ginji was bright red as he softly thanked him for it. Shido was watching this whole thing and was a little disturbed by the action but just smiled.

"Good thing Snakeboy here fainted when he did or else he would most likely be dead from shock either that or he would kill Akabane for what he did."

"Humph sounds interesting to say the least but I guess will have to wait till next time considering he is still out cold."

Akabane finished as he smiled at Shido who was a little freaked out about that smile. Ginji then noticed Shido was still holding Ban and asked.

"Shido-kun is there a reason you are still holding Ban-chan and in bride style no less."

Shido looked at Ginji then to the man in his arms, which was a nice sight to see. But why did he still have him in his arms?

"Looks to me like someone has a crush on a certain Snakeboy….right….Shido-san?"

Shido looked at Akabane and shook his head quickly and then put Ban down on the booth next to them.

"N-No No way I don't have a crush on him defiantly not nope."

Akabane smiled at him and started laughing softly. Ginji looked at his lover and was confused at what was so funny until he saw Shido who had a little red forming on his cheeks.

"Shido you do like him don't you…..awww….that's so cute and I knew you two would end up together."

Ginji said happily as he smiled at Shido who was shocked that Ginji would even think that and shook his head again.

"We are not together and we never will be got it."

"Ok Shido-kun whatever you say but just so you know it's kind of written all over your face considering how red you are."

Shido then felt his face and felt that it was most certainly warm. He then looked away from Ginji and Akabane.

"Aww…he's embarrassed to admit it isn't that cute Akabane-kun?"

"Yes it is Ginji-kun now why don't we get going it's almost time for us to get packing for the trip remember?"

"Oh yea we better hurry home then….um see ya later Shido-kun I hope you and Ban become friends at least even though you two would make a cute couple."

Ginji then waved bye to Shido as he ran up to the door where Akabane just got done paying Paul for the milkshake and took his hand as they walked out of the Honky-Tonk together.

"_Do I really have feelings for him….or am I just nuts?"_

Shido asked himself as he watched as Ban finally came to. Ban slowly opened his eyes to see two gray eyes staring at him.

"What are you looking at Monkey Trainer….see something you like or what."?

"_Why did I just say that what is wrong with me…am I going nuts…I guess I hit my head a little too hard."_

Ban thought to himself as he looked into Shido's eyes for an answer. But was getting lost in them for some reason.

"Cat got your tongue Snake for Brains?"

Ban shook his head as Shido brought him back to reality, which in turn made him glare at the Monkey Trainer.

"Humph yea you wish it did didn't ya."

Shido glared at him and was about to say something but Paul interrupted them.

"If you two lovebirds are done with your quarrel then why don't you two leave and go home already."

Shido and Ban's faces both lost color in them by Paul's statement and he was starting to regret saying anything considering the outburst that followed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!!"

"LOVEBIRDS ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND PAUL!!"

"No not really I mean its kind of obvious that you two like each other considering you're always fighting with each other over stupid things."

"WHAT!! ME AND SNAKE FOR BRAINS IN YOUR DREAMS PAUL!!"

"YEA I WOULDN'T FALL FOR MONKEY TRAINER IF HE WAS THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH!!"

Paul sighed and shook his head slowly as they continued to yell at each other.

"See there you two go again making fun of each other for no reason."

Shido and Ban stopped ranting at each other and stared at Paul. Who was reading his paper and drinking coffee.

"WILL YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!"

Ban yelled at Paul as Shido took in what Paul, Akabane, and Ginji said.

_"Maybe they are right maybe I do like Ban but I would never say that to anyone let alone to him."_

Shido thought to himself as Ban continued to yell at Paul for saying all that stupid crap. Shido then decided he should head home and think things through for a while.

"I should head home I need to….to think about things for a while uh….see ya later Paul."

Shido then headed for the door as Ban was just finished yelling at Paul.

"Ok now Monkey Traine-

Ban noticed that Shido was headed for the door so he decided to stop him by yelling which made him stop right before the doorway.

"Hey Monkey boy I'm not done with you yet."

"Well I am Snake boy now I have to go home."

With that said Shido opened the door walked out and shut it behind him before Ban could get a word out again.

"What's with him he always yells back when I call him Monkey boy."?

"Ok well anyway Ginji like I said bef-

Ban thought then looked around for Ginji but found that he was gone and so was Akabane.

"Hey Paul what happened to Ginji and that Jackal jerk?"

"They left a while ago after you fainted and Shido was kind enough to stay with you to make sure you didn't hit your head when you fell."

Ban was shocked at this news as his eyes went wide and for some reason felt his face go warm but he tried to get rid of it but it wouldn't go away.

"D-Did Monkey Trainer….I mean was he the one who caught me when I fainted….but if that's true then that would explain who arms I felt holding me and putting me down on the booth.

Ban thought as he sat down at the bar trying to get his facts straight in his head. Paul just looked at him and slowly smiled at the look on Ban's face, which was of embarrassment.

"Well aren't we quiet all of a sudden…seems you really are taking this thing seriously aren't you Ban."

Paul said as he finished his coffee and put his paper away. Ban just looked at him then sighed.

"Shut up Paul….but I guess I should go and say thanks to him at least man this is going to be harder then I thought."

"Well you'll never know until you try it now won't you."

"Easy for you to say you don't have to say it."

"Oh well better now then later I guess."

With that Ban got up and left the shop and headed out to find the Monkey Trainer and to figure out what he missed when he fainted.

"Oh man this is going to be a very long rest of the day…."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 enjoy!! Also there will be more chapters soon it just might take a while so please read and review.

**Chapter 2:**

Shido arrived at his house and went to talk to his animals and see if they could help him with this little dilemma he was having at the moment.

"Sigh….what should I do I mean I really hate him but when he finally came to I couldn't stop looking at those eyes of his…..I don't know why I did that…..what do you think huh."

Shido finished as he looked at the group of animals that were lying next to him. They all were listing to his problem and were thinking about what to do until one animal spoke.

"I think you should go with what your instincts tell you that's what I do."

"What are you talking about he shouldn't even think about having feelings for anyone especially that Snake man."

"How do you know if it is him anyway what were you spying on him or something?"

"Well who ever it is you shouldn't let it bother you."

"Hey I know how about you go on a vacation so you can clear your mind and relax."

Shido just sat their listing to his animals talk and agree that he should go on a vacation. But where would he go.

"So you guys want me to go on a vacation huh well where to then?"

The animals thought for a minute all trying to think of a great place for Shido to go until they answered at the same time.

"To the beach."

Shido looked at his animals for a minute and took in their idea and thought that maybe he should go to the beach after all he could use some sun and getting away from that snake charmer is a major plus. He sighed and nodded his head in agreement finally agreeing to go.

"But what about you guys I can't leave you all here alone I mean who will feed you and take care of you while I'm gone?"

"Hey what about that tall blonde lady?"

"No I don't think she will I mean she is always out looking for jobs for the recovery service."

"Well how about Himiko, or Kazuki, or Jubbei, or…."

"No they won't there probably traveling like they always do."

The animals were really stumped on this one they couldn't think of someone who could watch them until a little black pup who was sitting on Shido's lap spoke.

"What about Mozart's owner?"

Shido froze at the mention of the dog's name and his face suddenly lost color and realized that he hadn't seen Monica in a long time but maybe she would be kind enough to watch his animals while he was away….he just hoped she was home.

"Yea I like her she was nice I really liked her house it was huge and we could run around all day with out getting into trouble."

All the animals agreed and looked at Shido who looked like he was fighting with his thoughts so the pup that was in his lap licked his hand to get his attention.

Shido jumped at the contact and looked around to see his animals looking worried but he shook it off and smiled kindly back at them trying to reassure them that everything was fine.

"Huh oh it's ok guys I'm fine….so you guys want to stay at Monica's then?"

They all answered happily while Shido smiled and went to call her still hoping that she said yes to his request.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ban was headed towards Shido's house all the while thinking about how to say sorry about yelling at him and might as well thank him for catching him when he fell oh and find out what the hell happened when he fainted.

"Oh man what am I going to say to him…..man this is going to be harder then I thought."

Ban said to himself as he approached Shido's front door hesitating to go threw with this and actually knock.

"I hope he's not still angry……..wait why should I care if he's angry…..oh whatever I'll just get this over with so I don't have to do it later."

Ban sighed then knocked and waited for an answer and as he waited he tried to think about how to great Shido when he answered. Shido was in the middle of packing his things when the sound of a knock came through the house and all his animals were looking towards the door trying to figure out who was at the door.

"I wonder who that is?"

"Maybe its Monica?"

"Maybe it Kazuki?"

"Or maybe it's that Snake man?"

The animals were all speechless at that last name. But what would the Snake man want with their master…. don't they hate each other well as far as they knew they did considering they can't stand the sight of each other but who could really know anymore. Shido shook his head as he heard his animals trying to guess who was at the door. As the knock came again he sighed at the impatient person at the door who ever it was.

"I'm coming."

Ban heard Shido answer and heard footsteps approaching the door. He was about to leave and forget about the whole thing and started to walk away when the door opened.

"Yes who is-

Shido stopped as he looked at the one person he was trying to get out of his mind but kept coming back and he just stared at the man in front of him and wondering why he was there and what did he want this time.

"H-Hi their um…."

Ban was nervous. What was he supposed to say to him and why was he staring at him like he was a ghost or something_. Wait me nervous haha I'm never nervous around anyone…..but why can't I look him in the eye? _Ban thought as he tried to figure all this out he was brought back to reality by Shido's voice.

"What do you want Ban I'm busy at the moment."

"Look here y-

"Did you just call me Ban?"

Shido sighed and looked at him he shook his head and just stood there as Ban stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

"Yes I did that's your name isn't it?"

"Y-Yea but you usually call me Snake for Brains or something other then my real name."

"Well I'm really not in the mood to yell I just want to get packed and get out of here."

Ban was surprised at this he didn't expect Shido to be so calm and actually nice to him which for Shido is really weird for him at least and he's leaving why and what for?

"You're going some where?"

"Yes on vacation so I can clear my head and relax for a few days."

"Oh well that's nice I guess you kind of need it."

"Yes I know I do."

(Silence)

"Well if your done I would like to go and finish my packing if you don't mind."

Ban didn't say anything he was to busy trying to put the right words in order. Meanwhile Shido just stared at him and was trying to figure out just what Ban wanted from him anyway.

"_What is wrong with him he looks like he wants to say something but can't."?_

Shido thought as he looked at Ban who was indeed fighting with himself to try and say something and Shido was getting inpatient with him.

"_Come on Ban its not that hard just say your sorry and say thank you then ask him about what happened when you fainted……..ok here goes nothing."_

Ban thought, as he was about to say something but was cut off by Shido's very blunt reply.

"Look if you want to come in so we can talk you can. Cuz it looks like you want to talk about something so you might as well come in."

Shido finished as he stepped aside and let Ban in. Ban on the other hand looked really surprised at the sudden invitation to come in. It was like Shido read his mind or something which was really weird.

"Well you coming in or what?"

"Huh oh yea."

Then Ban walked in while Shido closed the door behind him. Ban looked around the room and saw all the animals that were staring at him like he was a piece of meat and were wondering what he wanted with there master.

"Uh hi guys…..um if you don't mind can me and Shido talk in private for a few minutes."

"Alright guys come on g-

"Did you just call me Shido?"

Shido looked over at Ban with a surprised look on his face but shook the look off as Ban responded rather nervously.

"Y-Yea I did I guess."

Ban said nervously as he started to fidget with his cigs. All the while the animals were leaving the room leaving Ban and Shido alone. After they left Shido sat down on the couch while Ban quietly sat down in one of the chairs. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Shido broke the silence.

"Ok so what is it you want to talk about anyway?"

"Uh well I just wanted to say I was sorry about what I said at the Honky-Tonk and to say thank you for catching me when I fell…..Paul filled me in after you left."

Ban finished as he looked at his feet with a little shade of red forming on his face. Shido was speechless at what Ban just said.

"_Did Ban Midou just say he was sorry and did he just say thank you…and is he blushing?"_

Shido thought as he was again staring at Ban considering what he just said it was really out of character for him cuz Ban never says he is sorry not to anyone not even to Ginji.

"Um….are you feeling ok your not acting like yourself?"

Ban looked up at Shido and was glaring at him which was an old habit but you know what they say old habits are hard to break.

"What, what are you talking about of course I'm fine I just was apologizing that's all is that ok with you."

Shido glared back and said threw gritted teeth as he tried to calm himself before he said or did something that would start a huge argument which he really wasn't in the mood for right now.

"I just asked ok it that ok with you?"

They both glared at each other for a few minutes until Shido gave up by turning away he was counting back from ten and was slowly calming down.

"Look just tell me what it is you want to talk about."

Ban stared at him as he noticed the stressfulness Shido was going threw. So he also took a deep breath and calmly replayed as best he could.

"Sigh well the reason I came over was to find out what happened after I fainted I mean I woke up started yelling at you and before I could ask you what happened after I fainted you left."

"You realize you where the reason I left to begin with right?"

"I KNOW THAT BUT CAN YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN GINJI AND AKABANE YOU STUPID MONKEY BOY!!"

Shido's eye went wide at Ban's sudden outburst and was getting angry all over again his stress level rising even more passed the borderline.

"What did you call me?"

Ban put his hand over his mouth and turned away from Shido. He didn't mean to say that at all he just wanted to find out what happened with Ginji and Akabane but every time he tried to look at Shido he can't help but just yell at him.

"_Damn it, Damn it I didn't mean to say that I didn't want to say that."_

Ban thought as he mentally kicked himself for yelling. All the while Shido was glaring at him with more hate then ever before and wanted to kick him out of his house but decided to try one more time to calm down and try again.

"_How can Ginji and Akabane and even Paul even think that I have feelings for this jerk."?_

Shido thought, as he was getting ready to go back and finish packing but decided to say something more to a silent Ban who not looking at him at all.

"Well since you aren't talking anymore I guess I can go back to packing my things…..you know where the door is so just g-

Shido stopped as he felt a hand on his arm holding him in place. He turned to see Ban hiding his face but still holding his arm which surprised Shido but what surprised him even more was what Ban said next.

"Wait…..please I-I-I'm sorry for yelling it's just a habit I just want to know what happened when I fainted that's all…."

Ban said quietly as he still held onto Shido afraid to let him leave. Shido looked at Ban then to their hands but then sighed and released is arm and walked back to the couch.

"Ok fine I'll tell you."

Ban looked at him and slowly smiled. He then sat up and was ready to listen to whatever Shido had to say and would not interrupt at all….well at least try not to.

"Sigh…..all that happened was that Akabane told us he and Ginji were now a couple and of course you were to shocked I mean I was too that's why you fainted but anyway after you did that I caught you and placed you in the booth next to the one they were using."

Ban nodded as it was making sense so far and let Shido continue explaining things all the while his full attention on Shido.

"So Ginji then asked me if I was ok with it and I just smiled and told him if he was happy then it doesn't bother me. Then after that Akabane said something I really don't want to be repeated."

Shido said looking away from Ban as his face was getting warm and hoping Ban didn't see it and stayed silent.

"What was it?"

Shido didn't answer he didn't want to answer he really didn't want to repeat what Akabane said especially in front of Ban.

"I need to know Shido so I don't do something I'm going to regret."

Ban said as he looked at Shido who's face seemed to turn a darker shade of red and wondered what it was that made the man blush so much.

"_I wonder if it has anything to do with me?"_

Ban thought as Shido finally turned back and his face it's normal color. He took a deep breath and slowly answered.

"Ok ok well he asked or actually told Ginji that….I………"

"That you what?"

"ThatIhavefeelingsforyou."

Shido said it all at once and pretty fast so fast that Ban asked him to repeat it but slower. Shido took a deep breath and said it rather loudly even though he didn't want to it's just that Ban gets on his nerves so easily.

"THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU OK!!"

Shido then clamed up and turned away his face bright red. While Ban's face was pale and had a very shocked look to it trying to take all this information in.

"I-I-I-Is that t-t-true do you really have f-f-f-feelings for me S-S-Shido?"

Ban asked stuttering the whole time. Shido didn't answer he was to embarrassed about it so Ban decided to change the subject so a uncomfortable silence doesn't happen and make everything even more stressful.

"So what else happened when I was out cold?"

Shido looked back at Ban and was surprised at his response to his so-called confession even though he really didn't confess to anything.

"He's not mad at me? He didn't even yell when I said it does that mean that he……"

Shido thought as he continued to look at him trying to figure out why Ban didn't explode like he usually does when he gets told stuff like that but what Shido got was nothing but calmness.

"Well was there anything else that happened?"

"Um…. besides Ginji and Akabane saying they were going on a vacation and that Akabane kind of licked Ginji in front of y-

"WHAT!! AKABANE DID WHAT TO GINJI!!"

Shido sighed as he let Ban have another tantrum. After he was done Ban looked at Shido who was still thinking about what he yelled earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry Shido I didn't mean to yell its just I…."

"I know I know you can't help it cuz it's a habit I get it."

"So is that all you wanted to hear now that I have embarrassed myself enough for one day cuz I need to finish packing and to drop off my animals at Monica's house before I leave."

Ban nodded but was stopped by Shido's last few words. He's kidding right he is leaving now today even but that means…..but Ban shook his head and looked at Shido with a questionable look.

"Your leaving today right now and your taking your animals over to Monica's so she can watch them?"

Shido smiled but that smile soon turned into a smirk and turned to face Ban with the smirk getting wider.

"What's the matter you sound disappointed about me leaving…..what upset cuz you won't have anyone to yell at for a few days?"

Ban stared at him and then shook his head. Why would he sound disappointed about Shido leaving he should be happy that the monkey boy is going to be gone….at least that's what he is supposed to feel like but he suddenly felt something else inside him but ignored it as he answered Shido still stuttering.

"N-No I'm not I was just surprised that's all."

Ban finished hoping that Shido didn't see the little blush that was on his face. Cuz he really didn't want to start anything again now that everything is brought back up to speed and he didn't need to be at this house any longer so he might as well head home then.

"Humph well at any rate I need to go finish so if you are done talking to me you can go home now."

Shido said as he turned and went back to his room to pack the rest of his things and to get his animals ready to go. Ban just stood there watching Shido's back enter his room to continue what he was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What is wrong with me why did I sound so disappointed when he said he was leaving….it's not like I have feelings for him or anything like that do I….but what about what he said earlier…"_

"I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU OK!!"

"Why would he say that if he didn't like me and why didn't I get mad at him for saying that its almost like I wanted him to mean what he said or something………well whatever it is I better go and find Ginji and maybe he can help sort this thing out."

Ban thought as he left Shido's house and was going to find Ginji before he left and he would have to wait until he got back which is who knows when. But Ban didn't want to wait that long so he decided to pick up the pace so he ran all the way to Ginji's house.

"Oh I hope your still home Ginji I really need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Akabane and Ginji were in the middle of packing their things for the trip to the beach until they heard a knock on their front door. Ginji looked to the door and wondered who it could be so he walked over to it and opened the door to revel a very out of breath Ban.

"Ban-chan what are you doing here and why are you out of breath?"

"Gin- (pant) Ginji I really need to talk to you its real important."

"Ok well come on in I'll get you something to drink ok."

Ginji then helped Ban into the house to place him on the couch while he then went into the kitchen to get Ban his drink. While Ginji was in the other room Akabane came out of the bedroom to look for his lover. He looked around the room and noticed that he was nowhere in sight.

"Ginji-kun where are you?"

Ban heard his voice and his first reaction was to stand up into a fighting stance waiting for the first move to be made. Akabane on the other hand looked at Ban with a questionable look on his face and was about to ask what he was doing here until he heard Ginji's voice coming from the kitchen and heading to where they were.

"Ban-chan here is your drink sorry it took so long."

"Ginji-kun there you are I was worried when I couldn't find you."

"Oh sorry Akabane-san I was just getting Ban-chan his drink."

Akabane smiled softly at his lover and decided to kiss him right in front of Ban who saw this action and ran up to Akabane grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him up against the wall glaring at him.

"BAN-CHAN STOP PLEASE PUT HIM DOWN!!!"

Ginji yelled as he tried to make Ban put Akabane down. Ban suddenly stopped and put Jackal down and turned to face Ginji who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Ginji I'm sorry I forgot where I was sorry Akabane-san."

Ban then walked back to the couch and sat down with his face in his hands. Ginji looked at Ban then to Akabane who just smiled sweetly at him as he fixed his shirt.

"Its ok Ginji-kun why don't you go and comfort him while I go and finish the packing alright?"

"But Akabane…."

"Ginji he is your friend and he needs you right now so just help him."

"Oh alright I'll try to finish quickly so I can come and help you pack ok."

"No Ginji I said it was fine I will do the packing so please just stay here and help Ban-san."

Ginji sighed and nodded. Akabane smiled again and kissed Ginji on the cheek; he then turned down the hallway and back into the bedroom to finish the packing for the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ban was still sitting on the couch when Ginji came and sat down next to him. He then placed the drink in front of his friend and waited for Ban to start his explanation.

"Ginji….I don't know what to do anymore…."

"What do you mean Ban-chan?"

"I-I went to Shido's house after the whole thing that happened at the Honky-Tonk and I asked him to tell me what happened after I fainted."

"So what did he tell you?"

"He told me everything…and I mean everything…."

Ginji was speechless for a few minutes but before Ban could say anything more Ginji spoke first.

"D-Did he now so what exactly did he tell you?"

"Well he told me that he….he…."

"He what?"

"He said that hehadfeelingsforme…."

"Um….Ban-chan can you repeat that I didn't quite get that."

Ban sighed at this as he realized that when it came to Ginji he always had to repeat himself and he really hated his ADD at this moment. So he took a big breath and repeated himself once more.

"HE SAID THAT HE HAD FEELINGS FOR ME!!!"

Ban yelled but he suddenly put his hand over his mouth as he remembered that Akabane was just in the other room. So he just turned away from Ginji as a small shade of red formed on his face hoping that Ginji understood it this time.

"Awwww……Ban-chan I'm so happy for you I knew you two would end up together."

Ban was in complete shock at his friend's reaction. He looked at the blonde and wondered what was going on in that head of his.

"What are you talking about Ginji me and Shido are NOT together!"

"But Ban-chan you just said that he told you that he had feelings for you right?"

"Y-Yes but that doesn't mean that we are together let along that the feelings are mutual…"

"So….you don't like Shido-chan then?"

Ban stayed silent as his answer. Ginji was about to say something else but a voice cut him off as he turned to look at his lover standing at the doorway.

"I believe that Ban-san indeed does have feelings for the Beast Tamer but is having trouble admitting it am I correct Ban-san?"

Ban just sat still for a few minutes saying nothing. Akabane just smirked at him as he walked over to where Ginji was sitting and sat down on the arm on the sofa wrapping his arm around the young blonde boy who had a very worried look on his face.

"I guess from your silence that I am correct yet again."

"Akabane-san….that wasn't very n-

"No Ginji unfortunately I'm afraid that the pervert is correct…."

Ban then sighed, stood up and turned to his friend, smiled and walked toward the door. Ginji saw this, then got up and ran to his friend to stand in front of him stopping him from leaving.

"Ginji?"

"What are you going to do now Ban-chan?"

"…….."

"Ban-chan?"

"I guess I am going to go back to Shido's and talk to him once more….thanks Ginji I'll talk to you later ok."

Ban then patted Ginji on the head and ran out of the house and ran as fast as his feet could carry him to Shido's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shido looked around the house once more to make sure he had everything. He then sighed softly and walked out the door and headed for Monica's house to drop off his animals before he headed to the beach for his long awaited vacation. Meanwhile Ban was on his way to talk to him and he prayed that he made it in time.

Shido arrived at Monica's house and knocked on the door.

"Knock, Knock"

The sound traveled threw the house until a butler arrived at the door and answered it. The servant opened the door to reveal a man with all kinds of animals around him. The young servant just smiled at him and welcomed him inside.

"Welcome Mr. Fudo I will inform mistress Monica that you are here, please make your self comfortable as you wait."

"Thank you very much."

Shido bowed at the servant then watched as she walked off in search of her mistress. Shido then walked into the huge living room and decided to sit on the couch to patiently wait for Monica.

"Hey Shido?"

Shido looked down and saw a young pup called for him.

"Yea?"

"Um are you going to be away for awhile or are you coming back soon?"

"Well I'm not sure I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Oh ok then."

Shido looked around the room until his eyes landed on a picture of the whole group in front of the Honky Tonk that they took a while back. As he looked at it he noticed that he was standing next to Snake for Brains and he saw that Ban was not happy in the least and neither was he that day.

Flashback

"Come on guys lets take a group picture out here."

A very happy looking Natsumi said as she made everyone gather infornt of the shop. But two people were not in the mood to be in it.

"You too Ban, Shido?"

"NO!"

They both said at the same time. Natsumi huffed at them with a very angry glare which made both men lose all their color in their faces.

"BAN, SHIDO GET IN THE PICTURE OR YOU WON'T LEAVE TO SEE ANOTHER LIGHT OF DAY!!!"

Shido and Ban gulped and ran to get in the picture. They were to stand in the back next to each other, both still not happy about it. As the picture was taken Ban had Shido had there backs turned towards each other and from the corner of their eyes looked at the camera.

End Flashback

As Shido looked at the picture he couldn't help but smile at it and at Ban….WAIT at Ban what the hell is he doing. Shido put the picture down and went to sit down on the couch still wondering what the happened.

"Why did I just smile when I saw Ban in that stupid picture…I really DO need this vacation after all."

Shido thought as he sighed and looked at the ceiling. But a young girl smiling down at him interrupted his vision. Shido jumped up and turned to see Monica smiling sweetly at him and laughing a little.

"Hahaha did I scare you Shido?"

"Huh…uh no not really."

"Oh well I guess I should try again some other time then."

"Uh yea I guess so…"

"So I guess you are hear to drop off your animals like you said on the phone earlier right?"

"Yea I'm sorry if it is going to interfere with your schedule I'll take them s-

"Oh no Shido of course it doesn't I would love to baby sit your animals while your away but on what condition."

"Uh…Ok what is it?"

"I want you to bring me back something as a gift ok?"

"S-Sure I will I promise."

"Ok then…well I guess you should get going so you can start your vacation as soon as possible right?"

"Yea right well I will call you when I am on my way back then ok?"

"Sure bye Shido."

"Bye Monica and thanks oh and bye guys."

Shido waved at his animals and at Monica one more time before he turned the corner and headed to the bus stop to go to the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ban arrived at Shido's home and knocked on the door waited. But after a few times of knocking and calling for him Ban still didn't get an answer. Ban looked at the door and then sat down on the porch step holding his head in his hands.

"I guess I just missed him…..oh man I wanted to tell him that my feelings for him are the same but I guess I will have to tell him after he gets back….."

Ban thought as he sighed and looked up in the sky wondering where the beast tamer was right now. He was about to leave Shido's house when a voice called him.

"Ban what are you doing at Shido's place?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry guys I had writters block for a long time but I finallly finsihed the chapter so i hope you all forgive me for the wait. Here is the next chapter hope you like it enjoy.......oh and don't forget to review ok. One more thing if my spelling is off just tell me ok I will work on it when I get the chance cuz I'm working on my other story and it gets nerve recking sometmes but anyway ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 4:

"Ban what are you doing at Shido's house?"

Ban turned toward the voice and saw that is was Kasuki and of course Jubei was with him and they were staring at him with questionable looks. Ban on the other hand was surprised to see them so he stood up quickly and scrached the back of his head nerviously.

"Uh..Uh....I was just here to-to talk to Shi- i mean the monkey trainer....hahahahaha....."

Kasuki looked at his friend knowing something was up and he was pretty sure of what it was. He then looked at Jubei and Jubei nodded his head in agreement. Kazuki turned back to Ban who was watching the both of them wondering what they were thinking until Kazuki beat him to the punch.

"Ban I think you are here because you wanted to confess something to Shido and now that he isn't here you are upset that you missed him and are trying to figure out what to do now."

Ban was shocked for the second time that day. How in the hell do his friends know what he is thinking its really annoying. He then sighed and nodded slowly telling them that thier hunch was correct.

"Hai I knew it so what do you want to do now?"

Kazuki asked as a small smirk formed on his face. Jubei on the other hand was still as silent as ever. Ban looked at them and shrugged his shoulders still not knowing what to do about this whole situtation. But then again who would know what to do in his place.

"Hmm....I think I know what you could do."

"Oh boy....and what pry tell would that be?"

"Why must everyone think that all my ideas are stupid or just werid huh?"

"Cuz they always are that's why."

Kazuki glared at Ban for a few minutes. Jubei noticing this decided to tell Ban the anwser to his question.

"What Kazuki means to say is that you should go and find Shido and tell him yourslef."

Ban just looked at him like he was crazy and out of his mind. He then shook his head, pushing all the bad situations that would surely happen.

"Are you insane he would never believe me if I did that, he would think I was crazy for even thinking that."

Kazuki sighed and shook his head. Ban saw this and wondered what he was thinking this time. So he decided to ask.

"Now what are you shaking your head at now thread spinner?"

"Oh nothing really just that you are such a bad lier."

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU!"

"What do you mean me?"

"I mean that you are so dense because I know for a fact that Shido is fond of you and you are of him that's what I meant."

Ban was silent again and he was slowly taking in the words he just heard and played them back in his mind. He then looked back at the thread spinner with a questionable look on his face.

"If what you say is true then why didn't he tell me himself?"

"Its because he is as stubborn as you are when it comes to showing your feelings to people."

Kazuki said while rolling his eyes at the snake man. He then sighed as he rubbed his temples slowly. Jubei saw the stress in his lovers face and decided to take over.

"Which means you and Shido need to talk and figure out the rest on your own cuz we won't be there to help you."

Ban looked at both of his friends and sighed in defeat and nodded slowly. Kazuki and Jubei smiled at their friends decision.

"Your both right, I guess I should go find him before he leaves and tell him how I feel once and for all."

Ban then thanked them one more time then ran down the street to find Shido before it was to late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shido was sitting on the bus stop bench waiting for the bus to arrive but still no bus to be heard of or seen. This was making the beast master very annoyed and he was about to call the station manger if the bus didn't come soon but the sound of rushing foot falls and a voice called him out of his thoughts and turned to face the voice.

"SHIDO!!! WAIT!!!"

Shido was shocked to see Ban running toward him and wondered what he wanted this time but deep down he was happy to see the snake charmer and had a small smile forming on his face but hopefully Ban wouldn't see it.

"Ban? What are you doing here?"

"I….I….want to tell you something before you go."

"Ok what is it?"

Ban tried to get his breath under control but he couldn't and suddenly fell forward. Shido seeing this went over and grabbed him before he fell completely. Ban was shocked a little at the sudden motion but was happy that it happened because it gave an excuse to take in Shido's sent which was very nice, very woodsy and earthly.

"Are you alright?"

Ban shook his head and looked up to see Shido's eyes with worry in them. He smiled at him then stood and backed up a bit. All the while Shido's eyes never leaving Ban.

"Yea I'm fine I was just a little winded thanks Shido."

"No problem."

(Silence)

"So…..what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ban was taken back by the question until he remembered what he came here to do. Ban then sighed and sat down on the bench and motioned for Shido to do the same as he patted the place next to him all the while think of how to say what he wanted to say.

"Well….it's a little hard to say this but um….."

"But what?"

Shido said looking at the snake boy. Ban then took a deep breath and slowly turned his eyes to the beast master.

"Yes I do too."

Shido was confused. What was he talking about but after a second of thinking he finally got it and his face suddenly got all red and he turned away from the snake charmer. Ban saw this and wondered what was wrong.

"Shido what's wrong?"

Shido didn't say anything. Ban kept looking at him waiting and still nothing was said, so he turned his head away with hurt in his eyes and decided that he should leave so he got up.

"I see well have a nice trip and sorry that I bothered you with any of this."

Ban then turned around and started to walk away but was stopped with a hand on his wrist. He then turned around to see a very bright-faced beast master holding him in place not wanting him to leave.

"Shido?"

Shido then turned to him and looked him straight in the eye and said.

"I do too I feel the same way Ban."

Ban was speechless he couldn't say anything. He stood their staring at him like he wasn't really there. Shido seeing this decided to make the first move. He then stood up, pulled the still shocked Ban into his arms and kissed him passionately. This made Ban's eyes go wide at first but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and kissed back with the same about of passion.

"Come with me."

Shido said around the kiss. Ban hearing this kissed back once more then slowly broke the kiss even though he really didn't want to, and looked at Shido.

"With you?"

"To the beach I want you to come with me."

"But…."

"Please?"

"Shido I…..I don't know I…."

"What's wrong I thought you would want to come with me considering you ran all the way here to tell me how you felt."

"Yes I know but…..I don't have any of my things packed."

Ban said as a blush formed on his face. Shido looked at him and smiled at him, then started to laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

"What's so funny?"

"That's what your worried about your stuff isn't packed?"

"Y-yea…."

"HA HA HA….so you're saying that you want to come then right?"

Shido said finally as he calmed down and looked at his new lover. Ban blushed another shade of red and nodded slowly. Shido smiled at him and kissed his cheek which earned another blush.

"Ok then I guess we should go and get your things ready then huh?"

"But what about the bus?"

"Fuck the bus this is more important anyway"

Shido said as he took Ban's hand and pulled him away from the bus stop and headed to Ban's house to get his stuff packed for "their" vacation. But as they were about turn the corner a voice called out to them.

"HEY BAN, SHIDO!!!"

It was Ginji who was followed closely by Akabane. Ban went stiff next to Shido and tried pulling his hand from Shido but the best master wouldn't let go.

"S-Shido what are you doing if they see us they will know that we are now together."

Ban whispered to him, as he watched Ginji and Akabane getting closer. So he tried once again to get his hand free but failed yet again. Ban was starting to panic but Shido squeezed his hand.

"I don't care what they think, besides they are the ones who already think we are together so what difference does it make now huh?"

"But…."

Ban didn't get to finish his sentence as Ginji suddenly glommed him. Which sent them both falling backwards onto the ground with Ban taking most of the damage and they landed with a "OOOFF."

"Ginji-kun I don't think that was nice I think you hurt Ban-san."

"OH I'm so sorry Ban-chan I was just so happy to see that you and Shido getting along."

"Uh Ginji-kun I think they're more closer then that."

Akabane said as he eyed Shido who was glaring at Ginji as he kept holding Ban down. Ginji looked from Ban who was trying to get his breath back to a now very angry Shido glaring at him.

"Oh……OH!!! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!!!!"

He then glommed Ban once more then finally got up from the ground and stood next to Akabane with a big smile on his face. Shido growled lowly in his throat and then walked over to help his lover up.

"You alright Ban?"

Ban looked at Shido and smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yea I'm fine thank you Shido."

Ban said as he kept looking into Shido's eyes as Shido was looking in his. But they broke the staring as a voice brought them back to reality.

"It took you two long enough."

They both looked to a grinning Akabane who was holding a very happy Ginji at bay. Ban blushed and Shido just shook his head.

"So why are two here?"

"We are going to the beach for a vacation you?"

Shido and Ban's eyes went wide. Shido was the first to recover and asked.

"You both are going to the beach too?"

"Yep."

"Is that a problem?"

Akabane asked looking at the two men in front of him.

"N-No its just that we are going to the beach too."

Ban said as he took Shido's hand in his. Ginji watched this and smiled sweetly at his friends as he was really happy for them.

"Hey I have a great idea how about we all go together I mean we are all going to the beach so why not just go together right?"

"Ginji-kun I don't think Ban and Shido-san would want to-

"That's a good idea right Shido?"

Ban said as he looked at his new lover seeing if he had a problem with it. Shido looked at him then back to Ginji and Akabane and nodded.

"Yea I think it is a great idea but we still need to get Ban's things packed before we go anywhere so why don't we head over to h-

"That won't be necessary."

Ginji said as he smiled at his friends once more.

"What are you talking about Ginji?"

Ban asked looking confused. How would not going to his house to get his house to get his things not necessary unless…..

"Ginji…..you didn't go to my house pack my things and headed over here on the off chance that me and Shido got together did you?"

Ginji nodded. Ban looked at his ex-partner with a questionable look on his face.

"But….I…how….urg….nevermind if you did get my stuff then where is my bag?"

"Right here?"

Akabane said as he showed him a suitcase full of his things.

"Don't worry your cigs are in there we made sure to pack them first."

Ban was still shocked but he shook his head and grabbed his bag and put it down next to Shido's things. Shido on the other hand was just surprised that the two men really thought Ban and him would get together.

"Well now that is settled why don't we get going."

"Yea I agree Ginji-kun why don't we head out I think our flight leaves soon so we should hurry."

"Flight?"

Shido and Ban said together staring at two men heading past them.

"Yea I have paid for a round trip to the beach."

Akabane said as he smiled at them as he grabbed Ginji's hand and pulled him along. Ginji looked back at his friends and yelled to them.

"COME ON GUYS OR YOUR GONNA MISS THE PLANE!!!!"

Ban and Shido looked at each other for a minute and with a smile from both of them and a quick kiss they ran after their friends.

"_This was going to be a very long but interesting trip"_

Ban thought as he and his new found lover Shido boarded the plane with his ex-partner and his lover.

"_Yes a very long and interesting trip at the least."_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait guys i had writter's block for a while. But i finally finished the chapter so here it is, this is my Christmas present to all of my readers so please read, review, and enjoy. Oh and one more thing MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Chapter 5:

As the two couples boarded the plane, Akabane went to check with the pilot to see how long they would be flying for. Meanwhile Ginji showed Ban and Shido where they would be sitting. The plane itself was a private jet owned by Akabane, which Ban and Shido found out when Ginji showed them their seats. Shido then decided to look around the cabin of the aircraft. It was very spacious and had its own T.V., stereo, mini bar, and mini bedroom with a joining bath.

"Wow this plane may look small on the outside but its HUGE on the inside."

Ban said as he also took a look around.

"This must of cost him a pretty penny huh?"

Ginji smiled at his friend, he was about to answer but was stopped by a voice from behind him.

"Actually it belonged to my father, and when he pasted away I just inherited this and the beach house that we are going to be staying at."

"A beach house awesome."

Ban cheered as he took one last look around. Shido smiled at his boyfriend, as he leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Ban jumped at the sudden movement and look at his lover with surprised eyes.

"Sh-Shido!"

"What?"

Ban just blushed and turned his attention to the window. Ginji and Akabane just smiled at their friend's little display of affection, while sharing a little laugh. Shido just shrugged his shoulders.

"So how long will it take us to get to the beach house?"

Ginji asked as he sat on Akabane's lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Akabane kissed him on the nose, which in turn made Ginji giggle.

"We will be arriving at the beach house in about 4 hours."

"Oh ok then well I am going to go get some rest wake me when we land ok?"

"Of course love."

Akabane said as he kissed Ginji once more, then watched him walk back to the bedroom in the back of the plane. Shido turned to look at Ban, who was now sleeping soundly next to him with his head resting on his shoulder. Shido smiled and brushed a few hairs out of Ban's face.

"I can see that you really do care for him Shido-san."

Shido turned his attention back to the man in front of him. He then nodded his head, while signing softly.

"Yea I guess you could say that I do, even though we still get at each others throats sometimes but what can you do right."

"Correct."

As the four hours it took to get to the beach passed by, Akabane went in the back of the plane to wake is sleeping lover. Shido decided to wake Ban up as well, so he softly shook his shoulder to make him wake up.

"Ban it's time to wake up we landed."

He got no response.

"Ban come on we have to get off the plane."

Ban just moaned and nuzzled closer to Shido's shoulder, which turned into his chest as he moved around to get more comfortable.

"Five more minutes…"

Shido just sighed and shook his head. How was he going to wake him up? As Akabane came back into the sitting room with a yawning Ginji behind him, he noticed that Ban was still asleep.

"Still sleeping I see?"

"Yea I don't know how to wake him up, Ginji do you have any ideas?"

Ginji yawned once more and walked up to Ban who was smiling in his sleep, took his hands and rubbed them together to create friction. Shido watching this understood what was going to happen next, brace for the on coming scream.

"Ginji just don't shock me ok."

"Don't worry Shido-kun I won't."

Ginji finished rubbing his hands together, took a deep breath and put his finger next to Ban's cheek. Oh man what HUGE mistake that was…Ban shot out of his seat up into the air, landed on the floor in front of Shido.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GINJI!!!! CAN'T A MAN GET SOME REST AROUND HERE!!!!"

"But Ban-chan we arrived at the beach house, so come on let's get this vacation started."

Ginji finished as he grabbed his bags and followed a smirking Akabane off the plane. Ban sat on the floor a little embarrassed for sleeping so long. He then turned his attention to the soft laughter that was coming from behind him.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha…."

"Why are you laughing beast freak?"

Shido calmed down a little and answered while laughing just a little bit.

"It w-was just s-so funny the w-way you reacted….ha…ha…"

Ban glared at his boyfriend as he finally stood up, fixed his shirt, and started to head to the baggage area. He was about to leave the room but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Ban…. please wait I'm sorry I laughed at you, you would have done the same thing if it happened to me you know that right?"

Ban leaned into the warm of the man's touch and sighed contently. He then turned himself around in the embrace, faced his lover and smiled.

"Yea I guess I would have huh?"

"No doubt about it."

Then they both shared a little laugh. Grabbed their bags and headed off the plane to try and find their friends.

They arrived at the house a few hours later. Ban and Ginji just stood at the front door looking at the house in aw. The house was huge; it had 6 bedrooms, 6 baths, kitchen, a pool, hot tub, a huge living room, dining room, and game room.

"Holy shit this place is awesome."

Shido said as he looked around each room. Ban nodded his agreement, as he took looked at each room. Ginji and Akabane finished putting their bags away in their room, and returned to find Ban and Shido sitting on the sofa.

"Well welcome to my beach house I hope you enjoy your stay here my friends."

"Oh I'm sure we will…I get first dibs on the hot tub!!!"

Ban said as he ran outside to the enclosed pool area. Shido just shook his head and watched as his lover stripped down to his boxers, and jumped into the hot tub.

"Thank you both for letting us stay here."

Shido bowed at them.

"It's fine Shido-kun you don't need to thank us we just want you two to enjoy your time here together right Akabane-kun?"

"Yes that is correct Ginji-kun."

Shido thanked them one more time before going to the stairs to look for a room. Meanwhile Ban was relaxing in the hot tub and realized that he forgot his cigs in his bag. So he got up out of the water and went inside to look for his bag. He noticed that his bag, along with Shido were nowhere in sight.

"Ginji do you know where Shido went?"

Ginji looked up from the game he was playing.

"Shido-kun is up in the room that he pick out for you two to share, it's the third door on the right ok."

Ban nodded and went up the stairs.

In the room Shido was getting ready to go out in the pool. So he found his trunks and decided to change. Ban arrived at the door and with out knocking he entered the room.

"Shido do you know where my cigs a-

He stopped mid sentence as his eyes went wide and his face went three shades of red as he saw Shido standing in the middle of the room naked as he was trying to put his trunks on.

"Silence"

"Um……s-s-s-s-sorry!!!"

With that Ban ran out the door and slammed it behind him, while resting against it, He took deep slow breaths and tried to calm down but the only thing that kept running threw his mind was one little thought.

"_HE'S BULIT LIKE A HORSE!!!!!" _


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait guys i had serious computer problems and major writters block. But I finally finished this chapter. So I hope no one got mad at me for taking to long hopefully...lol well anyway here is the next chapter enjoy!

**Chapter 6:**

As Ban rested against the door to slow his heart rate down and waited for his face to cool down, he was still picturing Shido in the room naked. Which in turn made his face heat up again.

"_Wow that was more Shido then I wanted to see…."_

Ban thought as he shook his head to try and get the image out of his head but for some reason it kept coming back. Meanwhile in the room Shido was finished getting changed, grabbed his towel, Ban's cigs, and went to leave the room to try and find his lover. But as he opened the door he didn't realize that Ban was standing next to it so he fell into the room on the floor landing on his back with his face facing the ceiling. Shido looked down at the Snake man and had a worried look on his face.

"Ban? Are you all right? Why were you standing next to the door?"

Ban looked up at his boyfriend with a bright red face and turned away as he got up slowly, his face hidden from view.

"Y-Yea I-I-I'm fine I uh…well…just wanted to know if you knew where my cigs where so…."

Shido handed a pack to his stuttering lover and went to caress his cheek but Ban moved away from the touch. Shido wasn't surprised to see Ban act that way but still felt hurt.

"Ban what's the matter?"

(Silence)

"Ban?"

"…I-I-I'm sorry for walking in on you without knocking while you where changing, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry….I'll go now."

Ban turned toward the door and went to leave but stopped when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Ban stiffened for a minute but relaxed when he felt soft lips kiss his cheek and neck and continue down his collarbone to his shoulder. Ban shuddered at the intimate touch as his breath caught in his throat.

"Sh-Sh-Shido…."

"Ban I'm not made at you for walking in on me…."

Shido whispered in his ear as he licked the earlobe. Ban moaned softly as Shido continued his teasing on his boyfriend's ears, neck, and shoulder.

"But…y-you shou-should be….I- AHHH!"

Ban exclaimed as he felt Shido nip at his collarbone. Shido then licked and kissed the spot he nipped.

"I'm not mad Ban maybe I wanted you to see me like that did you ever think that hmm…."

Shido said as he went back to teasing Ban's body. He then slowly took his hand and put it on Ban's naked chest and rubbed his nipples til they were erect and hard. Ban almost screamed from the sensation he was feeling and he felt his shorts get suddenly tight.

"N-N-No of course I-I-I-I didn't…..I-

"BAN! SHIDO! LUNCH IS READY!"

Shido and Ban froze in their actions as they heard Ginji's voice calling them from downstairs.

"I guess we should head down then huh?"

Ban said as he stared at Shido and blushed as his heart rate went back down to normal, along with his face color. Shido on the other hand just smiled down at him and softly kissed Ban's head.

"Sigh….yea I guess we should before Ginji decides to send a search party after us."

Shido said with a little disappointment in his voice. Ban just shook his head and headed for the door. Shido followed him but before they left the room to head downstairs he grabbed a shirt, pants, and the same thing for Ban from his bag. He then took his lovers hand and they walked down the stairs hand in hand, all the while with a blushing Ban next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they arrived in the kitchen they saw that the whole table was full of food waiting to be eaten. Ban was surprised and drooling at all the delicious food. Shido just smiled and shook his head at his lover's reaction.

"Wow look at all the food….I'm starving.."

"Well it seems that you too finally decided to join us."

Shido and Ban turned their attention to the voice that came from the hallway. Akabane walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean Jackel?"

Ban asked as he glared at the man who was taking his share of the food. Akabane smirked at him and grabbed a drink from the fridge before answering.

"Oh nothing Ban-san I just thought you two took your sweet time coming down, even though Ginji made all this food for you and everything."

Ban's eyes went huge as did Shido's.

"GINJI COOKED ALL THIS!"

They said together. Akabane nodded and left the room to go sit in the dinning room where Ginji was already sitting and eating his food. Ban and Shido ran after Akabane to make sure they heard him right, and when they arrived in the dinning room they noticed Ginji there as well.

"G-Ginji is it true that you made all that food that is on the kitchen table?"

Ban asked. Ginji looked up from his plate of food, smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Wow that is amazing Ginji I never knew you could cook."

Shido said as he looked at his friend then at the table of food behind them. Ban just nodded his agreement to the statement.

"Well it wasn't to hard I had Akabane to help…. but anyway you two are probably starving so why don't you go and eat some of the food I made plenty."

Ginji smiled at his friends as they both nodded and ran back to the kitchen to get their plate of food to enjoy.

"I think its great that Ban and Shido-chan are together don't you think so Akabane?"

Ginji said as he sighed happily watching his friends gather their food. Akabane smiled at his lover from across the table.

"Yes I agree Ginji-kun and I think they enjoy their private time together as well too."

"Huh…what do you mean Akabane-kun?"

"Well….let's just say that Ban's face was bright red when they came down the stairs."

Ginji thought about it for a minute but finally got it.

"Oh I got it now so you're saying that they had sex."

Akabane was about to say something but Ban's voice cut him off.

"Who had sex?"

Ginji turned his attention to his friends that finally returned from getting food.

"You and Shido just like me and Akabane do."

Shido and Ban looked at each other. Then back to Ginji.

"WHAT!

Ooooooh clif hanger don't you love those lol! well thats it for this one so please read and review ok c ya next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter enjoy I know I enjoyed writting it lol! Oh and I promise I won't take to long to update this time ok. But again I am really really really sorry if I made you guys wait so long.

**Chapter 7:**

"_Oh I got it now so you're saying that they had sex."_

_Akabane was about to say something but Ban's voice cut him off._

"_Who had sex?"_

_Ginji turned his attention to his friends that finally returned from getting food._

"_You and Shido just like me and Akabane do."_

_Shido and Ban looked at each other. Then back to Ginji._

"_WHAT!_

Ginji stared at his friends after they yelled with a look like nothing he said was wrong. Akabane smirked and tried to keep his laughter under control but was failing miserably. Ginji kept looking at Ban and Shido wondering why they haven't said anything yet.

"Ban, Shido? Are you two alright you seem very quiet and Ban you look pale."

Ginji asked after a few minutes of silence. Ban on the other hand really didn't look so good. The young blonde was starting to get worried but before he could do anything he was stopped by a voice.

"Ginji-kun I don't think that was a smart thing to say."

"What are you talking about Akabane-kun it's a perfectly normal thing to say."

"Well maybe you just jumped to conclusions that's all, and besides it looks like your statement was wrong considering their reaction."

Ginji sighed and looked down at the table with the look of pure disappointment on his face. Akabane then looked at the two men who where still standing like statues with shocked faces. After a few minutes Ban finally found his voice.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY EEL FREAK! WE NEVER HAD SEX AND WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND AKABANE HAVING SEX!"

"B-Ban-chan it's completely normal for couples that love each other to have sex. I mean its not like you're a virgin or anything right."

Ban went completely silent and had a bright blush on his face. Ginji noticed this and gasped. Shido on the other hand finally looked at his lover with surprise in his eyes.

"Guessing from his silence and blush I would say you hit the nail on the head with that one Ginji-kun."

Ginji gulped at the look that Ban gave Akabane before he answered back.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS YOU PYCONTIC PERVERTED JACKEL!"

Ban then threw his plate against the wall and turned on his heal and ran upstairs, slamming the door to his room behind him. Shido just stood their shell shocked from all the information he just learned about Ban.

"Well that was very entertaining don't you think so Ginji-kun?"

No response.

"Ginji-kun?"

Ginji then turned to his lover with glaring eyes, eyes that surprised him. He never saw Ginji's eyes like, the way they are now before this was a first.

"AKABANE THAT WAS NOT VERY NICE TO SAY! YOU REALLY EMBARESSED BAN-CHAN!"

"B-But Ginji I was just being funny I didn't mean anything by it I swear."

"SO WHAT YOU STILL HURT HIS FEELINGS!"

With that being said Ginji stood from the table and left the room and went up the stairs without another word leaving a very shocked Akabane behind. Shido watched the whole thing from where he still stood.

"_Serves him right for making my Ban upset."_

Shido thought to himself as he glared at the Jackal then put his plate on the kitchen table, then slowly walked up the stairs to where Ban had ran to earlier. As he approached the door he could here soft sobbing coming from the room. Shido's heart almost broke in two as he listened to his lover crying. He went to open the door but found it locked. Shido sighed and softly knocked on the door.

"Knock, Knock"

Shido heard the sobs stop but nothing else. So he knocked once more hoping he would get a response. But still nothing came from the room.

"Ban its me please open up."

Shido said as he called from the other side of the door. Ban lifted his head from the pillows and stared at the door still not moving from the bed. He heard Shido's voice once more threw the door.

"Ban if you think I don't like you anymore considering from what I heard your wrong I still love you with all my heart. So please let me in."

Ban stared at the door for a few minutes debating whether or not to open the door. He could hear Shido place his head against the door, still waiting for a response. Ban then took a deep breath, sighed and voiced his opinion.

"I-If that's true then why didn't you say anything to Akabane after he said all that."

Shido was taken aback from this and spoke threw the door.

"What?"

Ban was getting upset now.

"I SAID if that's true then why didn't you yell or doing anything when Akabane said all those things."

"Ban I was going to but Ginji beat me to it, he's the one that yelled at Akabane for what he said I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was just shocked to learn that fact about you that's all"

"Hn…. Really that's your excuse for not saying anything…ha…I don't care if Ginji was the one to say something…the point is that YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"But Ban I…

"BUT NOTHING! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT YOURSLEF!"

"Ban please if you let me in I-

"NO I WILL NOT, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Ban…I'm sorry I…

Ban's voice broke as he took a shuddering breath before saying this.

"Sh-Sh-Shido…If you can't even stand up for me….I don't think we will last…

Shido didn't like where this was going at all. So he tried to reason with Ban before he said something he would regret.

"Ban love….please…don't do this…I love you so much please don't leave me…

Ban sobbed quietly as he heard Shido threw the door begging for him not to do what he was about to do. He then swallowed his courage and spoke in a clear but shaky voice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Shido….We. Are. Over."

Shido's heart broke in two as the words were playing over and over in his mind. He felt himself fall to the floor, his face in his hands as he cried softly. Ban who was still listening heard the sobs from behind the door, he wanted to rip open the door and hold Shido in his arms and tell him that he didn't mean any of it and that he was sorry. But he couldn't he was to ashamed of himself of what he did that he just pulled his legs under his chin and rested his head on his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginji was in his and Akabane's room still fuming over what his lover just did. He couldn't believe that he would say those things about his best friend and ex partner. Ginji kept pacing back and forth trying to calm down but couldn't. As Ginji was pacing Akabane was walking up the stairs to head to his room he shared with Ginji, and as he walked towards the door he noticed Shido walking away from the room he shared with Ban and noticed the heartbroken look on his face as he slowly walked down the steps and outside.

"Oh my that does not look good….I think I just screwed up BIG time."

With that being said he ran to his room and knocked on the door to be let in knowing all to well that Ginji always locks the door when he is mad at him.

"Knock, Knock"

Ginji heard the knock at the door and glared daggers at it.

"Go away Akabane I have nothing to say to you."

"Ginji-kun please open up I know I screwed up and I know you hate me for it but I really, really need to talk to you…its about Ban and Shido-san."

Ginji was about to say no but stopped when he heard him mention Ban and Shido's names. He then walked to the door unlocked it, and opened it.

"What do you mean? What happened to Ban and Shido?"

Akabane stared at his lover with apologetic eyes and hid his face from Ginji. Ginji just sighed and shook his head.

"I will yell at you later so what did you mean its about Ban and Shido?"

Akabane gulped and looked at the floor.

"I-I th-think I j-just made them b-brake up."

Ginji's eyes went wide as he took this information in.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!"

Well there you go...what did you think huh did you like it huh, huh.....sorry....ha ha....well read and review please thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my faithful readers sorry to keep you waiting. I'm just so happy that all of you are really enjoying this story so please keep the reviews coming and here is the next chapter enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

Ginji stood still for a few minutes trying to process what Akabane just told him. Akabane on the other hand was looking anywhere but at his lover. As minutes passed Ginji slowly stepped closer to his lover and lifted his chin to make him look straight into his eyes.

"Akabane-kun…I want you to go and find Shido while I go and talk to Ban before this situation gets any worse ok…. now go."

"B-but…

"I SAID GO!"

Akabane then flinched away and ran full speed down the stairs and out the door to look for the beast master. As Ginji glared at his lover's back he turned his attention to Ban and Shido's room and his glare disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure sadness. He then slowly walked toward the door and knocked hoping that Ban would answer.

"Knock, Knock"

Ban who was still on the bed with his head on his knees and a still tear stained face looked up from his position on the bed to the door.

"Ban its Ginji may I come in?"

Ban 's eyes widened at the voice of his friend as he hurryingly stood from the bed, headed toward the door, all the while trying to clean up his face. As he finished clearing up his face the best he could he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Ban? Are you ok?"

Ginji asked as he stared at his friends face that was bright red with his eyes also red from crying so much. Ban on the other hand just smiled at him weakly and nodded a yes as he let his friend inside.

"I'm fine Ginji don't worry about it ok."

Ginji didn't believe him for one second.

"If that's true then why do you look like your going to cry again huh?"

"Ginji I told you I'm fine now drop it ok I'm just tired that's all."

"Ban…."

"I SAID DROP IT GINJI!"

Ban yelled as he threw a pillow at the wall almost hitting Ginji in the head, but luckily for him he dogged it. Ban on the other hand just fell onto the bed again and held his head in his hands. The sounds of quiet sobs filled the room as Ginji approached his friend to try and comfort him.

"Ban…its ok everything is going to be ok."

"H-How do y-you know."

Ginji sighed as he sat next to the snake man while wrapping his arm around him. Ban lifted his head to face his ex partner waiting for him to say something.

"Akabane told me he saw Shido walking away from your room with a heartbroken look on his face as he left the house."

Ban was about to say something but Ginji beat him to it.

"Its alright I told or rather yelled at Akabane to go and find him so he could apologize to him and you."

"For what?"

Ban asked looking confused for a minute.

"For making you and Shido-chan break up."

Ban just sat there looking at the floor thinking about what to say, but couldn't think of anything. Ginji noticed this and smiled at his friend.

"You still love him don't you?"

Ban didn't say anything but a blush appeared on his face, telling Ginji all he needed to know. He then smiled as he suddenly tackled Ban to the floor.

"G-Ginji what did you do that for?"

Ban said as he looked up into his friends smiling eyes and goofy grin.

"I was right you DO still love him."

Ban turned his face away trying to hide his blush but failed miserably. Ginji just smirked as he grabbed Ban by the arm and pulled him up off the floor and headed to the door. Ban saw this and tried to make him stop but failed as he was finally pulled out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ginji stop let me go what are you doing?"

Ginji stopped and turned to face him.

"I am taking you to Shido so you and him can make up and be happy again."

"B-But Ginji I-I said all those mean things to him…I pretty much broke his heart so…why would he want to listen to me now."

"Ban you love him right?"

Ban nodded.

"You want to stay with him right?"

Ban nodded.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with him right?"

Ban nodded once more.

"Then go and tell him that."

Ban thought about it for a few minutes. He looked at Ginji who was smiling at him waiting for him to make a decision. Ban took a deep breath and released it slowly as he made up his mind.

"Ok I will…I just hope he will listen to me long enough for me to say it."

"He will Ban he will, I mean if he loves you as much as I think he does then I KNOW he will."

"Thanks Ginji."

With that Ban smiled at his friend and left the house in search of Shido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akabane searched everywhere for the beast master but couldn't find him anywhere. He looked around the whole beach with no sign of Shido. He was about to give up and tell Ginji he didn't find him when he suddenly saw a figure standing on the beach looking out at the sea. Akabane sighed in relief as he noticed that the figure was the person he was trying to find. So he stared to walk towards him.

Shido was standing near the end of the beach where the water meets the sand, all the while just staring and thinking about a certain snake for brains. He was lost in his thoughts until a voice made him snap out of them.

"SHIDO-SAN!"

Shido turned to face the direction of where the voice was coming from. As the voice got louder he noticed a tall figure in nothing but black coming towards him. Upon a closer look he recognized the figure to be Akabane. The one that started all this and made him and Ban split up.

"Shido-san there you are I've been looking all over for you."

Shido glared at the man as he caught his breath.

"Oh really I don't think I give a rats ass."

Akabane gulped as he received a death glare from the beast master. Akabane took a small step back as he finally got his breath back.

"I-I-I know I'm the last person you want to see right now."

"No…you think you fucking prick."

Akabane sighed as he tried to make conversation but was failing miserably. Shido gave him another glare before speaking once more.

"So what the hell do you want Jackal?"

"I've come to say that I am truly, utterly, most definitely absolutely sorry about what I said to you an Ban-san I know it was wrong, stupid, and down right insulting but I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and for that I know you won't forgive me any time soon but all I ask is for you to at least try."

"Hn….fat chance bud."

Shido said as he turned away from him and continued to look out at the sea. Akabane hung his head in defeat as he tried to figure out what to do. As he thought he noticed from the corner of his eye a figure heading towards them. Akabane smiled as he finally figured out what to do next.

"Shido-san can I ask you something?"

"Now what do you want?"

Shido asked as he sighed in frustration.

"Um…do you still love Ban-san?"

Akabane asked as he noticed the figure stopped just a few feet away from them. It was Ban-san. Akabane smirked at the perfect timing as he waited for Shido to answer his question. Shido on the other hand just stared at him like he had three heads.

"OF COURSE I DO YOU NUMSKULL!"

Shido yelled at the man next to him who was now covering his ears from the loudness of his voice. Not noticing the man a few feet away from them, listening to every word that was said.

"Do you want him by your side forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him to stay with you?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him more then life itself?"

"YES I DO I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!"

Shido yelled as he had tears forming in his eyes. Akabane then nodded as he was content with the answers. He then sighed in relief as he smiled at the beast master.

"That's great to know Shido."

"Huh what are you talking about?"

Akabane smiled once more as he called over his shoulder.

"Did you get all that Ban-san?"

Shido's eyes almost flew out of his skull as he saw Ban walking towards them with a smile on his face and tears running down his face. Shido couldn't say anything as Ban approached him and stood in front of him.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone then."

Shido turned his attention to Akabane as he smirked and started to walk off towards the house humming all the way back. Shido was completely confused so he turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Sh-Shido did you mean all those things you said to Akabane?"

Shido stared at the snake man and just grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace and held him close to his heart, never wanting to let go. Ban on the other hand was surprised at first but slowly relaxed into the embrace as he lifted his hands to wrap around the beast master.

"Yes Ban I did I truly meant every word."

Shido said as he whispered into his ear. Ban shuddered at the feeling and moaned softly. Shido then nuzzled his cheek against Ban's hair as he inhaled his lover's scent.

"Oh Shido you don't know how happy that makes me."

"I love you Ban….I really do. Do you believe me when I say that?"

"Yes, yes I do and I love you just as much too."

"Ban…I…

Ban just leaned in to seal their love in a sweet, tender, passionate, but loving kiss. Shido was surprised at the boldness of the kiss but kissed back with the same amount of passion and love that he and Ban had for each other. As they continued to kiss, their air was getting short so they unfortunately had to break it so they could breath. Shido was the one to break it and both men where left standing panting.

"Ban…I…I want to say sorry for all the pain I caused you earlier I really am sorry…I never wanted to hurt you."

Shido said as he caught his breath. Ban looked into his lover's eyes and shook his head. Shido was about to protest but Ban's voice stopped him.

"Shido its my fault…I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did…and I should have let you explain when you wanted to…but I was just so upset about what Akabane said that I wasn't thinking clearly."

Shido sighed as he sat down on the sand. He reached up and pulled Ban down on his lap-making Ban blush bright red.

"I love it when you blush you know that."

Shido said as he licked Ban's neck. Ban moaned softly as he tried to control himself.

"Sh-Shido stop I'm trying to talk here."

Shido smirked but did what he was told and wrapped his arms around Ban and pulled him further into his lap. Ban sighed in contentment as he leaned his head against Shido's shoulder and stared out into the sea.

"Shido?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me for what I said?"

Shido tightened his hold around the man in his lap.

"No of course not Ban I love you and I forgive you ok."

"But…

"Ban I said I forgive you isn't that enough?"

Ban sighed. Shido was right why should he get so worked up about it. It was Akabane's fault anyway so why should he feel guilty about anything. He then smiled and nuzzled closer to his lover as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Ban?"

"Yea Shido?"

"Do you forgive me?"

Ban nodded as he continued to stare out into the sea. Shido looked down at his lover who was smiling softly at the beautiful sunset. He smiled down at him and kissed his head as he too stared at the sunset.

"I love you Ban."

"I love you too Shido."

They shared a sweet kiss as the sun slowly went down.

"I guess we should head back to the house."

Ban said as he slowly stood up and stretched his arms. Shido smiled at his lover and stood up while also stretching his arms.

"Yea I guess we should."

"Ban?"

"Yea Shido?"

"I think Akabane deserves to be punished for what he did to us don't you?"

Ban thought for a minute and then smirked evilly.

"Yes I believe he does BIG time."

With that they headed back to the house thinking of ways to get back at Akabane for screwing with them.

Uh oh looks like Akabane is in for a little surprise huh? Well what did you think? Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Ginji was sitting in the living room watching TV when Akabane walked into the house. Akabane noticed his lover sitting on the couch and decided to go and join him. So with a smile on his face he walked over to Ginji and was about to sit down when a voice stopped him.

"Did you find Shido-kun Akabane?"

Ginji said as he kept his attention on the TV never turning to face his lover. Akabane sighed and nodded.

"Yes Ginji-kun I did and I am happy to report that everything is fine between Ban and Shido-san."

Ginji finally took his eyes off the screen to stare at his lover.

"I see well that's good to hear."

"Huh…but Ginji-kun aren't you happy for them?"

Ginji glared at the man in front of him.

"Of course I'm happy for them I am just still angry with you."

"But sweetheart I-

"DON'T YOU SWEETHEART ME!"

Akabane gulped and backed away from the couch as Ginji stood and started to walk towards him. They kept going like this until Akabane's back hit the wall.

"But G-Ginji I just did what you told me to do, I mean I got Ban and Shido back together right?"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you said all those hurtful things."

Ginji said as his voice cracked and tears started to form in his eyes. Akabane saw this and went to wipe away the tears but his hand was swatted away. Ginji then turned away from him and hide his face.

"Ginji….I…I know I upset you with what I said but you need to believe me when I say that I truly didn't mean anything by it."

(Silence)

"Ginji please say something."

Akabane said as he tried to comfort his lover. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Ginji. Ginji still kept his face hidden but felt his body relax in the embrace. Noticing this Akabane decided to make his move. So he pulled Ginji closer and started to lick his ear and neck. Ginji felt his face go warm and he moaned softly as the teasing continued.

"A-Aka-Akabane-kun….s-st-stop it I'm still mad at you."

Akabane completely ignored his lover's pleas and continued down Ginji's neck all the way down to his collarbone. Ginji's knees where starting to get weak, but before he was completely helpless a voice from the front of the room made them stop.

"Well I guess we should have called first don't you think so Jubei?"

Jubei and Kasuki walked into the house with their bags. Ginji broke away from his lover and blushed as he watched his friends put their bags on the floor.

"Um…Jubei…Kasuki what are you doing here?"

Kasuki smiled.

"Me and Jubei decided to go on a vacation ourselves too."

"How did you find my beach house anyway?"

Akabane asked a little frustrated from being interrupted. Kasuki just smirked and sat down on the couch with Jubei sitting next to him.

"We just followed you that's all."

"Wow really Kasuki that's awesome now all my friends are here and we can have a great vacation together right Akabane-kun."

"Yea…great…."

Akabane rolled his eyes as he too sat down on the other couch in the living room. Ginji pouted at his lover as he sat down next to him. Kasuki smiled at his friends' happiness at their arrival.

"I'm sure we will now why don't we go find a room to stay in huh Jubei?"

"Sure Kasuki."

With that they said their goodbyes and left to find a room. As the two men went up the stairs and out of sight Ginji turned to his lover with glaring eyes. Akabane gulped as the stare intensified.

"Akabane…."

"Yea G-Ginji?"

"You are sleeping on the floor tonight no sex for a week do I make myself clear."

"WHAT! But Ginji I said I was sorry for breaking up Ban and Shido what do I need to do to make you forgive me."

Ginji just shook his head.

"That's not the reason."

"Then what is?"

"Its for not stopping when I told you to and embarrassing me in front of Jubei and Kasuki."

Akabane was shocked he didn't know what to say to that. Ginji crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from his lover. Akabane was going to say something but pair of voices made him stop. (Man Akabane can't catch a break can he lol)

"Ban come on that would be the perfect plan don't you think?"

"I-I don't know Shido maybe-

"BAN! SHIDO!"

Ban and Shido stopped their conversation and turned to see a very happy Ginji running towards them. Ginji hugged them both until they turned blue.

"G-Ginji c-can't b-bre-breathe."

Ban and Shido said as they were about to faint. Ginji then let go and watched as the color of their faces returned to normal.

"Sorry guys I'm just happy that you two made up and are happy again that's all."

Shido smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ban who of course blushed.

"Thanks Ginji we are happy aren't we honey bunch."

Shido received a punch in the shoulder at the nickname as a still blushing Ban turned away from them. Ginji just laughed at his friends' antics, he then suddenly realized he forgot to tell them the good news.

"Oh Ban, Shido guess what?"

"What?"

"Kasuki and Jubei are here and will be staying with us isn't that great?"

Ban and Shido looked at each other then back at Ginji. Akabane on the other hand already had his hands over his ears as he waited for what he knew would come.

"_Here we go again.."_

Akabane thought as he counted down slowly.

"3…2…1"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

**(The next morning)**

Ban and Shido's Room

Ban and Shido were laying in bed as the sunlight started to shine through there window. Shido turned to look out onto the beach. He smiled at the beautiful day that was being shown to him. Shido then turned his attention to the man next to him on the bed. While smiling at the lovely sight before him he took his hand and brushed a few hairs from his lover's face. Which in turn made the man stir and open his eyes.

"Morning sunshine."

Shido said as he saw Ban start to wake up. Ban blinked a few times, yawned, and nuzzled his face against Shido's shoulder that he was sleeping on the night before.

"Morning…"

Shido smiled once more and kissed his lover on the head. Ban just sighed as he moved even closer to the man next to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

Ban nodded.

"Yes very well you?"

Shido smiled.

"Oh you have no idea."

Ban looked at the beat master for a minute trying to figure out what that statement meant but decided it was to early to think at the moment. Shido smirked at him as he pulled Ban closer to him.

"Ooook well anyway what time is it?"

Shido looked at the table clock next to the bed and noticed it was 7:30am.

"Its 7:30."

Ban groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm and laid on his back. Shido giggled at the scene in front of him.

"Its to early…..Shhhhiiiiiiddddoooo…..let me sleep for five more minutes please…"

Shido was shocked at the way Ban was acting. He never thought a man as stubborn as him would be so damn cute in the morning. Shido couldn't help himself he had to laugh…so he did.

"Hahahaha"

"What's so funny Shido?"

"Ha..you…I never…Haha….thought you could act….haha…so…so…Ginji like in the morning its cute…hahaha."

Ban's face was beat red as he sat up in bed and turned his face away from his lover. He then pulled the covers back and stood up. Ban was about to leave when a strong arm pulled him off his feet and back onto the bed.

"Haha…Ban I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad I just thought it was cute what you did that's all."

"Yea well I don't think its funny."

Ban turned around to stare Shido right in the eyes.

"If you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE, I will seriously dump your ass and then kill you slowly….got it."

Shido stared back into those beautiful purple orbs, kissed those soft pink lips, and whispered softly into his lover's ear.

"I promise."

Ban's face got even darker after those words, and then tried once again to get out of bed. Shido let him up this time but not with out pinching Ban's butt. Which made him receive another good punch into the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Ginji and Akabane's Room

Akabane woke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He turned around from his position on the floor and noticed that Ginji wasn't in bed anymore. As he sat up and stretched his arms, Akabane sighed softly remembering the little fight they had yesterday.

Flashback

"_Akabane…."_

"_Yea G-Ginji?"_

"_You are sleeping on the floor tonight no sex for a week do I make myself clear."_

"_WHAT! But Ginji I said I was sorry for breaking up Ban and Shido what do I need to do to make you forgive me."_

_Ginji just shook his head._

"_That's not the reason."_

"_Then what is?"_

"Its for not stopping when I told you to and embarrassing me in front of Jubbei and Kazuki."

**End Flashback**

With one more sigh Akabane turned his attention to the bathroom. After a few more minutes Ginji came out in a towel that was tightly wrapped around his waist. Akabane couldn't help staring at the well-built chest and smooth skin of his lover. Feeling eyes on him Ginji turned to face his lover.

"Akabane…is there a reason you are staring at me like a starving wolf."

Akabane snapped out of his daze and answered the young man in front of him.

"No…no reason its just that you look really sexy with that towel on I just couldn't resist staring is all."

"Hn well as flattering as that is you STILL aren't getting any for a week understand."

Akabane's smile that was on his face, disappeared suddenly and was replaced with a pout. Ginji smirked at his lover as he turned away and headed into his walk in closet looking for a set of cloths to wear for the day. Akabane watched his lover get his cloths together. He then decided to just say what was on his mind so he wouldn't have to say it later.

"Uh…Ginji."

Ginji stopped what he was doing in the closet and stuck his head out and looked at the man still on the floor.

"Yea Akabane-kun what is it?"

Akabane smiled softly at the "kun" Ginji added at the end of his name, which meant he was somewhat forgiven but not fully.

"I-I know you are upset with what I did in front of your friends but I want you to know that I am 100% sorry about that."

Ginji stared at his lover for a few minutes, then he put the cloths he was holding down on the nightstand, and walked over and sat down next to Akabane.

"Oh Akabane I know you are sorry about that I just want you to have a punishment for what you did so you know in the future stuff like that will not happen again."

Akabane smiled once more and pulled Ginji into a tight embrace never wanting to let him go.

"Really Ginji do you really mean that?"

Ginji nodded.

"Does this mean you forgive me then and that I can come back in bed tonight?"

"Not fully but just a little ok I am still enforcing your punishment so there is still no sex for a week got it. Oh and yes you are aloud back in the bed."

Jackal was a little upset about the no sex thing for a week but just knowing and hearing that Ginji forgives him just a little, makes the whole punishment for a week sound not as bad as he thought it was.

**Kazuki and Jubbei's Room**

Kazuki was sitting on the balcony looking out at the beautiful sunny beach and enjoying the warm air that blew around carrying his hair softly in the wind. The young thread spinner sighed in contentment as he continued to stare out into the blue sea, not really noticing the figure that was walking up behind him. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around Kazuki's waist in turn making the thread spinner jump.

"Morning Kazuki my love."

Kazuki smiled at the greeting and leaned into the embrace nuzzling his head against his lovers shoulder.

"Morning Jubbei darling how did you sleep?"

"I slept great considering you where right they're next to me."

"Hn well of course I was who else do you think would be next to you."

Jubbei tightened his grip on the young man in front of him and kissed his cheek.

"No one, no one else, I want only you next to me for the rest of my life Kazuki."

Kazuki's body grew stiff for a few minutes after hearing these words. He then turned around slowly to face the man behind him; leaned up and kissed the man's lips softly but with all the love he had for the man. After a minute of lip lock Kazuki broke the kiss and looked up at his loyal bodyguard turned lover and told him in his lovely voice.

"Jubbei you have no idea how happy that makes me feel to hear you say those words to me…I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too Kazuki."

With that the two love birds kissed once more before grabbing each other's hands and walked into the shower to get ready for the day.

**(Later in the day)**

As the afternoon approached the group of friends decided to go out on the beach to eat lunch. So Ban, Ginji, and Kazuki went to the kitchen to make lunch for the little picnic they were going to have. Meanwhile Akabane, Shido, and Jubbei went into the living room to watch TV while the food was being made.

"So Jubbei how are you and Kazuki doing I haven't seen you two in a while."

Shido asked as they sat on the couch relaxing before they're outing started. Jubbei smirked at the beast master and nodded his head.

"We are doing fine Shido-san we just finished touring Europe, so how are you and Ban-san doing?"

Shido was taken back by this, he looked at his friend wondering how he new about Ban and him when he didn't tell him anything. Jubbei seemed to sense this and gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"Me and Kazuki ran into Ban when we were on our way to visit you but found out from Ban that you were going on vacation, and that's when we found out he really liked you a lot."

Shido stared at the man next to him and was amazed that he actually got Ban to come to terms with his feelings so quickly.

"Wow so you two are the reason why he basically came running after me and confessed his feelings for me huh."

Jubbei was about to speak but Akabane who was quiet this whole time decided to put his two sense in.

"Actually Shido-san me and Ginji were the ones that helped Ban realize his feelings for you and was the reason why he practically came running after you."

Shido stared at the man across from him.

"What? Are you serious?"

Akabane nodded as he sat back further into the couch. Shido on the other hand was shocked, too shocked for words. Just then voices came from the kitchen signaling that their lovers were finished with the food, and the three men came walking out with a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Well shall we get going guys?"

Ginji said as he came closer to the three men in the living room completely oblivious to all the tension in the air. Kazuki being the sharp one noticed it and walked over to his hyper active friend.

"Um Ginji I don't think now is the right time to-

"Shido what's the matter?"

Ban asked his lover as he walked over to him noticing the shocked look on his face. As he didn't get a response he quickly turned his attention to Akabane.

"What did you say to him this time Jackal?"

Akabane calmly leaned forward and rested his hands on his lap and lifted his head so his eyes were level with Ban's.

"All I told him was that me and Ginji were the ones that helped you realize your feelings for Shido and that's it I swear."

Ban looked from Akabane to Ginji then back to a surprised but silent Shido.

"It looks to me like you forgot to tell him all the details about your whole confession huh Ban-san."

Ban didn't say anything as he slowly sat down next to his lover and grabbed his hand trying to get his attention. Shido felt something touch his hand; he looked next to him to see that Ban held his hand.

"Ban?"

"Yea Shido its me."

"I'm confused what does Akabane mean that he and Ginji are the reason you and me are together?"

Ban turned away for a minute trying to find the right words to say. After a few tense seconds Ban finally turned his attention back to his worried lover.

"He means that before I came to you I actually came over to Ginji's house after I left your home, I then told Ginji and Akabane what happened and they told me to tell you how I felt. So after a little thinking I came to a conclusion and decided to go and tell you my feelings. I then ran back to your house but realized you weren't there and I was totally crushed, and was about to give up when Kazuki and Jubbei showed up and found me in front of your house. They asked me what I was doing at your house and I really didn't say much considering they figured it all out on there own that I had feelings for you. And so after much deliberation and a reality check I finally figured out what to do and that's when I ran all the way to the bus stop to find you and tell you my feelings, and here we are."

Ban finished his story with a bright smile on his face as he tightened his grip on Shido's hand. Shido sat there taking all this info in and after a moment of silence he finally spoke.

"So this whole thing happened because of Akabane and Ginji with a little help from Kazuki and Jubbei is that what I am understanding."

"Yes that is correct Shido if it wasn't for them I probably never would have had the courage to tell you my feelings, and we wouldn't be where we are now."

Shido looked around at the men in the room and then put his focus back to the man in front of him. Ban still had his bright smile on his face as he and the rest of the group waited for his answer.

"Well that sure as hell answered all the missing pieces for me. So I guess we don't really have to figure out a plan to get back at Akabane after all then huh."

"Um…yea I guess your right Shido, considering he kind of helped us get together in the first place."

Ban said as he nodded his head in agreement. Ginji who was finally able to speak heard the last thing Ban said.

"Yea I also agree with that last part."

Ban and Shido turned to stare at their friend with questionable looks. Ginji on the other hand just shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you talking about Ginji?"

"I mean I already have a punishment for him that is going to last a week…. and don't worry after this he won't do or say anything embarrassing again, Right Akabane?"

"Right…"

"Ok well whatever floats your boat Ginji."

Ban said as he kept staring at his friend like he had two heads.

"I wonder what type of punishment it is?"

Ban thought to himself.

"Well Shido-san, Ban-chan, Kazu, Jubbei, lets go on our picnic ok?"

"Ginji…

Ban started but decided not to finish his sentence as he shook his head, looked at his lover and smiled once more.

"Well what do you think shall we join them in their picnic?"

Shido just smirked and leaned closer to Ban without warning and stole a quick but loving kiss, that left a blushing and angry Ban glaring back at him. Shido just shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the couch and turned his attentions to the group.

"Ok guys lets have that picnic."

"YEA! Let's go."

Ginji yelled as he grabbed the basket Akabane following him out the door, Kazuki grabbed the blanket Jubbei following him out the door, and a smirking Shido held out his hand for his lover to take.

"Shall we my darling?"

Ban glared up at him for a few minutes but the glared soon disappeared and in its place was another bright smile. He then grabbed the hand that was offered to him and was pulled up off the couch and into a strong but soft chest.

"Oh alright I guess we could."

"Great then I suggest that we get a move on before Ginji eats all the food."

Shido said as he dragged a happy Ban behind him and out the door into the warm summer breeze.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys i'm sorry for taking so long for updating I was having MAJOR writters block and suffering from a bad sinus cold for a few days. But I am all better now lol. Well here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 11:**

As the group arrived on the beach Kazuki and Jubbei took the blanket and spread it out on the sand. Ginji then placed the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket and started to unload the food with help from Akabane. Meanwhile Ban and Shido were just arriving as everyone finished setting everything up. Ginji looked up from his tasks with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Ban, Shido?"

Ban and Shido turned their attention to the voice that called them.

"Yea Ginji what is it?"

Shido asked as he pulled Ban along as he walked up to the group. He then sat down on the blanket pulling a very embarrassed Ban onto his lap. Ginji kept smiling at

them before he answered Shido's question.

"Oh uh do you guys what a sandwich or something to drink first?"

"I'll have a drink."

Ban said as he shyly nuzzled closer to Shido's chest.

"Same here Ginji."

Shido answered as he wrapped his arms around the man in his lap, smiling all the while. Ginji just nodded his head as he dug out the two drinks and tossed them over to the couple. He then turned his attention to Jubbei and Kazuki.

"Jubbei, Kazu do you two want anything yet?"

Ginji asked as he looked over to the far side of the blanket to find Jubbei with Kazuki's head lying on his lap. They were softly sharing sweet loving words with each other before Ginji's voice interrupted them.

"Nothing for me yet."

Jubbei answered back as he looked at Ginji. Jubbei turned his attention back to the man in his lap. He softly moved some hair out of Kazuki's face as he softly asked him if he needed anything.

"Kazuki my love do you want something to drink or eat yet?"

Kazuki looked up at his lover and smiled lovingly at him. He kissed his lips quickly and shook his head.

"No not yet darling."

Jubbei smiled down at him once more, kissed him, and then turned his attention back to Ginji who was watching this whole scene play out.

"Nothing for Kazuki either Ginji."

Ginji just nodded his head slowly, turned and faced Ban, Shido, and Akabane. Ban noticed the look on Ginji's face and wondered what was wrong as he took a few sips of his drink.

"Hey Ginji what's up what's with the face?"

Ginji shook his head to clear his thoughts before he answered his ex-partner.

"Um…its nothing really but…

"But what?"

Shido asked getting worried.

"Don't you guys think that Jubbei and Kazuki seem to be acting like a newlywed couple or something?"

Ban and Shido looked at each other then looked over at their friends who where now sitting next to each other with Kazuki resting his head on Jubbei's shoulder all the while looking out to the sea. Meanwhile Jubbei's hand was wrapped around Kazuki's waste holding him even closer.

"Uh y-yea I see what you mean Ginji."

Ban said as Shido nodded his head in agreement. Ginji then looked next to him to find Akabane lying on his back with his hat covering his face. Ginji smiled down at his lover softly, and then tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Akabane-kun are you hungry or thirsty yet?"

Akabane slowly took his hat away from his eyes to look up at Ginji. He smirked as he leaned up further to steal a quick but loving kiss before answering a now blushing blonde.

"Sure I wouldn't mind a sandwich Ginji-kun."

Akabane said in a seductive voice all the while keeping that smirk planted on his face. A red-faced Ginji just nodded his head and turned away to get the sandwich.

"H-Here you go Akabane-kun."

"Thanks sweet cheeks."

Akabane said as he peeked Ginji on the lips before returning to his original position enjoying his sandwich. Ban and Shido who watched this whole display had shocked faces. Ginji noticed this when he finally turned back to his speechless friends.

"What?"

Shido was the first to speak after a long silence passed between friends.

"Um…nothing really…uh…

Shido trailed off a loss for words on what to reply with. Ban seeing and hearing the hesitation in his lovers voice decided to answer for him.

"What Shido is trying to say, is that since when do you have pet names for each other?"

Ginji looked at his friends for a few minutes, and then turned his attention back to Akabane who was silently watching the waves crash over the sand. He smiled lovingly at the man in black then sighed in contentment before facing Ban and Shido.

"I guess since me and Akabane moved in together I really can't remember sorry."

Ban just shook his head and sighed in defeat. Shido pulled Ban even closer to his chest until his ear rested over his heart.

"That's ok Ginji you don't have to push yourself to remember right now. Let's just enjoy the warm weather and eat some lunch ok."

Shido said as he took a sip of his drink. Ginji smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

After a few more hours out on the beach the group decided that it was time to head back in. Ginji, Kazuki, and Ban packed all the supplies away in the kitchen, while Shido, Jubbei, and Akabane got things set up to watch a movie. All though no one had decided on what to watch so they waited until everyone was in the living room before picking one.

"So what are we in the mood for?"

Ginji asked as he Ban, and Kazuki walked back into the room carrying a big bowl of popcorn and drinks. Kazuki handed out drinks, while Ban separated the popcorn into three bowls for all the couples to share.

"Well we wanted to wait until you guys came back before picking anything so you all can have a say in what we watch."

Jubbei said as he took his drink from his lover, and his bowl of popcorn from Ban.

"Oh ok well I don't really care what we watch."

Ginji said as he sat down next to Akabane who automatically pulled Ginji to his side and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Ok well that really doesn't help on the selection but will figure something out."

Ban said as he finished giving everyone popcorn, and then took his seat next to Shido.

"How about we watch a horror movie?"

Akabane suggested. Everyone thought for a few minutes until Kazuki broke the silence.

"Or how about a romance?"

Jubbei smiled at his lover.

"I think that's a great choice love."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the two on the love seat.

"What about an action movie?"

Ginji asked looking around at the group.

"I don't mind that at all."

Akabane said as he shrugged his shoulders while watching everyone's reaction.

"I think we should pick a mystery."

Ban said as he took a hand full of popcorn from his bowl and putting it into his mouth. A moment of silence came over the room once more.

"Yea I think that's perfect."

Ginji said as he nodded his head happily.

"What do you think Kazu, Jubbei, Akabane?"

"Sure"

Kazu and Jubbei said.

"Works for me."

Akabane said as he also ate a handful of popcorn.

"Ok then its settled mystery it is."

Ginji said as he stood up and walked over to the TV and opened the entertainment center doors to look for a mystery movie.

"Great choice."

Shido whispered into Ban's ear as he smiled.

"T-Thanks."

Ban blushed at the contact, but smiled anyway happy with his choice too.

Soon Ginji came back to his group of friends with a movie in hand and put it into the DVD player. He then grabbed the remote and took his place on the couch with Akabane.

"I hope you guys like it."

"What is it?"

Shido asked.

"Shutter Island."

Ginji answered as he waited for the menu to pop up so he could start the movie.

"Shutter Island? Isn't that the movie where two detectives go to a mental hospital to investigate a disappearance?"

Kazuki asked as he looked at Jubbei. Jubbei just shrugged his shoulders. Kazuki then turned to face the group in the room.

"Yea Kazuki that's right."

Akabane said as he took a sip of his drink and took another hand full of popcorn.

"Hey isn't this supposed to be scary too?"

Ban asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why are you scared?"

Shido asked jokingly. Ban glared at the beast master and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"No I'm not I'm just asking a question geez."

Shido chuckled softly at his lovers' reaction and pulled him close to his side wrapping his arms around him.

"Ok, Ok but if you do get scared you can always hold onto me."

Shido whispered into Ban's ear. As Shido's warm breath passed over his ear he felt a shiver go up his spine and his cheeks grew warm.

"S-S-Sure."

Ban stuttered.

"Ok guys here we go."

Ginji said getting everyone's attention as he turned off the lights and snuggled back next to Akabane as the movie started. As the movie played and got more intense, Ban decided to glance around the room to see if anyone was getting freaked out yet. He noticed that Kazuki was glued to the screen along with Jubbei. Ban just smirked at them; he then turned to Ginji and Akabane. Ginji was hiding his face against Akabane's shoulder as a scary part happened. Which in turn made Ban glance at the TV right when it happened and he too jumped a little. Ban suddenly felt an arm wrap around him and he was pulled to a warm chest.

"It's ok love I'm here."

Shido whispered into his ear once more. Ban shivered at the warm breath against his ear as he snuggled closer to the man next to him. As the movie continued Ban seemed to be glued to Shido's side. Of course the beast master didn't mind at all, so he just smiled sweetly down at his lover and tightened his grip around Ban. Ginji saw this as he sneaked a peak at his group of friends.

"I guess Ban doesn't do well with scary movies huh Akabane?"

Akabane pulled his attention from the movie to the whispered question that Ginji asked. He glanced over at Shido and Ban and noticed the closeness that was between them, and just smirked.

"Yea it sure looks that way."

"I hope Ban-chan doesn't have any bad dreams tonight."

Akabane snickered at that statement.

"What's so funny?"

Ginji asked still in a hushed tone. Akabane clamed down and stared at his lover, then stole a quick kiss before answering.

"I have a strong feeling that Ban-san will be just fine and that there will be no screams of fear coming from his room tonight."

Akabane said as he smiled at Ginji once more before returning back to the movie. Ginji on the other hand was at a loss for words as he tried to figure out what Akabane meant by what he said. But after a while he just shrugged and decided to think about it later.

"Well that was a great movie the ending really surprised me."

Kazuki said as he stretched his arms and legs from sitting to long on the love seat. Jubbei nodded his agreement.

"Yea I know who would of thought that the main character was the one that killed his wife."

Jubbei said as he too stood and stretched his limbs. Ginji soon stood and went to take the movie out and put it away.

"Well Ginji-kun, Ban-san, Shido-san, and Akabane-san me and Jubbei will be going up to bed so we wish you all a goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The group called as the couple heading up stairs to bed. Meanwhile back in the living room Ban and Shido were still sitting on the couch waiting for Ginji to finish putting the movie away.

"Well that was really fun I enjoyed the movie a lot even though I jumped at a couple of spots."

Ginji said as he shyly scratched the back of his head. Akabane smirked as his lover's nervousness as he pulled him down on the couch once more.

"Yea I agree Ginji-kun I really enjoyed myself tonight great choice on the movie Ban-san."

Ban blushed a little at the compliment and nodded his head.

"Thanks Akabane-san."

"Yea great job Ban-chan."

Ginji said as he smiled at his best friend. Ban just nodded once more before turning his attention to the man next to him. Shido just smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheek softly.

"I agree with both of them great job."

Shido said as he continued to stare into deep pools of violet. Ban's cheek warmed up again and he smiled as he leaned into the touch. Ginji and Akabane just sat and watched the display of affection of their friends. All they could do was smile at the scene in front of them.

"Well we better get to bed right Ginji-kun?"

Ginji was brought out of his thoughts as he looked up at his lover.

"Uh sure I'm really tired anyway so why not it is getting late after all."

Ginji then stood up and turned his eyes back to the two men still staring at each other. Ginji smiled once more at the looks that were being shared between the two. Akabane decided to try and get their attention.

"Me and Ginji will be retiring to our room for the night so I hope you two have pleasant dreams tonight come Ginji."

With that Akabane started to head for the stairs soon followed by Ginji. But before either of them could make it up the stairs two pairs of voices stopped them.

"Goodnight Ginji-kun, Akabane-san."

Shido and Ban said as they finally broke the staring contest that was going on between them.

Ginji smiled.

"Night."

Then Ginji turned and followed his lover up the stairs and into their room. Ban and Shido watched as both men entered the doorway and waited until the door was closed before turning back to each other. Shido was the first to speak.

"I guess we should head up too don't you think?"

Shido asked as he stared at the beautiful man in front of him. Ban smiled sweetly at him and closed the distance between them with a smoldering hot, passionate, kiss that left both men painting for breath. Shido stared in shock at what Ban just did.

"Wh-What was that about?"

Ban stayed silent.

"Ban?"

Shido asked getting suspicious with the way Ban wasn't looking him in the eyes. After a few minutes of silence Ban finally spoke.

"I-I just wanted to express how much I loved you that's all."

Ban's voice was a little nervous from the confession but he knew he had to say that or else he would have never said it. Shido stared at him for a few seconds before the words sank in.

"Well wow…

"Wow what?"

Ban asked getting upset.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Shido shook his head firmly.

"No, No it's a great thing."

Shido said as he wrapped his arms around the man in front of him pulling him into a warm embrace. Ban was a little confused but decided to think about Shido's words later as he melted into the strong arms that held him. Ban sighed in comfort as he smiled softly against his lover's chest. Shido smiled happily as he held the love of his life in his arms.

"Hey Ban I think we should go upstairs to bed."

Shido said softly as he pulled Ban back to look at him. Ban was a little disappointed from the lack of warmth. Shido noticing this smirked at him as he slowly stood up pulling Ban with him.

"Don't look so disappointed."

"What are you talking about?"

Ban asked staring at the man in front of him. Shido just chuckled and shook his head. Ban was getting upset as his lover kept chuckling.

"Shido what is so funny?"

"N-Nothing Ban its just that I think we should continue this upstairs is all."

Shido said as he winked and started pulling Ban towards the stairs. As they came to the bottom of the stairs and Shido started walking up them Ban stopped in his tracks. Shido turned as he felt Ban suddenly go stiff.

"Ban what's wrong?"

Shido asked as he turned around fully to stare at his lover with worried eyes.

"Shido what did you mean finish this upstairs?"

Shido sighed as he came closer to the shy man in front of him. He caressed his cheek as he looked into pools of violet once more.

"I meant I want to make love to you."

Ban froze for a few minutes trying to process the words that Shido just said.

"W-W-What?"

"I said I want to-

Ban stopped him.

"I know what you said but what I mean is I…

Ban trailed off as he looked away from the best master, a light blush covering his face. Shido took his hand, placed it under Ban's chin, and made him look at him directly.

"Ban I love you with all of my heart you know that right?"

Ban nodded.

"I just want to make you happy and I promise to stop if you don't like it ok."

"But…I…

Ban didn't get a chance to answer as he was pulled into a lip-crushing kiss. Ban was taken back at first but after a few seconds he responded to the kiss by licking Shido's bottom lip asking for entry. Which he was aloud right away, and then began the battle of tongues as both men fought for dominance. After a few minutes of fighting Shido came out the victor and by that time they pulled apart for air. Ban while panting looked into lust filled, loving, gray eyes.

"Sigh….a-alright….b-but if I say stop you better stop do I make myself clear."

Ban said as he blushed.

"Crystal."

Shido then picked Ban up bridle style, earning him a yelp of surprise from the man in his arms. Ban glared at his lover but just shook his head as he was hulled up the stairs into their room.

Well there it is I hope you liked it but don't worry the lemon will be coming in the next chapter so please read and review. c ya next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the lemon you guys were waitng for I hope you like it. Its actually the first one I wrote lol. So please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 12:**

As Shido approached the door he placed Ban on his feet. He took out the room key and opened the door. Shido turned back to his lover.

"Ban I know this is your first time and everything. But I just want to remind you that it may hurt for a while but I promise to make it as pleasurable as I can."

Ban smiled sweetly as his cheeks turned crimson. He sighed softly before making eye contact with his lover.

"I-I understand Shido I love you so much. That's why I am letting you be my first, and because I also trust you to keep your word."

Shido was surprised at the answered he received. How can Ban trust him so quickly? As he was thinking he was cut off as Ban's hand buried in his hair and yanked his lips down to his own. The kiss was slower than their first, each of them exploring and getting their bearings. Ban felt warmth spread from his head to his toes as the beast master's tongue brushed against his lips asking for entry. The Jagan's own slick appendage rubbed against Shido's.

They fought for dominance, which neither seemed to get the upper hand in, until they needed to breathe. After a few minutes they pulled apart. Ban smiled slightly before his eyelids fell heavily, covering his Violet hues, just unable to stay awake any longer.

Once in the bedroom Ban was thrown on his back on the bed, the taller male pouncing on him and pinning his wrists by his head, kissing him fiercely. Ban was amazed that he didn't mind the rough treatment; in fact it might have been turning him on more.

He battled with Shido in their tongue war and slowly lifted his knee to rub against the erection that was straining against the other man's pants, eliciting a moan. Shido released his wrists in favor of unzipping Ban's pants and shoving it off before ripping open the man's shirt. Ban gasped, feeling his blood starting to boil with lust.

He sat up, sliding off his destroyed shirt and pulled Shido's black shirt off. He threw it away from the bed before unfastening his lover's pants and shoving them over his hips. Shido pushed him back down by placing one hand on his shoulder the other he had up near his own head, as he pulled his white headband off, letting his bangs fall over his face.

He got the headband off and leaned down to bite and lick at the snake man's exposed throat. Ban panted, his hand burying itself in Shido's hair. His left hand reached down to unbutton his own pants, releasing his throbbing organ from the confines of the denim.

Shido pulled back and helped his lover kick off his pants. Then he reached up the bedside table before producing a tube of lube from the drawer.

"When did you put that in there?" Ban chuckled.

"When you were out in the hot tub. So, you ready?" He asked, holding up the tube.

"Y-Yes, just remember if I tell you to stop you stop got it?"

"I promise." he smirked.

At this point Ban was a little nervous.

"Then you may continue, but no I swear I will kill you if you do something I don't like."

"I was never going to." He grinned, kissing his lover.

Ban parted his legs and the beast master reseated himself between them as he popped open the top of the tube and smeared the slick gel over a few of his fingers. The Jagan master took a deep breath, running both his hands down his taunt chest and abs, trying to relax.

Shido pressed his first finger past the tight ring of muscle, causing Ban to growl softly in protest. At least until the taller man's other hand wrapped around his manhood and started to stroke slowly. Once his partner was suitably distracted he pressed in the second digit and started stretching and probing experimentally. Ban felt the slight discomfort but ignored it in favor of the more pleasurable sensation; at least until the fingers inside him brushed something that made a lightning bolt of bliss zing through him.

"S-Shido!" He gasped.

"Do that again."

The beast master curled his fingers in the same way, and Ban moaned, arching his hips and screwing his eyes closed. Shido's eyes devoured the sight, and he licked his lips, he couldn't wait any longer.

He removed his fingers and Ban watched with half-lidded eyes as he lubed his member. As good as that feeling was, he was a little nervous. Fingers were one thing but his lover was a _lot_ bigger than a couple of fingers. He couldn't really back out now though, he really didn't want to.

"You ready for this?" he whispered as he positioned himself at the Jagan master's entrance.

"Yeah…I'm good…go ahead." he panted, his hands reaching up to grab Shido's shoulders.

The beast master didn't need further encouragement and started pushing forward, a soft growl of pleasure rumbling in his throat as he felt Ban's tight heat wrap around him. His smaller lover however bit his lip to keep from whimpering, the nails of his hand puncturing Shido's shoulder blade. Shido saw the look of pain and reached down between them to gently stroke his lover's neglected organ. It helped, but wasn't nearly enough to get away from the pain.

"Just, hold on, okay Ban?" he mumbled.

Ban nodded as Shido slowly adjusted his angle, giving a few shallow thrusts until he found it. Ban felt the spark of pleasure go threw his whole body and gasped.

"There-do that again."

Shido rolled his hips forward and hit the same place, Ban's breath caught and his back arched slightly. Encouraged, he repeated the motion at the same angle.

"Shido I….aah-harder." he growled.

With that the best master picked up a slow powerful rhythm, stroking Ban in time. The brunette moaned with every thrust, his legs wrapping around Shido's hips.

"Wholly shit…ah!…Shido-faster, please." he hissed.

"Well, since you said please." he whispered in his ear, before licking the shell.

Ban shuttered, groaning when Shido quickly picked up his pace, his thick organ pounding in and out and hitting the same spot each time with deadly accuracy. Ban's body responded to the pleasure as he arched his back and hips, wanting more, and receiving it. Shido's name poured past his lips and his nails scratched rivers of crimson into his lover's back, filling their noses with the heady aroma. Shido seemed determined to leave just as many marks on his lover's skin, biting and licking every inch of exposed skin on his neck and shoulders.

Ban felt the fire coiling in his belly, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Shido-I-I-ah!" he tried.

"Come for me Ban." he growled, nipping his shoulder once again to draw out blood.

Ban screamed his name as he came, strands of pearly fluid coating their stomachs. Shido felt the muscles around his weeping member tighten and spasm pulling him to the brink of his own orgasm.

"Ban!" he growled, filling his lover to the brim with his hot seed.

After riding out their orgasms, they laid next to each other panting softly. Shido's arm wrapped around Ban and pulled him close, they were both sticky with cum, but neither seemed to care at the moment. Ban moved close and cupped the Shido's cheek with his hand before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you Shido…and thank you." he whispered, the moonlight from the window the only thing illuminating the room. It was glowing a white.

Shido smiled and turned his head, kissing the palm of his lover's hand.

"I love you too sweet cheeks." he said softly, there was so much sweetness and love in his tone. He brushed the hair out of Ban's face, before closing his eyes.

Ban draped his arm over Shido's ribs as he smiled contently. He wasn't a virgin anymore! He was so happy that he done it with someone he loved that he even aloud the little pet name. Shido was so careful and patient with him. That whole reason was just another part what he loved about the man next to him. So with that loving thought he drifted off to sleep.

Ban awoke warm in Shido's embrace. The scents from the night before mingled in the air and light was pouring in through the window. Ban shifted, and felt a dull pain shoot through his lower half, causing him to bite his lip and wince.

"Little sore Ban?"

"Ow…Just a little I didn't think it would hurt this much," he chuckled hoarsely.

"Guess my voice is a little rough too."

"After all the screaming you did last night I'm surprised you have a voice at all." Shido grinned, lightly kissing his lover's forehead.

Ban glared a little, but he was blushing. He wondered if anyone heard them.

"Come on, we should go get cleaned up." Shido suggested as he sat up and stretched

Ban lightly rolled his eyes, but pulled the blankets off of him and stood up. It wasn't the most pleasant sensation, but it was manageable.

Shido climbed out of bed after him, arms snaking around his waist, his lips brushing the lingering bruises from the night before. Ban relaxed to the touch. There was no way he wanted to give this up without a fight.

He gasped softly as his lover swept him up into his arms, carrying him out of the room with a grin.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking Shido!" he protested, giving a token struggle.

He didn't really care if Shido put him down or not, but he had to keep some of his dignity. Shido did put him down as soon as they reached the bathroom, before walking over to the shower and starting to adjust the taps.

"Are we showering together too?"

"Faster and more fun," the beast master winked. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before right?"

Ban lightly blushed. "No. I guess not."

"You gonna get all shy on me Ban?" he chuckled, finding the correct temperature for the shower and waving his lover over.

Ban rolled his violet orbs but a smirk cracked his face and he walked over, stepping into the shower before grabbing the other man and pulling him inside as well. Ban sighed contentedly as hot water rushed down his form, washing away the residue from the night before. Shido's arms wrapped around him again and he lightly nibbled his lover's jaw.

"So, any regrets?"

Ban smiled sweetly at the question.

"None whatsoever."

They then showered for a while. Then after they both decided it was time to get out, Shido stepped out first and grabbed a towel for himself and Ban. His lover smiled at him pecked him on the cheek, thanking him for the towel, wrapping it around his waist, and then making his way out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Shido also put his towel on and followed his lover out the door.

"I hope everyone had a good nights sleep last night?"

Ban asked as he took out a fresh pair of cloths from his bag. Shido did the same as he pulled his bag out of the closet he placed it in the day before.

"I'm sure they did Ban."

Ban nodded his head as he pulled on his shirt. He then took his towel off and proceeded to put his boxers and pants on. But a pair of strong warm arms wrapping around his body stopped him.

"Shiiiiiiiddddoooo….come on its too early for this now."

Ban whined as he tried to escape his lover's embrace. Shido on the other hand smirked at his lover's reaction.

"But you know you love it when I hold you like this right?"

Ban just shook his head tiredly as he turned in the arms surrounding him. He stood on his toes and placed a soft kiss on the man's lips. Shido responded to the kiss licking Ban's lower lip asking for entrance. Which he got in a few seconds, the kiss soon went from soft and sweet to hot and heavy as Ban moaned softly into the mind blowing kiss he was getting from Shido.

"Mmmm…Sh-Shido…."

"Tell me what you want Ban?"

Shido asked between in takes of breath. Ban maoned once more as the kiss was deepened even further to the point where Ban's knees almost gave out.

"I-I want you to f-

But Ban's answer was interrupted from a load knock on the door. The knock made both men stop what they were doing bringing them both back to reality. Ban was trying to catch his breath while Shido growled lowly in his throat and throwing death glares at the person that was behind the door. Ban was about to tell Shido to clam down when a voice came threw the door.

"Uh….Shido-chan, Ban-chan are you awake?"

It was Ginji. Both men sighed in defeat.

"Yea hold on a sec Ginji."

Ban said from behind the door. Both men finished getting dressed, fixed there hair, Ban grabbed his cigs from the bedside table, and then checking to make sure Shido was ready he went to open the door.

"Good morning Ban-chan, Shido-chan I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"No, No we were already up so don't worry about that."

Ban said as he smiled at his friend all the while trying not to blush. Ginji smiled back at him. Shido seeing the light blush forming on his lover's cheeks decided to change the subject.

"So Ginji what brings you to our door this morning?"

"Oh breakfast is ready I hope you two are hungry."

They both nodded. Ginji smiled once more before turning away from his friends and heading down the stairs to the food. As Ginji disappeared from their line of sight Ban left out a slow breathe. Shido hearing this turned his attention to the man next to him.

"Ban what's wrong?"

"Huh…oh nothing…"

Ban trailed off as he turned his face away from Shido. Shido not having any of this grabbed Ban's shoulder and turned him back to face him.

"Ban…what is it you can tell me?"

"…..I….I was just wondering if Ginji heard us just now?"

Shido sighed in relief as he smiled at his lover. He then pulled him into an embrace nuzzling his cheek against Ban's hair.

"I highly doubt it Ban so stop worrying so much ok."

"Ok but what if the others heard us last night…I mean you even said that I screamed a lot….so…

Ban trailed off as he turned his face away again. Shido placed his hand under his chin and pulled it back to stare into worried violet eyes.

"Ban look at me."

Ban looked into loving gray pools. He stared into them for a few minutes before Shido's voice broke him of his stare.

"I don't think they did…. and even by some weird way they somehow heard us I really don't care if they did."

Ban was shocked at his lover's response. How could he not be upset or worried about any of this. The things they do in their bedroom are private; Ban didn't want his friends to hear him having sex. So why is Shido acting like this.

"Sh-Shido how can you say that? Didn't what we did last night mean anything to you?"

Shido was shocked at the hurt look he saw in Ban's eyes. He didn't expect him to get upset about it.

"Of course it did Ban I love you that's why I did it. Aren't you happy?"

"Y-yes but…

"Then that's all that matters isn't."

"But Shido…

Shido stopped Ban's words with a loving kiss. Ban smiled around the kiss, he then wrapped his arms around Shido's neck making the kiss become deeper. After a few minutes of this both men had to break away for breathe.

"Now why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast huh?"

Ban slowly nodded as Shido grabbed his hand and they both walked down the stairs into the dinning room where the rest of the group was. Shido greeted everyone as he left Ban's side to get a plate. As Ban waited for Shido to return he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't senesce the person behind him. Until he felt a hand land on his shoulder making him yelp and jump to look behind him.

"Oh I'm so sorry for scaring you Ban-san."

"Ak-Akabane…don't do that."

"Again I am sorry. So where is your love sick puppy?"

Ban was a little confused about the nickname. But after a few minutes he finally got what he meant, and glared at the man in black.

"Shido is not a love sick pup…he just went to get us a plate of food to eat."

"Oh I see."

Akabane said as he looked over at the table and noticed the beast master gathering food onto a plate. He then turned his attention back to Ban who was watching him closely.

"Well that's good then."

"Why is that a good thing?"

Ban asked getting a little uneasy being around this guy. Even though Ginji said he has changed Ban still got weird vibes from this guy.

"I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind me asking of course."

"O-Ok what is it."

Ban said getting a very bad feeling about what the question might be. As Ban waited for Akabane to ask his mind was racing.

"_Oh man I hope its nothing about what me and Shido were doing last night."_

Ban thought to himself as Akabane's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Well I was wondering something?"

"And what is it exactly you were wondering about Jackal?"

Ban getting upset at the way this conversation was headed. Akabane smirked at him as his old nickname was said. While his mind put the pieces together from the way Ban was getting tense.

"So I was right?"

"Right about what?"

Akabane chuckled a little. Ban on the other hand was really getting pissed with this beating around the bush thing.

"WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY!"

Ban yelled, but soon regretted it as he felt all eyes of his friends and his lover on his back. He then slowly turned to face the group. They all were staring at the sudden out burst Ban just made. Most of the looks he got where shocked but one look was of worry as he soon realized that Shido was staring straight at him.

"Ban-san."

Ban turned around to face Akabane once more.

"What?"

Ban said threw gritted teeth. Akabane just smiled kindly at him before finally answering the question.

"Are you happy now?"

"About what?"

"About not being a virgin of course."

Ban's face lost all color at that statement. He suddenly felt very light headed. Akabane watched this he was getting worried at the very quiet man in front of him.

"Ban-san are you ok?"

Ban didn't say anything as he was about to fall over. But before he hit the floor Shido ran over to him at the last second to catch him before he hurt himself from the fall. His last thought before darkness took over was this.

"_He knows, He knows? How the hell does he know? Wait that must mean that he heard us. OH MY GOD!"_

End of chapter. I know cliff hangers suck but i just had to put one in. So i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. The next chapter will but up soon i promise. So until then c ya later.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I really like all the support I'm getting. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I continue to write it. So here is the next chapter enjoy

**Chapter 13:**

As Shido held Ban in his arms he looked him over to check and see if he was hurt. But to his relief there were no injures. Shido sighed as he stood up and held Ban close to his chest. He then turned his attention to the man that caused all this, Akabane.

"What did you say to him this time Akabane?"

"I just asked if he enjoyed not being a virgin anymore."

"You what?"

"I was just curious cuz Ban-san looked a lot happier since last night so I just assumed that's all. I really didn't mean anything by it."

Shido just glared at the man as he looked around the room at the rest of the people who were looking at the little scene. Ginji was the first to speak as he walked over to them.

"Uh…Shido-kun why don't you go and take Ban-chan upstairs to rest while we get some food together for him to eat later ok?"

"Ginji you don't have to do that besides I'm sure he'll be up before you know it."

"Are you sure Shido-kun?"

Shido nodded as he smiled kindly at his friend, then turned his attention to Kazuki and Jubbei. Who were enjoying there breakfast and each other's company.

"Kazuki can you help get Ban into bed?"

Kazuki turned to face the beast master, then looked back at Jubbei who just nodded yes. The thread spinner then smiled back, kissed his lover and followed Shido up the stairs.

(Shido and Ban's Bedroom)

As Shido and Kazuki arrived at Ban and Shido's room, Kazuki offered to open the door and let Shido in first. Shido walked into the room and softly placed Ban onto the bed. Kazuki stood at the end of the bed waiting for what he had to help with.

"So what is it you wanted help with Shido?"

Kazuki asked as he still waited for his task to begin. Shido sighed and brushed some hair away from Ban's face before answering.

"Actually Kazuki I just wanted to talk to you in private about something."

Kazuki was a little surprised at first but shook that feeling off as he smiled at his closest friend.

"Ok Shido what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh…well…

Shido trailed off as he tried to think of the right words but nothing came to him. Kazuki saw this and decided to try and help him out.

"Let me guess it has something to do with what Akabane-san said right?"

Shido was shocked at this but then smirked at the idea considering whom he was dealing with. He just shook his head and looked at the thread spinner.

"I see you didn't miss what he said then."

"Oh Shido you know me I always listen in on conversations, I mean its what I do."

"Sigh…I know that's why I'm not surprised that you know."

Kazuki smiled at his friend and waited for him to continue. But before anyone could say anymore they heard a noise from the bed.

"Urg…what happened? Where am I?"

Ban said as he slowly came to and looked around the room. Shido stood up and walked closer to the bed and smiled sweetly down at his lover.

"Are you all right Ban?"

He nodded as he tried to sit up. Shido noticed this and decided to help him to a sitting position. As his head finally cleared he noticed Kazuki standing at the end of the bed with a bright smile on his face.

"What are you doing here thread spinner and where is your guard dog?"

Kazuki chuckled a little at Ban's nickname for Jubbei.

"He is downstairs with Ginji and Akabane."

"Ok well that doesn't explain why you are here."

"That's because I asked him to help me get you up here and put you into bed."

Shido said as he sat down next to his lover. Ban turned to face Shido for the second time and had a confused look on his face.

"But why am I up here I thought we were downstairs eating breakfast?"

Shido sighed and took Ban's hand in his as he started to explain what happened.

"Well you and Akabane were talking while I went to get us breakfast."

Ban nodded understanding so far. Shido continued with his explanation.

"Then Akabane asked you something personal, you then got upset, started hyperventilating, and then you passed out."

Ban stared at his lover for a few minutes as he took this information in. He looked over to Kazuki to see if he heard his lover right, and with a nod from him he faced Shido once more.

"So what was it exactly that Akabane asked this time?"

Shido hesitated at first and was about to answer when Kazuki's voice interrupted him.

"He asked if you enjoyed not being a virgin anymore."

Kazuki said point blank. Ban's face went bright red and then he hid his face into Shido's shoulder. Shido on the other hand glared at his friend.

"Gee thanks Kazuki."

"Your welcome Shido now if that is all you need me for I will be returning to Jubbei before he starts to worry, and finishing the rest of my breakfast."

"Yea, Yea you can go."

Kazuki smirked at him then turned his attention back to the still embarrassed Ban.

"I hope you feel better Ban."

With that being said he turned and walked out the door shutting the door behind him. As Shido made sure he was gone he slowly pulled Ban away from his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Ban its ok just take slow deep breaths."

Ban glared at his lover and pulled away from the warmth he come to love. Shido was surprised at this and tried to comfort him again but Ban just moved further away.

"Ban what's wrong?"

"what's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!"

Ban yelled getting red in the face. Shido flinched at his out burst.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is the fact that Akabane knows what we did last night and I am not ready for all this attention right now."

"But Ban sweetheart its nothing to be ashamed about I mean-

Shido was cut off by Ban's next out burst.

"ASHAMED! I'M NOT ASHAMED I AM FURIOUS THAT JACKEL ACTUALLY ENJOYED EMBARSSING ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, AND NOW EVERYONE THINKS I'M A WEAK GIRLY GIRL CUZ I FAINTED! PLUS KAZUKI KNOWS!"

Ban finished as he painted and put his head in his hands as he tried to calm down but wasn't doing so well. So Shido grabbed Ban and pulled him so his face was against his chest as he ran his hands threw his lover's hair and spoke soft loving words into his ear.

"Shh…its all right Ban I'm here just take deep breaths."

Ban sighed into Shido's chest as he listened to his heartbeat. After a few minutes of this he finally calmed down enough to face his lover as he pulled back and stared into deep pulls of gray.

"I-I'm sorry Shido I didn't mean to snap at you its just Akabane gets on my nerves so much it drives me crazy."

Shido nodded as he caressed Ban's cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

"I know he gets on everyone's nerves I bet even Ginji's."

Ban chuckled a little at that and smiled at the man in front of him. He then moved closer and placed his head on Shido's shoulder. Shido sighed and pulled the man even closer as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

"I love you Shido."

"I love you too Ban."

Ban smiled and nuzzled his lover's neck as he sighed in contentment. They stayed like this for a few minutes neither one wanting there moment to end, but low and behold a knock came at the door making both men sigh in irritation.

"Who is it?"

Shido asked as he waited for a response.

"Its me Ginji can I come in?"

Both Shido and Ban looked at each other then at the door.

"Yea Ginji come on in."

Shido answered as he held Ban tighter against him. Ginji then opened the door and looked around before entering the room. He noticed that Ban and Shido were pretty close together at the moment and smiled at his two best friends.

"I'm happy to see that you are feeling better Ban-chan."

"Uh…yea me too Ginji…so what's up?"

Ban asked with a little blush on his cheeks. Ginji chuckled at Ban's reaction and just shook his head.

"Well I just wanted to come and check on you two considering Shido didn't come down again."

"That's really nice of you Ginji-san but we are fine now."

"Great so I guess I'll see you guys back downstairs right?"

Shido and Ban shared another look, smiled at each other and then turned back to there friend.

"Yea will be down soon."

Ban said as he smiled back at Ginji. Shido nodded his head in agreement. Ginji smiled at them once more before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. The two lovers sighed in relief as Ginji left.

"Well that was close I thought it was going to be Akabane at first."

Ban said as he sat up and looked at his lover.

"Yea I know I really am not in the mood to deal with him right now."

Shido said as he too sat up on the bed and started to get up. Ban soon followed as he stretched his sore muscles and yawned. Shido just smirked at his lover's antics.

"Well either way we still have to deal with him when we go downstairs anyway, so might as well get it over and done with right?"

"Right."

Shido said as he followed Ban to the door and opened it for his lover to leave first. Ban smiled and pecked Shido on the cheek before leaving the room.

"What a gentlemen."

"Ladies first."

(Hallway to the stairs)

Shido smirked as he closed the door behind them and started to walk down the hall to the stairs. As they reached the stairs Shido received a strong punch in the arm.

"Ow…what was that for?"

Shido asked rubbing his now sore arm. Ban glared at him for a few minutes before answering.

"For the little comment you made before we left."

"Aw come on Ban you know I was just kidding."

"Well it wasn't funny."

Shido sighed in defeat; he knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it besides…

Ban turned and looked at his lover as he realized he stopped talking.

"Besides what?"

Shido grabbed Ban around the waist and pulled him against his chest as he kissed him deeply. Ban was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Shido's neck, and pulling him even closer made the kiss get even deeper. Shido soon broke the kiss as they needed air and looked down at his flushed lover and smiled.

"Besides I have the most wonderful thing no women will ever replace."

Ban looked at Shido with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and what is that?"

"You of course."

Ban blushed bright red as he tried to look Shido in the eye but couldn't, so he turned his face away in embarrassment. Shido just put his hand under Ban's chin and pulled it back so he was staring into bright violet eyes.

"Sh-Shido…

Shido just caressed Ban's cheek and smiled lovingly at him. Ban slowly smiled back as he leaned into the caress. Shido then kissed Ban on the forehead and put his hand into Ban's as he started to head down the stairs.

"Let's get downstairs so we can get this over with and finally get something to eat huh?"

Ban chuckled as he squeezed Shido's hand and let himself be guided down the stairs and into the dinning room to face his fears.

Well that's the end for now I know clif hanger again. But hey you can't help it sometimes right. But don't worry I will be back with the next chapter soon. So please continue to read and review. See you guys next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys I am back soory for the wait. I know its been awhile but I was working on my other stories. But enough about that here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 14:**

As Ban and Shido walked down the rest of the stairs, Shido notcied that Akabane was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book, and Ginji was in the dinning room with Kazuki and Jubbei. They all were acting like nothing happened. Ban looked at his beast master with a confused look on his face. Shido turned to him and just shrugged his shoulders. Ban then sighed and decided to head into the dinning room for some food, with Shido following behind. As the two men entered the dinnning room Ginji turned to them and smiled.

"Hey Ban-chan, Shido-san I see you two finally joined us."

Ban and Shido nodded there heads as they went to sit at the table where all the food was. Kazuki also smiled at his friends as he finished feeding Jubbei his breafest, who was holding Kazuki in his lap. Ginji shook his head at the two love birds. While Ban and Shido just shivered as they were un nerverd with the scene next to them.

"Well anyway I bet you two are hungry so please help yourselves to all the food you want ok."

Ginji said as he stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen to start on the dishes. After Ginji left the room Ban and Shido started to gather all there food they wanted, and started eating. Meanwhile in the living room Akabane finished reading his book and put it back onto the bookshelf. He then turned to the dinning room and started to walk toward it.

"Oh man I'm stuffed I don't think I will be able to eat another bit."

Ban said as he leaned back in his chair and sighed in contentment with a smile on his face. Shido smirked at his lover's remark and continued eating the rest of his food. Kazuki shook his head as he watched Ban and Shido. Jubbei noticed that his lover wasn't paying attention to him so he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kazuki? Why do you keep staring at Ban and Shido?"

Kazuki whipped his head around and noticed his lover's questionable look on his face. He then smiled at him and stood from the chair pulling Jubbei with him.

"Oh Jubbei love are you jealous?"

Jubbei smirked at him and pulled Kazuki in for a deep kiss. Kazuki smiled around the kiss as he returened the kiss with all his love. After a few mind blowing minutes Jubbei broke the kiss and started into his love's brown eyes.

"Well its hard not to when you keep staring at another man or in this case two."

"Jubbei…you know I love you with all my heart , so don't worry about me leaving cuz I plan on staying with you for the rest of my life ok."

Jubbei smiled loving at his lover and kissed once more, then pullled back and held him against his chest. Kazuki nuzzled into his neck and sighed happily.

"Of course I know that Kazuki I also plan to love you and stay with you for the rest of my life."

"Jubbei…

"Kazuki…

"Oh brother will you two get a room or go join a soap opera geez."

Ban said as he heard and saw the whole scene. Shido tried to hold back the laugh that he was trying to hold back but was failing horribly. Kazuki turned to the two men who were still sitting at the dinning table.

"What's the matter Ban-san can't take all the love in the room huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean thread spinner?"

"Oh nothing really…just maybe your jealous of me and Jubbei is all."

Ban crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the man in front of him. Shido finally controled his laughter as he flet the room suddenly get full of tenshin. He was about to say something but was stopped when a voice spoke from behind them.

"I don't think its jealousy Kazuki-san."

Eveyone turned to face the entrance to the dinning room and saw that Akabane was standing at the doorway. Ban's glare turned darker as he faced the jackel. Shido also glared at the man in black as a long silence spread between the men in the room.

"Oh really Akabane-san, then what is it you think?"

Akabane smirked at Ban then turend his attention to the thread spinner, he walked towards the table and took a seat right across from Ban and Shido.

"I think Ban is acting like this is because he hates public affection when it comes to other people am I wrong Ban-san?"

Ban continued to glare at him, but he then smirked at the man in black.

"Ha…that is a bunch of bull."

"Really now please explain."

Ban locked eyes with Akabane and continued his conversation. Akabane just sat there with his over confadent smile on his face.

"Yes really I just think that there is a limit of how much affection you can show to each other before you start going overboad."

Shido looked at Ban with a surprised look and wondered where he was going with this. Akabane on the other hand he just smiled once more before he answered Ban's statement.

"Ah I see then you think showing too much affection in public is a bad thing then am I understanding you right?"

"Yea that's what I am saying you perverted prick."

Ban said as he glared at him once more. Akabane shook his head and looked back at Kazuki and Jubbei who were now sitting back in their chairs.

"It seems Ban has proved me wrong for once."

Ban was about to say something but the sound of the kitchen door opening stopped him. Ginji came out of the kitchen looking at all his friends and lover sitting at the table. He also felt the tenshin in the room and decided to break it.

"There you are Akabane-kun I was wondering when you were going to help me in the kitchen."

Akabane turned to the sound of his lover's voice and smiled sweetly at him as he stood from his seat and walked over to Ginji, he then pulled him in for a deep kiss. Ginji was surprised at first but he kissed back with just as much passion. A few moments passed before Akabane pulled away and started into Ginji's golden eyes and flushed face.

"I'm sorry Gin I was just talking to Kazuki, Jubbei, Shido, and Ban-san."

"O-Oh well then why don't you come into the kitchen and help me with the dishes ok."

Akabane smiled, pecked Ginji on the lips and headed to the kitchen door. He stood at the door and pulled it open, but he stood aside and waited for Ginji to walk in first. Ginji looked at his friends and noticed the dark glare coming from Ban-chan who was focusing on Akabane.

"Um…Ban-chan are you ok?"

Ban snapped out of his staring contest with Akabane and faced his best friend. He nodded his head as he smiled at him.

"Y-yea Ginji I'm fine don't worry ok."

"Ok Ban-chan if you say so."

With that he turned and walked passed Akabane and into the ktichen. Akabane was about to follow him but stopped and started at Ban once more.

"Well I guess were are going to have to finsh this lovely conversation later."

Akabane smirked at Ban. Ban glared yet again as he locked eyes with him once more. Again he was going to say something but Akabane just turned and went into the kitchen.

"Well Jubbei why don't we go into the living room and watch a moive or something."

Jubbei snapped out of his daze as he continued to stare at the scene that just played out in front of him. He then looked at Kazuki who was waiting for his answer to his question.

"Huh…oh ok sure that sounds like a good idea."

Jubbei then stood from his chair and went to follow Kazuki who walked out into the living room to pick a movie out. But before he left the dinning room he turned to Shido and Ban who were still sitting at the table in silence.

"Shido-san, Ban-san."

Shido and Ban turned their attention to there friend. Jubbei smiled at them and bowed at them. Ban was confused, while Shido sighed and stood up to face Jubbei.

"I am sorry for the trouble that me and Kazuki have caused I promise that we will try and keep the public affection to a minamum."

Shido sighed once more and shook his head at his still bowing friend.

"Its ok Jubbei it wasn't your fault it was-

"That's right Jubbei it wasn't your fault or Kazuki's it was mine I didn't mean to yell at you too. I was just still upset with what Akabane said before I passed out eairlier that's all. So I want to say I am sorry."

Ban said as he cut Shido off and bowed to his friend waiting for a reply. Jubbei finally stood up straight and was about to say something but a voice stopped him.

"It's ok Ban-san we understand so don't worry about it. I should of thought before I spoke so please don't worry anymore."

Jubbei, Shido, and Ban looked at the entrance to the living room and saw that Kazuki was standing there. Jubbei and Shido sighed as Kazuki walked towards them.

"I guess you listen in on our conversation again didn't you Kazuki."

Kazuki smiled at Shido and shrugged his shoulders. Jubbei chuuckled at his lover as he hugged him from behind and pulled him close to him. Kazuki leaned into the contact and smiled contently.

"Well you know me all to well Shido looks like you got me again."

"Yea looks like it."

A silence settled between the two couples and then suddenly they all broke into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes of laughing Kazuki and Jubbei calmed down enough to stop and stare at the two men in front of him. He then suddenly got an idea.

"Say Shido-san, Ban-san?"

Shido and Ban stopped laughing and looked at the thread spinner. Jubbei also looked at his lover wondering what he was going to ask them.

"Why don't you two come and join me and Jubbei in the living room to watch a moive?"

Shido and Ban looked at each other, and then looked back at their friends. Ban was the first to speak after a moment passed.

"Nah, its ok Kazuki I'm actually kind of tired so I was going to go and lay down for a few hours."

Shido looked at his lover with concern. Ban saw this and shook his head at the worried look he was reciving from him. He then walked closer to him and peacked him on the lips before pulling away.

"It's ok Shido I'm just tired is all but you are welcome to join them if you want."

Shido stared into violet eyes before turning his attention to his two friends. Kazuki and Jubbei smiled at the two of them as they waited for their answer.

" Kazuki, Jubbei we are pleased with the invite but me must decline."

Jubbei and Kazuki smiled once more at the two men and nodded their heads in understanding. With that they turned and walked out of the dinning room and into the living room. Ban watched them leave and turned to his lover.

"Shido why didn't you go and join them?"

Shido looked at his jagan master and smiled at him before he closed the distance between them and gave him a mind blowing kiss. Ban was startled at first but soon fell into the kiss loving every moment. So after a couple of mintues passed they finally broke for air. Ban was panting as he started into his lover's eyes.

"Because if I have to sit threw a move with just Jubbei and Kazuki I would want you with me. Besides knowing those two they're watching a romance moive, and I don't need to see them making out on the couch unless I have someone to make out with too."

He looked at the face Ban made and couldn't help but laugh. Ban blushed at him as he continued to laugh. Ban then turned on his heal and walked out of the dinning room and walked up the stairs toward their room. Shido just watched his lover leave, he then sighed softly and decided to follow his lover up the stairs and to their room.

(Ban and Shido's Bedroom)

"Stupid Shido how can he say such embarassing things to me like that and then laugh."

Ban said as he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling wondering. Shido soon came up to the closed the door and sighed quietly as he slowly opened it, he saw that Ban was laying on the bed. So decided to walk over to the bed and slowly sat down next to Ban. The Jagan user senced his lover and turned his back to him. Shido was a little hurt at this action when he went to touch his lover. But realized he did kind of deserve it considering what he did eairler. He then sighed to himself as he tried to reason with him.

"Ban love I'm sorry about what I said downstairs but I didn't realize you would react like that, so please forgive me."

Shido didn't get a reponse. So he decided to try one more thing, he took his hand and started to make slow circles on Ban's back as a sign of apologie, comfort, and love. Ban suddenly went tense for a few seconds and stayed still. But after a while his body slowly relaxed as he sighed into the massage he was receving from his lover. He then slowly sat up making the massage stop, as he turned to face a pair of gray eyes filled with apologie, and love. Shido caressed Ban's cheek and smiled lovingly at him. Ban then leaned into the touch and sighed in contentment as he then laid down with his head in Shido's lap.

"Oh Shido I'm sorry I reacted like that I don't know why I keep doing things like this. You must get really annoyed with it."

Ban said as he nuzzled into Shido's thigh. Shido smiled down at him and ran his hand threw his hair, down his back and back up again. Ban smiled as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his lover's hands on him.

"Its ok Ban I understand but I want to know that I will never NEVER get tired of you or your little episodes. Besides those little epsiodes are actually one of the things that actracted me to you in the first place."

Ban's eyes shot open and he suddenly shot up and started at Shido with comeplete shock on his face. Shido smiled at him and pecked him on the lips, Ban just continued to stare at him. The beast master then pulled back and looked at his lover.

"Ban what's the matter?"

Ban shook his head and turned his attention back to the voice he loved so much. Shido was going to say something but Ban stopped him.

"You have to be kidding me you actually enjoyed when I had my "episodes" as you call them?"

Shido smiled again and nodded his head. Ban sighed and shook his head, he then laid back down on Shido's lap and look up at him from his position on his lap.

"You sure are surprising sometimes but I guess that's a good thing."

Shido chuckled a little but then continued his caresses. Ban sighed in contentment as Shido ran his fingers threw his hair once more. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up and placed back down, but instead of the bed it was a nice, and warm chest. Ban looked up and saw the love filled gray eyes look at him.

"Shido?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Shido smiled once more, kissed him, and pulled him up closer to where his heart was. Ban laid his head on his chest as he listened to the beast master's heart beat. As Ban continued to listen to Shido's heart beat his eyes started to close. But before they did Shido's voice ran threw his ears once more.

"I love you too Ban more then anything in this world."

Well there it is. What do you think like it? Hate it? Please read and review. See you guys at the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter guys sorry for the long wait. I've just been very very busy. So please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15:

The next day the group decided to take a ride on a nice boat to go sight seeing, considering after this little trip they would be going home. So as Ginji, Kazuki, and Ban started packing some food and drinks for the trip, Jubbei, Akabane, and Shido were at the docks waiting for the boat to arrive to take them around the island.

"So how long do we have to wait until this boat comes anyway jackal?"

Shido said as he looked out onto the sea to keep an eye out for the boat. Jubbei just sighed as he took in all the fresh air and wonderful sunlight. Akabane smirked as he also kept a look out for the boat. Shido turned to face him as he didn't receive an answer but before Shido could say anything Ginji and the others were heading their way.

"Hey guys the boat isn't here yet?"

Ginji asked as he placed the supplies down and pecked Akabane on the cheek as he walked up to his lover. Kazuki and Ban also arrived putting the things they were carrying down next to the others. Kazuki smiled at Jubbei who was waiting for him patiently. Ban then joined Shido at the dock also wondering where the boat was.

"No not yet Ginji-kun."

"Oh well I wonder what is taking it so long you did call them right Akabane?"

Akabane smiled and nodded his head. He then took his arms and wrapped them around him and pulled him close, and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Ginji just sighed and nuzzled against him in utter contentment.

"Yes I did call them and they told me that they would be here in five minutes."

"Well its been ten minutes already so what is the hold up?"

Shido asked getting irritated. Ban looked at the beast master with confused eyes, wondering what in the world is wrong with him. Shido sensing Ban's eyes on him turned and looked at him.

"Shido are you alright? You seem aggravated for some reason."

Ban asked as he continued to eye his lover trying to figure out what was bothering him. Kazuki noticed the way Shido was acting and couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Jubbei saw this and was a little confused.

"Kazuki my love, what is it that has you smiling like the chestier cat?"

"Huh, oh nothing Jubbei its nothing really."

Kazuki said as he continued to watch the nervous, aggravated, and twitchy beast master as they waited for the boat. After a few more minutes the boat finally arrived and the group started to board. Ginji and Akabane were first as they went and made sure everything was ready to go. Kazuki and Jubbei soon followed as they walked onto the ship. Ban and Shido how ever were still on the dock.

"Shido what's up are you sick or something?"

Ban asked as he noticed how pale he was getting. Shido shook his head and smiled at the man next to him. Ban was still concerned with the paleness of Shido's complexion as he watched his lover carry their items on board the ship. As they reached their room Ban opened the door and let Shido put the items on the bed.

"Shido are you sure your alright, you seem really pale."

"Yes Ban I am fine I promise now why don't we go and see what the others are doing ok."

Ban looked at him over once more before sighing and smiling sweetly at him. Shido smiled back as he then took Ban's hand and lead him out of the room and onto the ships deck. When they reached the deck the others were already their looking out at all the wonderful views of the island. Ginji was the first to spot them as they came into view from the other side of the ship.

"Hey guys over here!"

Ginji yelled as he waved his two friends over. Kazuki turned at the sound of Ginji's voice to see Ban and Shido heading towards them. He couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his face at the sight of the young beast master. Jubbei being the perceptive one of the group saw the smirk on his lover's face once again and decided to know what was so intriguing.

"Alright Kazuki what is so interesting about Shido?"

Kazuki looked back at Jubbei with a confused look on his face. Jubbei on the other hand would have none of it as he sternly glared at him waiting for an answer. Seeing this Kazuki sighed and decided to come clean with his information.

"Oh ok, ok, the reason I keep smirking at Shido is because I know what ales him."

"And that would be what exactly?"

Jubbei asked crossing his arms across his chest. Kazuki just smiled as he continued with his explanation.

"What ales him is what is simply called sea sickness."

Jubbei looked at the man in front of him then turned his attention to the beast master. He to noticed the paleness of Shido's skin and the sudden sweat that seemed to be forming on his brow. Jubbei turned back to Kazuki to see his lover with a bright smile on his face. It seemed the young thread spinner was once again correct.

As the rest of the group was watching the sights Shido was trying to hold down his seasickness as to not ruin the whole trip for Ban. Who seemed to be having a great time so far? He watched the waves crash against the ship as it went threw the water but he quickly turned away as a sudden rush of seasickness hit his stomach hard and was about to throw up but held it down. As the pain subsided he was hoping no one saw it, but as he straightened himself up he noticed Ban was watching him. Shido just sighed as he went to sit down on one of the benches.

"Your fine you say, your positive you're not sick you say."

Shido just kept his head down and continued to look at his feet. Ban walked up to him and sat down next to him. He placed his hand on Shido's leg to get his attention, which worked as Shido raised his head to look into worried violet eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you got seasick we could have stayed back at the house."

Ban said as looked into the gray pools he fell into love with and waited for his answer. Shido stared back at him as he saw concern in his lover's eyes. He sighed as he broke eye contact and took Ban's hands in his.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to worry so much that it would ruin the trip, and put both of us in bad moods."

Ban listened to Shido explain his answer and after he finished he sighed, smiled and leaned closer as he kissed Shido on the cheek. Shido turned his attention back to the jagan master with confusion written all over his face.

"Shido why would you assume that I would think you being sick would ruin this trip huh?"

Shido was silent as he just stared at him. Ban then left out a little laugh as he watched his lover. The beast master was a little taken back by the way Ban was acting, but decided to ignore it. Ban soon controlled his laughter and rested his head against Shido's shoulder as he looked out over the bow of the ship and out to the sea.

"Ban?"

Ban sighed once more and lifted his head up to look at his lover. Shido waited for him to say something, anything so he could find out what he was thinking but couldn't figure it out. So the beast master after a few minutes decided to speak.

"Ban I-

"Shido its alright you know why?"

Shido shook his head.

"Its alright because it doesn't matter if your sick, or in a bad mood, all that matters to me is that you are here on this ship with me that's all."

"But Ban I-

Ban placed a finger against his lips to make him stop speaking. Shido then locked eyes with him once more. Ban seeing that Shido wouldn't speak continued with his little speech.

"Shido I love you and I will always be here for you so if you feel sick I will be there to care for you, if your lonely I will try my very best to make you happy again. So please will you tell me next time if anything is wrong or if you feel ill again?"

Shido smiled at his lover and kissed him slowly on the lips. As they pulled apart Shido placed his head against Ban's forehead and rubbed their noses together. Ban chuckled at little at the show of affection. Shido then pulled away but not before pecking Ban on the tip of his nose.

"Of course I will Ban, I will defiantly do that next time. But I want you to know that I love you too and that I am sorry that I worried you even though you said it was fine I just want to tell you I am truly sorry."

The jagan master nodded his head in understanding as he smirked at the beast master. Shido smiled back at him and held his hand as they both turned and looked out at the sea.

Soon after Ban and Shido had there little heart to heart the rest of the group found them both at the side of the ship with Ban rubbing Shido's back as the beast master was currently loosing his lunch at the moment. Kazuki giggled at the sight of his beast friend as he and Jubbei followed by Ginji and Akabane came over to the two of them.

"I see Shido is enjoying the trip so far huh?"

Kazuki asked as he leaned against the railing of the ship while glancing over at his friend. Ginji had a worried look on his face as he watched Shido hurl once more over the side of the ship. Akabane just smirked at the way the beast master was acting at the moment.

"Shut it thread spinner."

Ban glanced over at Kazuki with at sharp glare as he continued to rub Shido's back, and then turned his attention back to his lover. Ginji was a little miffed at what Kazu said and decided to say something about it.

"Yea Kazu that wasn't a nice thing to say, I mean Shido is sick you should be nicer to him don't you think?"

"I know Ginji I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm by it."

As the last amount of bile came out of the beast master's stomach he then painted, and looked around at the group. He then set his sights on the thread spinner with a dark glare showing on his face, and then turned his sights to Ginji.

"Its ok Ginji I'm fine now so why don't we all go and find something to do huh?"

Ban handed Shido a towel, Shido took it and wiped his face. Ban also handed him a bottle of water to help keep him hydrated. Shido smiled at his lover as he finished his drink and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Ban, so shall we go guys?"

"Yea let's go I think I know the perfect thing to do before this trip ends."

Ginji said as he smiled at the group. Akabane noticed the smile and nodded his head as he then walked off to the other side of the boat. The others saw this and wondered what was going on.

"So what's this thing that you want us to do Ginji?"

Ban asked as he and Shido came over to join their friends. Kazuki and Jubbei nodded in agreement also wanting to know what he had planed. Ginji just kept a big smile on his face as he started to lead them to where Akabane went.

"You'll see guys you are going to love it, I'm sure of it."

Ginji said as he quickened his pace and continued toward where his lover went. The rest of the group stood and watched Ginji hurry off. They all then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders while following the very hyper blonde.

When they arrived at the place where Ginji and Akabane were, the group was shown to two benches that were located in front of the ship. Which had the most perfect view of the night sky. Ban and Shido took there seats on the first bench, while Kazuki and Jubbei took the other bench next to them. As Ginji watched his friends take thier seats he signaled Akabane to start the show. Akabane seeing the signal smiled and lit the match.

All of a sudden a loud soud that sounded like a long whistle, had Ban, Shido, Kazuki, and Jubbei looking to the sky. A bright light shown across the sky in the fourm of a flower and soon more of these bright lights follwed after the first.

"Oh wow its a fireworks show, and its beautiful."

Kazuki said as he watched the fireworks go off. Jubbei nodded as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close as he whispered into his lover's ear.

"Yes it is Kazuki but you more beautiful than this show."

Kazuki blushed and turned his attention to the man he loved. Jubbei smiled at Kazuki as he was trying to think of something to say but decided to just kiss him. So he did and they shared a passionate kiss for a few mintutes before the need for air was needed. After Jubbei broke the kiss he stared into the thread spinner's eyes.

"Oh Jubbei that is so sweet I love you so much."

"And I love you Kazuki."

With that said Kazuki nuzzled his head against Jubbei's shoulder and continued watching the fireworks. Meanwhile Ban and Shido were also wathcing the fireworks while holding hands and nuzzled up close together.

"I guess Ginji was right it is something that we were going to love huh?"

Shido said as he watched the fireworks and smiled. Ban nodded his head and turned to face his lover. Shido felt eyes on him so he looked back down and saw bright violet eyes staring at him.

"Yea I guess so...Shido?"

"Yea Ban what is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Shido kissed Ban's forehead and pulled Ban closer. Ban nuzzled his shoulder and sighed in contentment as he watched the firework show. As the show continued Ginji decided to go find Akabane and bring him down with the rest of the group so he could watch the show. He found his lover behind a pile of fireworks trying to set up the next part of the display.

"I think its a success don't you think Akabane?"

Ginji asked as he watched the next firework go off. Akabane looked over to where the blonde was standing and smiled at him.

"I think it is too Ginji-kun."

Ginji smiled as he then walked over to the man in black and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Akabane didn't hesitate as he quickly responeded to the kiss and explored Ginji's mouth which in turn made the blonde moan. After a few minutes Akabane broke the kiss and pulled back staring into his lover's eyes.

"Well why don't we go and join the rest of our friends huh."

Ginji slowly caught his breath and nodded. Akabane then took Ginji's hand and pulled him to where their friends were.

After the firework show eneded the group headed back to the island. As the ship arrived back to the island everyone walked off the ship and onto the dock. Ban and Shido were the last ones off the ship and the dock as the ship turned away and headed to its next destination.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the fireworks."

Ginji asked as he watched his friends gather their things and started to head back to the beach house. Kazuki and Jubbei smiled at him as they nodded thier heads in agreement, Ban and Shido also did the same. Ginji smiled once more before grabbing Akabane's hand and almost dragging him into the beach house to get some sleep.

"I see someone is in a hurry to get to bed."

Kazuki said as he smirked while watching Ginji drag poor Akabane into the house leaving the rest of them in the dust. Jubbei chuckled and shook his head.

"Its seems so love so why don't we go in and get ready for bed."

Kazuki nodded as he grabbed his things, took Jubbei's hand and together they walked back to the house. As the thread spinner and needle boy went into the house Ban and Shido stayed outside for a few minutes.

"Well Ban why don't we also go in and get some sleep, we do have to get up early to get on the plane on time."

Ban stayed silent as he looked up at the stars and sighed. Shido seeing the worried look in his eyes stopped and wondered what was wrong.

"Ban what's wrong? Everything alright?"

Ban finally turned his head to face the beast master. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down on the sand. Shido quietly sat down next to him and waited for Ban to speak.

"Shido what are we going to do when we get home?"

Shido was surprised at the question. He was confused why would Ban ask that, what made him say that. Shido just shook off the feeling he had and took Ban's hand in his.

"What do you mean Ban?"

Ban sighed as he looked down at their hands and then back up to Shido's dark gray eyes.

"What I mean is that are you going to still be with me or are you going to act like nothing happend."

"Ban what are you talking about of course I will still be with you why wouldn't I be."

"Well you said you left your animals at Monica's house before you left so I thought you would go and be with her. I mean come on I know she likes you and your animals love to be around her and hate me so...

Ban turned away as he was getting upset. Shido saw this and grabbed Ban by the shoulders and made the Jagan master look at him.

"Ban where is that brain of yours getting all these ideas? Yea I left my animals at Monica's, yea I know she likes me, But she doesn't mean anything to me I have you and that's all i need. Why can't you understand that."

Ban stared at the beast master with shock clear on his face. He tried to say something but nothing came out. Shido pulled Ban close and onto his lap as he held Ban's face in his hands.

"Ban I love you only you with all my heart, I know you may think that I'm just saying this but I'm not. I am being honest I want to be with you for the rest of my life, my only wish is that you want the same thing."

Shido said as he kissed Ban deeply with so much passion that Ban thought he was going to cry. As they broke the kiss Shido pulled back staring into Ban's eyes and noticed that he was indeed in tears. So he just whipped the tears away with his thumb and smiled lovingly at him.

"I-I-I love you too Shido and I do want to be with you I really do."

Shido continued to smile as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved and held on tight. Ban placed his head on Shido's shoulder as he softly continued to cry tears of saddness that soon turned into tears of joy.

"Shido?"

"Yea Ban?"

Shido asked as he pulled back to look at Ban's face which was now a bright smile. Ban gave his lover a chase kiss on the lips and slowly stood up.

"Let's get some rest besides we do have to get up early anyway so we can go home together right?"

Shido nodded his head as he stood, shook off the sand from his pants, smiled as he grabbed Ban's hand and headed to the beach house.

"That's right love that is most certainly right."

Well there it is. What did you think did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone sorry for the wait I have finished the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It took me a lot of time to write this so please read and review.

Chapter 16:

The next morning Shido and Ban woke up early to get there things packed once more for the flight home. Shido was very happy to be going home so he could pick up his animals and of course bring Ban home with him as well. He just couldn't wait to tell him that he wanted Ban to stay and live with him. He wondered what he would think if he asked him, as Shido thought about this the sound of the shower turning off alerted him that Ban was finished with his shower.

"Shido the shower is free so you can use it."

Ban said as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel drying his hair. Shido just stared at his lover with a bright blush on his face as he took in the tone of the man's muscles and slimness of his figure. Ban felt eyes on him so he turned his attention to the beast master standing in the middle of the room.

"Um Shido did you hear me? I said that the shower is free."

Shido shook his head from his dirty thoughts as he finally came back to earth to make eye contact with Ban. He then smiled, nodded his head, then walked into the bathroom without a word. Ban on the other hand continued to dry his hair as he was wondering what that little dazed moment was all about. As Shido was in the shower Ban walked over to the bed to get dressed and pack the rest of his things together before they left for the plane. All the while thinking about what him and Shido will do once they get home.

_"I bet Shido will want to go to Monica's by himself so his animals don't attack me or something." _

Ban thought to himself as he continued to pack his things. He was almost finished when he heard a knock on the door. So he went over to answer it, and when he did surprise surprise it was Ginji with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Ban are you and Shido ready soon? We are leaving in an hour or so but I just wanted to ask is all."

"Yea we are I just have to pack a few more things and Shido has to finish his shower then we will be down alright."

Ginji nodded as he understood and was about to leave when he noticed the worry in Ban's eyes as he looked back into the room toward the bathroom. Ginji being the caring friend that he was just had to ask what was bugging him so he did.

"Ban what's wrong are you alright? You seem down this morning? Did you and Shido have another fight?"

Ban was shocked at all the questions that his friend was asking but decided to answer them one at a time. He then sighed slowly and took at step out of the room and closed the door. He really hated it when Ginji could tell something was wrong when he just looked at a person.

"Yes Ginji I am fine, I am just a little tired yet is all, and no me and Shido did not have a fight."

Ban finished as he looked at Ginji who was watching the emotions that were going over on Ban's face and decied to ask one more question.

"Ok well that is great to know and everything but I really think something else is bugging you. Are you afraid of what is going to happen once you go home?"

Ban was shocked at what Ginji just asked. His eyes went huge and he started to let out a nervous laugh as he rumbed the back of his head, then turned his face away from the stern look that he was reciving from his friend.

"W-What gave you that idea I-I have no idea what you are talking about Ginji I think you are taking this out of paportion, besides what reason would I have to be afraid of what Shido will do when we get home. I mean all he is going to do is go to Monica's and pick his animals up and I most likely will be going back to the Honky Tonk and that's it."

Ban said as he looked Ginji in the eye and stood his ground. Ginji smiled sweetly at his friend and took a step closer and rested his hands on the Jagen master's shoulders. Ban just continued to look at him but wondered why his vision was getting blury.

"If that is true then why do you look like you are about to fall down and cry your eyes out?"

Ban shook his head back and fourth not listening to Ginji anymore. Ginji on the other hand just wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him against his chest as he listened to the soft sobs coming from his best friend. Ginji sighed softly as he rubbed Ban's back as he waited for him to calm down. After a few more mintues Ban finally calmed down enough to stand up and slowly whip his eyes and took a breath.

"S-Sorry about that Ginji I guess I was holding it all in without realizing it is all."

Ban said as he chuckled a little at his outburst of emotion. Ginji on the other hand smiled at his friend and patted him on the shoulder. Ban smiled back and accepted the kind show of support.

"Its alright Ban but you really shouldn't think to much about what will happen when you two return home. I am sure Shido has an idea what to do so please for the last time don't worry so much alright."

Ban stared at Ginji for a few mintues, turned his head toward to the bedroom door, then back to his friend. He relased a sigh and nodded his head in agreement. Ginji smiled once more, patted his shoulder again, then turned away and headed down the hall to check on Jubbei and Kazuki. Ban watched his friend walk down the hall then turned his attention back to the bedroom that him and Shido shared. With one more sigh he opened the door and walked in.

"Ban are you there?"

The sound of Shido's voice from the bathroom was what Ban heard when he entered the room and closed the door. He then walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it to try and tell Shido that it was indeed him.

"Yea Shido sorry I was talking to Ginji who came to tell us that we will be leaving in about an hour."

"Oh that's good I was wondering what time we would be leaving."

Shido shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, then grabbed another towel to dry his hair. As he was drying his hair Shido decided to leave the bathroom to find Ban sitting on the bed with a distant look on his face. So he walked over to his lover and stood in front of him to try and get his attention.

"Ban are you ok?"

Ban shook his head and turned his attention to the man in front of him. He smiled up at Shido and nodded his head once more. Shido was a little confused but decided to not think about it, he then took a seat next to the Jagan master and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder pulling him against him.

"Are you sure you're ok Ban? You looked like you were thinking about something very hard."

Ban shook his head and turned his violet eyes to gray ones, placed his hand on Shido's and rested his head against the man's shoulder taking in the sweet smell of his freshly cleaned skin.

"Yea Shido I am fine don't worry I am just happy that we will be leaving soon is all."

"But I thought you enjoyed the trip?"

"I did Shido I really did no doubt about that. Its just that I want to go home and relax is that such a bad thing?"

Shido stared at Ban for a minute and wondered what was with the tone. Ban noticed the sudden silence that was forming between them, so he stood up and decided to go back to packing his things. Shido watched his lover turn his back to him, he wanted to say something but was afraid that if he did he would upset Ban even more. So he also stood up, walked to the closet, grabbed a set of cloths, then walked back into the bathroom closing the door with out a word.

"I'm sorry Shido..."

Ban said to himself as he put the last of his things in his suitcase and placed it at the door. He took one more look at the room making sure he had everything. When he was sure that he had everything he turned his attention to the bathroom door wondering if he should say something to Shido. But he decided not to so he sighed grabbed his things and left the room.

After Shido was done dressing he left the bathroom and noticed that he was the only one in the room. He sighed, shook his head, put the last of his things in his bag, and headed out of the room. As he arrived downstairs he saw that everyone was sitting at the dinning table all execpt for a certian brown spiked head.

"Hey Shido are you finished packing?"

Shido nodded to Ginji as he placed his bag down next to the others next to the door. He looked around the room looking for a certian someone but with a defeated look in his eyes he took a seat at the table and placed his head in his hands. Kazuki looked at Shido with a worried look and turned his eyes to Jubbei. Jubbei looked from the corner of his eye at his lover as he took a sip of his tea.

"Jubbei what do think happened to Ban and Shido they were fine yesturday."

Kazuki whispered as he stole another look at his defeated friend. Jubbei looked at the beast master for a few mintues, then looked back to Kazuki with a sigh.

"I don't really know Kazuki why don't you go and ask him your self."

"But Jubbei...

Kazuki said as he watched his lover sip his tea. He sighed in defeat as he sat back in his chair, thinking about going over to check on Shido. As he continued to think the person that was missing returned into the room. At the sound of footsteps everyone looked at Ban as he walked into the kitchen. Shido rose out of his seat so fast that he knocked the chair he was sitting in to the floor. But before anyone could say anything the beast master was already in the kitchen.

"Ban where have you been I was worried about you. Why did you leave the room? Are you mad at me for some reason?"

Ban sighed as he turned to face his lover with defeated eyes. Shido saw the sadness in those violet and was about to say something, but Ban's hand in the air made him stop. Ban put his hand down and started to explain himself.

"Shido...I am not mad you...Its more like I'm mad at myself...for the way I have been acting lately."

Ban said as he turned his eyes down to stare at his feet. Shido watched his lover beat himself up and as he continued to watch, he couldn't stand it. So as Ban's vision was still at his feet and slow tears were falling down his face, Shido walked up to him and pulled him against his chest, holding him close. The sudden movement made Ban gasp in surprise as he noticed that he was face to face with a strong chest.

"Ban...please tell me what is bothering you I want to help you...why won't you let me?"

Ban rested his head against Shido's chest and closed his eyes before he answered his worried lover. He slowly backed away from the beast master and looked into the dark gray eyes that were trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"I know you told me that you don't like Monica and everything but...its just that I can't stop thinking that something will happen."

"Ban I promise nothing will happen between Monica and me besides like I said before, she is more like a little sister to me and nothing else ok."

Ban stared at him for a few minutes and nodded his head in agreement. He still stood away from Shido still a little worried. Shido sighed in frustration before he walked up to Ban again took his hand, put it under Ban's chin, and turned his face to look at him.

"Ban I wanted to save this for after we landed back home, but it looks like I am going to have to tell you now."

Ban's attention fully on his lover this time waiting for him continue. Shido happy that Ban was really paying attention to him, smiled loving at him before he asked the one question that was on his mind all day.

"I wanted to ask you if wanted to come and live with me."

Ban's eyes went wide and just stood there staring and tried to take in what Shido just said. Did he just hear him right? Shido wanted him to come and live with him, like in permintly? Ban couldn't believe what he just heard. He was so shocked that he almost fell to the floor, but thanks to Shido's hold on him he stayed on his feet.

"A-Are you serious you want me to live with you like...perminitly?"

Shido chuckled at first but nodded his head yea. Ban continued to stare at him with wide eyes, but after a few seconds he had tears forming in his eyes. Shido saw this and was about to wipe them away when a hand made him stop.

"No its alright Shido I'm just happy about this news."

"So does that mean you are going to come and live with me Ban?"

Ban smiled brightly and tackled Shido to the floor, wrapping his arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face against Shido's chest. As Shido layed on the floor with his lover laying on top of him, he smiled sweetly and held Ban closer as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I guess I should take that as a yes then?"

Ban lifted his head from his position on Shido's chest, smiled, kissed his lover, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course it is."

As the group borded the plane Ban and Shido went to their seats and sat close together. Jubbei and Kazuki were the next two to get in the plane, and they noticed the lovely closeness of their friends. Jubbei looked at his lover and they both shared a look as they took their seats.

"Looks like they are back to normal wouldn't you say Jubbei?"

Kazuki whispered as he stole another look at his friends. Jubbei also looked at them once more before he answered his lover's question.

"Yea it does seem that way love it sure does."

Jubbei said as he leaned closer to his lover and shared a sweet kiss with him. Kazuki kissed back and smiled after he broke the kiss. Kazuki then nuzzled closer to Jubbei and sighed in contentment as he waited for the plane to take off.

Ginji and Akabane were the last to get on the plane. Akabane walked up to the cockpit to talk to the pilot before he started the plane. Ginji on the other hand went to his seat, but as he headed to his seat he noticed that Ban and Shido were smiling and enjoying each others company. Ginji looked at his friends and smiled as he continued to his seat. After a few mintues Akabane returned to the back and took his seat next to Ginji.

"Ban and Shido look like they worked out their problem well huh?"

Ginji nodded in agreement as he looked at his friends once more, then looked at his lover with a bright smile on his face. Akabane smiled back and pecked Ginji on the cheek. The young blonde giggled happly and rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

"I'm just happy that they will be going home in a good mood and that is all that matters."

Ginji said as he nuzzled closer to his lover and sighed happily. Akabane nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around his young blonde. Meanwhile Shido and Ban were happily cuddling as the plane finally took off, heading back to the city, and to the begining of a new life together with the man he loved.

It does feel like the end...But not just yet lol I will return soon with the next chapter. So please read a review.


	17. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi Guys i am so sorry that i haven't been on to update Tough Love My labtop crashed so I had to buy a new one. So for all of my wonderful readers and supporters I will be updating both stories real soon. So please bear with me for a little while, again I am sorry for the loooooong delay.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

As the plane landed, the couples collected their things and headed out of the plane. Jubbei and Kazuki were the first ones off, followed by Akabane and Ginji, then of course bringing up the rear were Ban and Shido. So after everyone was off the plane and had their belongings, they all said there thanks and farewells to each other and they all went their sepreate ways. Ginji and Akabane stayed back with the plane to talk to the pilots and thank them for the flight and great the job they did.

"You guys were great and I will be sure to send your pay checks in the mail tommorrow."

Akabane said as he shook the pilots hands. Ginji all the while nodded in agreement at how the flight was, then walked over to the car that was waiting for them so they could go home and unpack.

"That would be great Mr. Akabane sir."

The pilot said as he shook Akabane's hand. Jackel smiled and shook his head at the formality at the name. He smiled at the men and told them not to be so formal it really didn't fit his character.

"Please call me Akabane, Mr. Akabane is my father so you can relax a little."

"Uh...alright...Mr- I mean Akabane-san."

Akabane then nodded his head, shook the pilots hands once more, grabbed his and Ginji's last two bags, then headed to the car that was waiting at the other end of the airstrip.

"Oh there you are Akabane, I was getting at little restless waiting for you. So is everything squared away?"

"Yes it is we are clear to head home and start to unpack."

"Whooo! Home here we come!"

Jackel smiled at the blonde and wrapped his arms around the young man. Ginji automatically nuzzled closer and sighed in contentment as the car began its return back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ban arrived at the Honkey Tonk with Shido carrying some of his bags while Shido's things where in the taxi that brought them here. Ban stood in front of the cafe and took a deep breath and relesed it slowly.

"You ok Ban?"

Shido asked as he noticed the nervous way his lover was acting. Ban turned his attention to the man behind him and smiled. He then faced the door again and walked threw it, with Shido following close behind. At the sound of the door opening Paul stuck his head out of the back room as he called out.

"Sorry we are closed for the night so-

But he stopped as he saw who was in the room. Paul then smiled, whipped his hands on his towel, and walked up to the two men at his door. Ban smirked back as Paul got closer.

"Well you two seem in much better spirits then the last time I saw you both. So I am asumming that the trip was a sucess?"

Ban and Shido blushed brightly at the question. Paul chuckeld at the way the men reacted, then told them to sit down so he could make them something to drink. Shido placed the bags down and took a seat at the bar, which Ban followed suit and took the seat next to him. Paul returned to the back room to get some glasses.

"How does he know these things its kind of weird don't you think?"

Shido asked as he watched the man leave the room. Ban nodded his head in agreement as he also watched the man leave. But at the same time the Jagan master was not surprised, considering Paul was still in contact with is information network.

"Actually at the same time I am not really shocked that he knew about the trip, plus I have a feeling a certain thread spinner had a part in it as well."

Shido smirked at that statement and he nodded in agreement. Now it all makes sense, that would explain how Kazuki ended up arriving at the beach house all of a suddden, with his trusty body gaurd/lover by his side.

"Yea I finally see how it goes together."

"Yep but...I think...the trip wasn't a total loss..."

Ban said as he slowly trailed off and had a small blush forming on his face. Shido smiled and placed his hand over Ban's. Ban felt this and turned his eyes back to the beast master and had a bright smile on his face. Shido returned the smile and tightend his grip on Ban's hand. As the young lovers enjoyed their little moment, they were brought out of their little world when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem...well looks like I interupted something here am I right?"

The lovers broke apart and faced Paul who was now placing two cups of tea in front of them. Ban still had a little blush on his face as he picked up his cup, and took a quick sip but yelped as he realized that the drink was still hot.

"Oww...damn Paul next time don't make the tea so hot geeze."

"Hahaha...man I can't believe you did that."

Paul said as he whiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down from his laughing fit. Shido shook his head and handed Ban a glass with some ice cubes to help with the swelling. Ban took the glass without a word and started to suck on an ice cube.

"Well now that I enjoyed laughing at Ban's expense...how was the trip anyway?"

"It was great actually we had a great time right Ban?"

Shido said as he winked at his lover. The jagan master blushed for the third time today and just kept his attention on his glass of ice cubes. Paul watched this and just chuckled as he started cleaning up the rest of the cafe.

"Thats good to hear so from what I can tell from watching you two interacting, am I correct in assuming that you two are now offically a couple?"

Shido was going to answer the question but a sudden comotion outside had everyone in the cafe looking out the windows. As the three men looked outside they noticed a long black limo arrive at the front of the Honky Tonk. Then the door to the cafe opened and in walked Monica with her trusty dog Motzart leading the way.

"Shido, there you are I was wondering when you would come and collect your animals, Oh hi Paul, Ban."

"Evening Monica can I get you anything to drink or eat maybe?"

Paul asked as he smiled at the young girl as he walked over to a booth.

"Um...maybe some tea"

"Right away young miss."

Paul said as he walked to the back room to make the tea. Shido then took this time to go and sit with Monica. Ban who was still eating his ice cubes, saw his lover walk over to the girl sit with her, and started to talk with her. He watched how Monica would light up when Shido talked to her, and saw how happy Shido seemed to be when she would laugh at some of his jokes or funny story about the trip. Ban sighend softly and just turned his back on the two of them.

"Here is your tea miss Monica I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you Paul I am sure I will."

Paul smiled and walked back behind the bar to finish his tasks. As he did he saw that Ban was sitting by himself and eating the rest of his ice cubes. He looked back to Shido and Monica who seemed to be enjoying themselves, back to Ban, and sighed as he figured it out so he walked over to Ban.

"You know if you are jealous you can go over there and grab Shido back and tell Monica that she has no chance."

Paul whispered as he glanced at the two in the booth and back at the Jagan master. Ban just sat there and continued to stare into space. Even though he could hear all the laughter that was coming from behind, and tried as hard as he could to brush it off, but he wasn't fairing to well.

"Ban?"

"I'm fine Paul I think my swelling went down so you can take the glass away now."

"But..."

"Just do it please..."

Paul saw and heard the hurt in his voice, so he nodded his head and took the glass away to be cleaned. Meanwhile Shido and Monica were finishing with their conversation and stood up from the booth. Monica signaled her driver to pay for the tea, smiled at Paul, thanked him once more for the tea, and waved at Ban who just ignored it.

"So Shido I guess I will see you soon then so you can pick up your animals?"

"Yes I will I promise, and thanks again for watching them for me."

"You are very welcome Shido."

Monica said as she stood on her tippy toes and pecked Shido on the cheek, waved at Paul and Ban who both had shocked looks on their faces, one of course had hurt mixed with shock, then she walked out of the cafe, entered the car and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuki was finishing up on unpacking, when he suddenly sneezed hard enough to knock the items he was holding out of his hands. Jubbei heard this and he was in the doorway in seconds wondering what was going on.

"Kazuki love are you alright?"

"Huh...uh...yea I am I just suddenly sneezed for some unknown reason."

"Hmm...maybe someone was talking about you, cuz remember the old saying "If you sneeze out of context, it means that someone was or is talking about you."

"Yea I guess so, but who was it I wonder?"

Jubbei shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, as he helped pick up the items that fell to the floor. Kazuki too shrugged his shoulders, then went back to picking up the items. After the mess was cleaned up and the rest of the packing was finished, Kazuki and Jubbei went into the living room to relax.

"I wonder how the rest of the group is doing since we came back."

"I'm sure everyone is fine Kazuki stop worrying so much."

"Yea...I know but I have this feeling that something is wrong or something will happen."

"Kazu..."

Jubbei trailed off as he pulled his lover close, and wrapped his arms around him. Kazuki smiled sweetly at Jubbei nuzzled closer, and sighed in contentment.

"If it will make you feel better we can go and inform Paul about your feeling, and then figure it out from there is that alright?"

"Really Jubbei you would do that for me?"

"Of course I do...now why don't we get comfortable and watch a movie or something."

Kazuki noded and snuggled even closer, as his lover grabed the remote and turned on a movie.


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait guys. But please enjoy it.**

**Chapter 18:**

As Ban watched Shido accept a kiss on the cheek so easily by Monica, he was hit with a sudden pain in his heart, so hard that he held his hand to his chest. Paul saw this but didn't say anything, while Ban stood up and went to the room located above the shop, slamming the door behind him. Paul sighed and shook his head as he went about cleaning the rest of the café. About ten minutes or so went by when Shido finally snapped back into reality. As Shdio turned to face Paul he noticed how quiet it was around the shop.

"Ah...I see you have decided to join us again Shido."

Paul said as he glared at him, then continued his cleaning. Shido shivered from the cold stare he received and went to talk to Ban, which he noticed was nowhere in sight. He turned back to Paul to ask where Ban was but beat him to it, by pointing to the door that lead to the upstairs to the guest room. Shido nodded his thanks and started to go up but as he took a couple of steps Paul's voice stopped him.

"Shido...I don't know if Ban is in a talking or even a listening mood now but...J-just don't say or do anything stupid all right. I don't want to see him heartbroken again."

Shido was speechless for a minute, as he took in what Paul said, sighed, nodded his head, and continued his journey upstairs. As he arrived at the door he tried the knob, found it wasn't locked, and slowly left himself in. When he stepped into the room he saw Ban laying on the bed in a ball. The beast master's heart tightened at the sight of his lover in pain once more...because...of...him. He then slowly and quietly made his way to the side of the bed, where Ban's back was facing him, he placed a hand on his shoulder, but the sudden contact was ignored as Ban quickly moved away and got further away from him.

"Ban please look at me..."

Shido received silence for his answer. He tried once more to get a response, but the silence continued. As Ban kept moving closer and closer to the edge of the bed, Shido just shook his head and stood up to leave. He walked over to the door and was about to open it, when a soft, pain filled voice filled the room.

"W-Why...why d-did y-you alow her to kiss you so easily..."

"She was just being nice Ban that is all it was."

"She has feelings for you I know it...WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT SHE IS TRYING TO DO!"

Ban yelled as he was suddenly sitting up and glaring at the beast master. Shido wanted to say something but stopped as Ban continued on his rant.

"PLUS YOU DON'T NEED TO GO AND COLLECT YOUR ANIMALS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WHISTLE!"

"B-Ban I know b-ut..."

"BUT NOTHING!"

Ban then turned his back to Shido and looked at the wall. The beast master gulped, and slowly walked over to the bed once more. When he wasn't yelled at, he sat on the edge of the bed and spoke softly.

"Ban...I know you think I have feelings for her but like I told you before. I only have feelings and eyes for you."

Ban rolled his eyes at that and continued to look at the wall. as he spoke under his breath.

"You have a stupid ass way of showing it then."

Shido heard this and decided he had enough. He stood up, walked over to the other side of the bed, took Ban's face in his grasp, looked into his angry, sad, violet eyes, and told him in a clear and demanding voice.

"I am being completely serious here Ban, I do love you I have told you that many times before. But I guess that just isn't enough for you. I ment what I told you at the beach, I truly want you to come live with me, but I guess you didn't really want that."

Ban's eyes went wide for a moment, how could he forget that? He said that he would move in with Shido so why the fight? He couldn't understand why this...girl was so annoying and why he was so upset over something so small. As he thought this over Shido watched all the emotions that were running across his face. Then he saw that Ban's mind had figured something out by the way his eyes were once again huge.

"That's it..."

"What's it Ban?"

Ban looked at his lover and just stared into his eyes. Shido was getting worried at the way Ban was suddenly acting, and was about to say something, but lips covering his made his mind stop working for a minute. As Ban continued the kiss, which was getting deeper and hotter by the minute, Shido was still a bit confused on what exactly was going on with his lover. After the kiss finally broke Ban was panting but had a small smile on his face.

"Ban? Do you mind telling me what is going on with you?"

"I figured it out Shido."

"Figured what out Ban?"

"That the reason I am acting and feeling this way is because I haven't been honest with myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't been able to face my rival yet and I should have done it earlier, but I was too over come with my emotions to do anything about it."

"Rival? Ban you don't wait you mean Monica?"

Ban nodded his head. Shido was so taken aback by this statement that, he started to get a little light-headed. Ban was seriously going to face Monica and tell her that he was Ban's? As much as that thought pleased him he was still a little worried.

"Ban you don't have to prove anything to me, you know I will always pick you so why don't we forget about all this, and start moving your things into my place like we planed ok?"

Ban shook his head as he stood from the bed and started to pace the floor. Shido sighed as he watched him.

"Not yet Shido I want to tell her that you are not up for grabs anymore. I want her to feel the pain and anger that I felt when I watched you with her."

Shido stood and placed himself in front of the Jagan master. He placed his hands on his shoulders and sighed softly as he looked down for a minute. Shido then raised his head and sighed once more before speaking.

"Ban please you don't have to do this I don't want to cause you or her anymore problems ok."

"Shido why are you defending her?"

"I'm not..I just want you to feel happy and not full of hate towards someone who has no importance in my life except you alright?"

Ban smiled at him as he placed his hand on Shido's cheek, he kissed him sweetly, caressed his cheek, and took at step back.

"Shido...I want to do this I not fell happy unless I do this ok?"

"Ban...

"Please for me...just let me do this. Then when I'm done we can move my things into your place and live our lives in peace alright?"

Shido watched the jagan master and looked for anything that said he wasn't serious, but after a few minutes he noticed that those bright violet eyes were nothing but serious. So with nothing else for him to do he finally nodded his head.

"Oh Shido...

Ban suddenly jumped on Shido, which made the beast master fall back on the bed with a smiling Ban cradling his hips. Ban then leaned down and the two men shared a loving kiss, which started getting deep, but Shido broke the kiss and held Ban still for a moment.

"I will let you do this on one condition."

"Ok what is it?"

"Just be careful I don't feel comfortable with you going to her house alone. Maybe I should go with you."

"No Shido I want to do this myself, if you go she will try anything to get you for herself and I will never let that happen. So for the last time please let me do this, I promise I will return and we can start our lives together."

Shido stared into those violet eyes once more and saw nothing but determination in them. He caressed Ban's cheek, and finally nodded his head once more. Ban smiled brightly at this and kissed his lover once more before getting off the bed, walked over to the door and was about to walk out but stopped. He turned his attention back to the beast master, blew him a kiss and spoke softly.

"Thank you Shido, you have no idea how much this means to me, I love you so much."

Shido smiled and chuckled at his lover's antics. He slowly stood and walked over to the door, and stood in front of Ban.

"I love you too Ban now just be careful."

"I will I promise."

Ban then opened the door, went down the stairs, and left the café after saying goodbye to Paul. Shido listened to Ban leave and looked out the small window that over looked the street. He watched his lover grab a taxi and drive off to Monica's. But as he watched he had a very upsetting feeling that something bad was going to happen, but just didn't know what it could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Kazuki and Jubbei headed to the Honkey Tonk to talk to Ban and Shido. They noticed a taxi leaving the café and saw that a tall brown-haired man was in the back seat. Kazuki suddenly started making his pace faster, until he was running to the café. All the while Jubbei was right behind him and entered the café. As they entered they saw Shido walking down the stairs that lead to the guest room, Kazuki noticed the worried look on his friends face and asked the one question that he didn't want the answer to.

"Shido? Where is Ban?"

Shido looked up to the two men standing in the middle of the café. He rubbed the back of his neck and spoke nervously.

"He just left to go and have a talk with Monica."

Kazuki looked at his lover and Jubbei nodded. Shido noticed this and wondered what was going on.

"Kazuki? What is going on? Why are you so uncomfortable all of a sudden?"

"Yes that is something that we would also like to know?"

Everyone looked at the door and saw Ginji and Akabane standing there. Shido was shocked to see them there, but turned his attention back to the thread spinner and his bodyguard/lover, waiting for some answers.

"Well Kazuki what is on your mind?"

Paul said as he came from behind the bar and stood next to Shido. Kazuki looked at all his friends eyes that locked on him, and took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I came here because I had a really bad feeling about something that involved Ban and Monica. But seeing as Ban has left for her house my fears have come true."

"What fears what are you trying to say?"

Shido said as he was getting upset at what his friend was telling him or not telling him. The thread spinner sighed as he stared Shido right in the face and spoke slowly but steady.

"That Ban would go to Monica's but...he...

Kazuki trailed off as he tried to get the right words. Shido couldn't take it anymore as he walked up to him and grabbed him by the arms. He forced Kazuki to look him in the eyes and tell him what he needed to know.

"What are you trying to tell me Kazuki? Tell me...Tell me now."

Kazuki nodded his head as he saw the heated eyes that were looking at him.

"I had a feeling that if Ban went to Monica's he wouldn't come back out."

There was a deadly silence that filled the café as Shido had huge shocked eyes, Ginji gasped while Akabane held him close, and Jubbei finally got Kazuki back into his arms after Shido let him go. The silence continued for a few minutes until Shido's deep voice broke the silence.

"I knew it...I should have gone with him...Now I have to go and get him before something serious happens."

Shido finished as he started to head for the door, but he was stopped by a hand on his forearm. The best master was about to throw the hand off but say the pain filled eyes of Ginji looking at him.

"Shido I know you want to get Ban back, but we need to figure out what to do. You don't know what could happen if you just go there all hot-headed."

"But Ginji I want him back...no matter what I have to do."

Shido said as he tried to exit the café once more, but Akabane stopped him this time. The beast master glared at the jackle and was about to retort, but Paul spoke up.

"Shido Ginji is right we need a plan first, so why don't we all sit down and think of something, before you lose it completely."

Shido was fuming at this as he glared at the café owner. But with a hand softly placed on his arm once more, made him come face to face with sad but worried eyes of his best friend once again. With a deep but sad sigh, Shido nodded his head and walked over to a booth. Soon everyone joined him at the booth, as they started to think of a plan to get Ban back safe. As the planing was coming along Shido made a promise to himself.

_"I will get you back Ban...no matter what or who gets in my way."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ban finally arrived at Monica's house and went to knock on the door. As he waited for someone to answer he suddenly got a bad feeling. He looked around the area and saw nothing out-of-place. But he still felt uncomfortable, soon the door opened and the person who answered the door was not the person he was expecting.

"Huh...what are you doing here?"

The person smirked as Ban was hit from behind so suddenly that he fell on the ground completely out.

"Great job now get him in here so we can get started."

With that the other figure nodded and picked up a unconscious Ban and walked into the house.

Well there it is what do you think? I know a cliff hanger but it was just calling for one. So please read and review. I shall see you all in the next chapter bye for now.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

As Ban woke up he noticed that he was in a place he did not know. He looked around the semi-dark room, wondering where he was until a sudden noise made him freeze. Ban then tried to move and found that he could at least walk around. So he started to search for where that noise came from.

"Hello is anyone there?"

silence met his question. Ban took a deep breath and started to walk further toward where he thought the sound came from once again. As he moved forward he tried to see further into the room, but couldn't see very far. So he tried to call out once more.

"Is there anyone here with me?"

Suddenly a weak voice came from a few feet to the left of the jagan master.

"B-Ban? Is that you?"

Ban froze as he recognized the voice right away. He then walked closer to where the voice was until he could make out a shape in the far corner of the still semi-dark room. When his violet eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he saw who he actually came to see.

"Monica! What are you doing here? Also where is this place anyway?"

Ban asked as he kneeled down and helped the girl to her feet. She welcomed the help Ban gave her, and leaned against him for support. As they both walked over to where Ban woke up, Ban noticed that Monica was injured.

"Monica what happened to your leg?"

Monica took her hand and felt down her one leg. After a quick inspection she figured that it was broken. She then looked toward where Ban's voice came from and spoke softly.

"It seems that my leg is broken."

"What how did this happen?"

"I don't really know I got home and went into the house, and the next thing I know I am thrown to the floor, as I fell I felt my leg break, then I'm dragged into this room where I have been since."

"So you don't know where we are then?"

Monica shook her head, and tried to sit down. Ban saw that she wanted to sit down, so he helped her down to the floor nice and slowly. She thank him and rested her head on the wall behind her head. After a few minutes of silence Monica decided to speak first.

"Ban why are you here I thought Shido was going to come and collect his animals?"

Ban stiffened at the mention of his lover's name. He looked at the girl who was trying to take him away. Although he had no intention of giving Shido to her or anyone else. So he took another deep breath and answered her question.

"Firstly Shido just needs to whistle and his animals will come to him. But as for me I came to tell you that I love him very much, and that I want you to stop trying to take him away from me. I know you have feelings for him, but he doesn't feel the same. So please leave him alone."

Monica was speechless at what she just heard. What? Ban and Shido were a...couple? Since when? She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. So she turned her head toward her friend, so she could understand what she just heard.

"Ban-san? You l-love Shido? But you two hated each other didn't you? You two were always fighting when I came to visit everyone at the cafe'."

Ban chuckled at that and smirked at her.

"Well its like they say opposites attract."

"I see...But I just can't wrap my hands around it."

Ban suddenly got angry and glared at her. He couldn't believe it she had something against homosexuality?

"What you got a problem with two men loving each other?"

Monica quickly shook her head. She wasn't against it at all, she just couldn't believe or understand it at the moment. But all the while she couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her face.

"No of course not Ban-san I have nothing against it. I just don't understand it is all, it has nothing to do about you and Shido personally."

Ban looked at her and nodded his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was ashamed at how he just kinda yelled at her. He cleared his voice and decided to apologize.

"Oh...I'm sorry about what I said earlier...I just never felt like this before towards anyone before is all its still a bit new to me yet."

Ban said as he chuckled a little. Monica smiled and started to chuckle a little herself. Soon their laughter grew loader and both of them were sharing a nice laugh. As Ban calmed down he remembered that they were both trapped in a room.

"Well I guess we should try to figure out how to get out of here huh?"

"Yea that would be a good idea, I just wished we knew who did this two us?"

Ban thought as he played his memories back to when he came to the house.

(Flashback)

_Ban finally arrived at Monica's house and went to knock on the door. As he waited for someone to answer he suddenly got a bad feeling. He looked around the area and saw nothing out-of-place. But he still felt uncomfortable, soon the door opened and the person who answered the door was not the person he was expecting._

_"Huh...what are you doing here?"_

_The person smirked as Ban was hit from behind so suddenly that he fell on the ground completely out. _

_"Great job now get him in here so we can get started."_

_With that the other figure nodded and picked up a unconscious Ban and walked into the house._

(End of flashback)

As he finished the memory he remembered that voice, and those eyes. Ban figured who the person was that put him and Monica in this room. He then held Monica's hand to tell her that he wanted to tell her something.

"Monica I figured out who put us here."

"Really Ban-san who was it?"

"It's-

But before Ban could finish his sentence the door to the room was suddenly opened, which in turn flooded the room with light. After Ban's eyes finally got used to the bright light he was suddenly facing the same evil blue eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man he hated more than anything. Monica meanwhile felt the jagan master's hand tighten and heard Ban's breath started to go irregular.

"Ban-san who is it? Who's here?"

Ban finally found his voice as he continued to stare at the still smirking man in front of him.

"N-Natsuhiko Miroku...

Monica gasped softly as she heard the man's name. She remembered him, he was that dangerous assassin that was after Ban like his life depended on it. Monica wondered what he wanted with them.

"Ah...I see you remember me so well Ban I am very pleased to hear that."

"Well it's not a complement you asshole."

Just then Ban was thrown against the wall, he let out a painful gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Monica cried out as she heard the pain in Ban's voice.

"Ban-san!"

Ignoring the girl Natsuhiko walked over to the pile of limps that was Ban. He smirked as he kneeled down and watched the jagan master get air back into his lungs.

"Now what kind of greeting is that to a friend Ban? I'm hurt."

Ban slowly sat up and glared at the man in front of him, as he tried to get to his feet, Natsuhiko lifted him up by the front of his shirt. Ban tried to release the grip on him but couldn't seem to be able to.

"Please leave him alone. What did he do to you to deserve any of this?"

Monica cried as she heard Ban still trying to collect his breath. Natsuhiko turned his eyes to the girl who was still sitting in her corner. He smirked at her, dropped Ban to the floor which he released a groan of pain.

"Oh I see the young mouse has a mouth after all."

"M-Miroku...l-leave...her...a-alone...she has n-nothing to d-d-do with this."

Ban panted as he slowly tried to sit up, all the while never letting the glare leave his face. Natsuhiko smirked at him and started to laugh.

"Hahahaha...really Ban you don't seem to understand anything."

He then walked over to Monica all the while smirking his evil smile, then he picked her up by the throat and held her there for a few minutes. Monica gasped as she clawed at the hand around her throat. Ban's eyes went wide as he finally got to his feet, but as he rose up, he got up to fast and was overtaken with a rush of dizziness.

"NATSUHIKO! LET HER ALONE! YOU WANT ME SO PUT HER DOWN!"

Ban yelled as he shook the dizziness from his eyes and ran towards the man. Miroku snickered as he dropped the girl, who gasped loudly, and tried to gather her breath, then turned around to meet Ban in the middle of the room. Ban had a fist raised, as he was about to make contact, Miroku already had his sword drawn, which he then used to pierce through Ban's shoulder-blade. Ban was so shocked at how fast the man was, that he didn't even notice when he moved behind him and stabbed him.

"AHHHHHH!"

Ban yelled as he felt the blade run threw his shoulder, then was pulled out suddenly. He fell to his knees holding his wounded shoulder as he turned his eyes to the man smirking behind him.

"I see you have negelctd your fighting, none the less looks like my fun stops here for now, so I shall have the pleasure of seeing you in pain again tomorrow, but first I guess I should have a visit with a certain group of people. Actually to be more precise, I guess I should say a certain beast master hmm...what was his name again?"

Ban's eyes went wide as he heard what Miroku was talking about. No he didn't want any of his friends, especially Shido to come here. No he had to do something, but with his shoulder hurt the way it was, and Monica being hurt, he couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Miroku you leave them out of this they have nothing to do with us."

Ban said as he continued to glare at the man, while he tried to stand up, but found it a little difficult. Miroku smiled evilly at the jagan master as he watched him try to get his bearings.

"Hm...you really think you can do anything in your current condition, besides what about the girl? You can't just leave her here."

Miroku said as he walked up to the barley standing Ban and grabbed his chin in his hands, to make him look in the eyes. Ban struggled at first but the pain and blood loss from his wound was making him weak.

"Haha...you can barely stand...now why don't you stay here and lick your wounds like the wounded dog you are, while I go and visit your friends and your beloved Shido Fuyuki hmm.."

Ban's eyes went huge at the mention of his lover's name. He then growled at him and spit in his face. Miroku chuckled at this, then took his other hand, pulled it back, and punched Ban right in the stomach to where he fell to the floor gasping in pain.

"Looks like I was right in assuming that you had feelings for the beast master, but I never would have guessed you actually loved him. Oh well more fun for me."

With that Miroku smirked at his two victims and left to find Ginji, and the rest of the Get Backers team, but mostly he wanted to find Shido so he could see the life drain from his precious Ban's eyes. At the sound of the door closing Monica got to her feet slowly and walked to Ban who was still laying on the floor.

"Ban-san are you alright...let me check your shoulder."

Ban looked up at her as he inspected his shoulder. It was amazing what she could do even though she was blind. He then slowly sat up, and let her continue her inspection.

"Are you alright Monica?"

"Oh...yes I am fine don't worry about me."

"But...I'm sorry you got dragged into this I really am."

Monica ripped a piece of cloth from her dress she wore and wrapped it around Ban's shoulder. With one more inspection of the wound she was satisfied with her nursing task. She then shook her head, and smiled sweetly at the man next to her.

"No Ban it's not your fault I am just happy that you are doing ok."

"Monica...

Just then the door was thrown open once again, and a tall man walked through the threshold, noticed Monica, smirked, and walked over to grab her. Ban on the other hand saw this and threw his leg out in front of the man. Which made him fall to the floor face first, Ban then yelled for Monica to get out of here.

"MONICA GO AND FIND SHIDO NOW!"

She was afraid to move at first, but with the urgent tone of Ban's voice made her start for the door. She once again stopped to face Ban to wait for him to come, but from the sounds of bodies wrestling around, she realized that she was on her own, so without wasting anymore time she ran out of the room, all the while following her sense of smell and hearing, but not before she called back to Ban with a promise.

"BAN-SAN PLEASE HOLD ON I WILL RETURN WITH HELP!"

Then she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shido and the others were finishing with their plan and were about to head out, when a lot of noise coming from outside made them stop. Paul looked out the window and saw multiple animals standing outside his café.

"Shido did you call your animals here by any chance?"

Shido looked at the manager and shook his head. Of course he didn't so what was Paul talking about? His animals just wouldn't show up for no reason...unless...no...it couldn't be. Shido then pulled the door open and saw his animals sitting there looking at him.

"Master Shido we came as fast as we could."

"We must hurry master we don't have much time."

Shido stared at them and shook his head to clear it.

"How? I didn't whistle for you so how did you guys...

A wolf spoke up first.

"We came on instinct that is all master."

Ginji and the others finally came out to see what was going on. As they all took in the group of animals sitting around Shido and waited for orders, Ginji walked closer to his friend and asked what was going on.

"Shido did you call your animals?"

Shido turned and noticed that his friends were outside as well. He shook his head once more and smirked. No he didn't call them, but he was prod that they came either way.

"No Ginji they told me that they all came on their own accord."

"Really?"

Shido nodded, kneeled down and picked up the young lab pup, which licked him in gretting, then started talking to it in a wierd language. Everyone was a little shocked at this but, they really weren't surprised either. Besides they didn't call Shido the beast master for nothing anyway.

After a few minutes of wierd speech Akabane spoke up first.

"Well what did the pup say?"

Shido placed the pup down, turned his attention to his friends, then began the explanation.

"They have told me that not only has Ban been caught but Monica also."

Ginji gasped, while Kazuki hid his face in Jubbei's shoulder, and Akbane tightened his grip on some of his hidden weapons. Shido gritted his teeth, while his hands became fists, and tried to calm down. It wouldn't help Ban or Monica if he lost it now, so he tried once more to calm down, this time finally succeeding.

"Alright let's go before its to late."

Shido then turned to head in the direction of Monica's house, when suddenly he was hit with a strong hit to the side, which made him go flying across the street and hitting his other side against a wall. At the sound of the impact, the rest of the group ran to where Shido landed, but they stopped when they saw who was walking to the slowly rising beast master.

"Na-Natsuhiko Miroku!"

Ginji and Kazuki said together as they took in the scene in front of them. Shido's animals on the other hand were already running towards the man responsible for hurting their master. But they were no match for the man, as they too were thrown back like they were nothing.

"We need to help Shido somehow."

Ginji said as he gritted his teeth at the site of the animals lying around him and the rest of the group. He then started to head towards Natsuhiko, but was stopped by a weak but determined voice.

"No Ginji you and the rest go and find Ban and Monica."

Shido said as he was finally able to stand, and glare at the man in front of him. He was not going to let anyone or thing stop him from defeating this man, especially the man who took his beloved Ban away from him.

"But Shido-

"I SAID GO! BEFORE I MAKE YOU NOW GO!"

With that being said Ginji turned his eyes to Akabane who nodded, he then looked to Kazuki and Jubbei, who also nodded their heads. Ginji looked back at Shido once more before he and the rest of the group took off to Monica's house.

Miroku saw this and smirked. Shido's glare darkened as he continued to watch the man. He wouldn't let this psycho hurt anyone else.

"What the hell are you smirking at? You dickhead.

Miroku turned his dark evil eyes towards the beast master. He grabbed his sword and took a fighting stance, before finally addressing the beast master.

"It won't matter if they make it or not."

"And why is that?"

Shido asked getting even more upset by the second.

"Because Ban will have already died of blood loss from his wound that I inflicted on him earlier before I came here is all."

Shido's eyes went huge, as he took in the information. No it wasn't true...the psyco was just messing with his head. There is no way that Ban could be defeated that quickly. No way. Shido then closed his eyes for a moment to think this through, but as he did he had flashes of Ban's blooded, bruised, corpse laying on the ground with those lifeless violet eyes staring at him, while Miroku stood over him laughing his head off. Shido's eyes then shot open and he saw red, so with a load yell he rushed Miroku.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Then he was off like a shot, but so was Miroku, so as they came closer, and collided, their impact was so strong that it sounded like a thunder crack, so load that it broke all the windows in the surrounding area. And thus their death match began

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ban finally defeated the man that tried to attack Monica, he smirked at his victory. But that was short-lived as he was suddenly hit with a strong hit to his heart. The pain was so bad that he fell to his knees. Ban panted as he tried to figure out what was going on, which he kind of knew but didn't want to say or think it. Considering the only time his heart hurt this much was when it concerned Shido. But Ban knew he was fine wasn't he? Monica surely found him by now, and they were both on their way back right? But his thoughts were answered with another sharp pain to his chest. He then fell to the ground, but while tears were forming in his eyes, he had one more thought before his eyes got heavy and let darkness take over once more.

_"Shido...please be ok...I want to see you soon...so please for me...be ok...I love you Shido."_

There it is. Hoped you enjoyed it. I know cliff hanger...again I am evil lol. Please read and review. See you next time.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Monica continued her way out of what she could tell was a long passageway. She wanted to turn back but with Ban's voice in her head telling her to keep going, she pressed on the best she could while taking care not to hurt her broken leg more. As she continued she heard movement coming towards her, which made Monica stop in her tracks. She pressed herself as close to the wall so as not to be seen. The movement continued to get closer, while her heart was rasing, she prayed that it wasn't another one of those men again. As time seemed to slow, and her heart beat going faster, Monica braced for the attack that was sure to come. But the attack that was supposed to happen never did, as Monica suddenly heard a whimper and yips. Her eyes grew wide as she knew those noises.

"MOZART!"

Monica called as her trusted dog came running towards her. She did the best to kneel, which ended up with her just sliding down the wall. Mozart came up to her and licked her face to tell her that he made it. She wrapped her arms around him, as tears started to slide down her face. The dog sensed this and slowly pulled away and laid his head on his owners lap. A small, but comfortable silence formed around them as they relished in the company of one another. Monica after a while, calmed down, whipped her face, and cleared her voice.

"Mozart."

The dog's ears perked up at his master's call.

"I need you to find Ginji and the others, you remember Ginji don't you boy?"

"Woof, Woof"

Monica smiled at his answer and patted him on the head.

"Good boy now I want you to go and find him, and show them how to get to where I am ok."

Mozart cocked his head to the side to show that he was listening.

"I would come with you but I can't move to well, considering my leg is broken."

Monica said as he rubbed her leg to show him. Mozart whimpered at this and laid his ears against his head. Monica scratched him behind the head and continued.

"It's alright boy I'm fine, just go and find Ginji, Ban is hurt badly and he won't last long if we don't get help, so please go and find him."

Mozart started at his master for a few minutes, licked her hand, woofed once, then took off to go look for the blonde electricity user. Monica watched as her trusted dog took off and disappeared around the corner.

_"Good boy Mozart just hurry please."_

She thought as she rested against the wall, and let the tiredness she felt take over, until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Ginji, Kazuki, Jubbei, and Akabane continued to head for Monica's house they could still hear the battle between Shido and Natsuhiko. Ginji wanted to go back, but one look from his lover told him to keep his mind on the task at hand.

"Ginji I know you're worried but we need to find Ban-san before its to late."

Akabane said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and held him close. Kazuki and Jubbei nodded in agreement. Ginji smiled at his lover and friends, sighed, shook his head, then went to finish the mission.

"Alright guys let's get going."

The group then went on their way to the mansion. As they walked down the street, a sudden noise caught their attention. Akabane looked ahead of them and saw nothing, but at the same time heard sounds heading in their direction.

"Do you guys hear something?"

Ginji asked as he also looked and listened as his lover was doing. Kazuki shook his head, as well as Jubbei. But soon the sounds got closer, as a shape started to form in front of them.

"What is th-

Suddenly the shape jumped and before anyone could do anything Ginji was thrown to the ground with a grunt of pain. Akabane was about to grab the thing that knocked his lover on his butt, but when he was greeted with laughing he relaxed as he saw what it was.

"It looks like Ginji has a new friend."

Kazuki smirked but the smirk soon disappeared as he saw the dog.

"That's Monica's dog what is he doing here?"

"Kazuki are you sure?"

"Yes I am, I just meet him once or twice but I know him."

Ginji after a few minutes finally controlled himself, and held the dog away from him as he tried to catch his breath. The dog on the other hand yipped and wagged his tail all the while.

"Hey Mozart, what are you doing out here I thought you were with Monica?"

At the sound of his owner's name his ears flattened against his head, and whimpered sadly. Ginji noticed the sudden change in the animals behavior and placed him on the ground.

"Oh Mozart...

Akabane then kneeled down and looked at his lover and the dog. He rested his hand on Ginji's shoulder and turned his attention to the dog.

"Mozart."

The dog turned to the sound of his name being called, and looked into the dark eyes of a man in black. Akabane smiled kindly at the dog and held out his hand for him to sniff. Mozart started to sniff the hand, and after a few minutes he stopped, looked up at the man, and waited for the man to continue.

"Ok boy now what is it you want to tell us?"

Mozart stood up and started to bark wildly, trot from where he came from, and back again. Kazuki watched this and figured out what the dog wanted them to do.

"Mozart wants us to follow him. Besides if we do, we might be able to find Monica and Ban."

"Really Kazu?"

The thread spinner nodded to his friend, and smiled kindly at him. Ginji then looked at Jubbei who also agreed with his lover. The young blonde then turned at last to his lover, for his opinion on this plan. Akabane leaned close and kissed his lover. Ginji answered by responding to the kiss, then as soon as the kiss started, it ended with Akabane breaking it, standing up, reaching down for his lover, and both standing up.

"Of course Ginji, now why don't we head out and follow Mozart."

With a bright smile on his face Ginji nodded his head, looked towards Mozart, and signaled that they were ready.

"Ok Mozart lead the way boy!"

"Woof, Woof!"

With that Ginji and his friends were off following Mozart, to were they were hoping to find their two friends.

_"Hold on Monica-chan, Ban-chan we are coming."_

Ginji thought as he ran as fast as he could to keep up with the dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The sound of brick wall breaking, was another way of telling that the fight between Natsuhiko and Shido's death match was still going on. Shido slowly raised to his feet as his body was finally able to break away from the wall...or what was left of it. Miroku smirked as he walked over to the beast master, pulled his sword out, and pointed it right in Shido's face.

"What's the matter beast man, having a little trouble keeping up?"

Shido glared at him through his blood stained hair, and started to laugh. Miroku stared at the man and wondered what was going on. As laughter was the only thing that was coming from the beast master, Natsushiko decided that was enough so he lifted his sword once more, and went to make contact with Shido's head, but a sudden hand wrapping around his wrist stopped his attack. The assassin tried to get his wrist free but couldn't, but didn't give up. As Miroku continued to try getting his wrist away, Shido slowly raised his head and glared his eyes at the man in front of him. Miroku saw the look in the beast master's eyes and he suddenly went white in the face. Shido smirked as his once gray eyes were now bright red, and he started to transform into his most strongest form.

"Now that you had your fun it is now my turn."

Shido then tightened his grip on Miroku's wrist until he heard a crack. With a yelp from the man, he then picked him up, and threw the man so hard and far that he couldn't tell where he fell. Although he didn't give him the pleasure of landing as he suddenly disappeared, then appeared right where Miroku was headed, punched him again, as he then went flying into the wall that Shido hit just moments earlier. The best master laughed and went to have more fun with his opponiate, and oh how fun it will be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Woof, Woof!"

Mozart's barking started to get more wild as he looked back, then moved forward, and back again to see if the humans where following. Ginji and the rest of the group were indeed still behind them, so he ran around another corner to check for his master. As he found her still laying where he left her, he ran to her and tried to wake her up. Mozart licked, yipped, and whinned, and waited for some response. After a few minutes Monica finally opened her eyes slowly to see the muzzle of her dog in her face.

"M-Mozart I thought I told you to go-

But Monica was cut off as she heard footsteps heading in her directions. Her body froze in fear as the steps got closer. The girl was about to move away, but the sudden voice she heard made her stop.

"MONICA! There you are."

Monica whipped her head in the direction of the voice that she knew so well. While Mozart kept barking and ran around his master.

"Ginji-kun is that you?"

Ginji and the rest of the group finally arrived. As the blonde caught his breath he spoke through short pants.

"Y-Yes M-Monica w-we made it."

Monica suddenly broke into tears as she was so happy that her friends finally arrived to help. Mozart licked her face to comfort her, then she cleared her throat, and smiled happily.

"I am so happy you guys made it but...

"What is it Monica-chan?"

Ginji asked as Jubbei, and Kazuki looked her over. She was grateful for the help but they needed to save Ban. So she tried to get up to her feet, but was stopped by hands on her shoulders.

"Monica you need to keep still, your leg is broken."

"I know but we, Ban...

Ginji froze at the sound of Ban's name and stared at the blind girl with wide, worried eyes.

"What about Ban? Where is he Monica-chan?"

Monica sighed, lifted her hand, and pointed back to the pathway she just came out of.

"He is in the room at the end of this pathway, you need to hurry. He is injured badly."

The men froze at the information. Ginji was shaking from the fear but soon it turned into anger. He was about to head down the pathway, but a hand stopped him. He whipped his head around to face the person who tried to stop him. His eyes softened as he saw Akabane holding him back.

"Ginji wait...I'll go with you, you're gonna need help carrying him if he is injured as bad as Monica says."

With a deep sigh he nodded his head, then turned his eyes over to his two other friends who were checking on Monica.

"Kazu, Jubbei?"

Both men looked at their friend. Ginji smiled at them and started giving them orders.

"Kazu, Jubbei, both of you stay here and watch Monica. Me and Akabane will go and get Ban alright, then we will head back to get Shido."

Kazuki and Jubbei shared a look, but soon agreed as they nodded their heads. Ginji nodded back, and with Akabane following they headed back down the pathway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Shido walked up to man who hurt his beloved Ban, his muscles tightened, as he had flashes of the same image from before. The image of Ban's bloody corps laying out in front of Miroku, while he laughed his sick ass off. He then decided to hurt this man just as much as Ban was hurt. So he leaned down and picked up Miroku's sword that landed a few feet away from him. Miroku saw this and with all the strength he could gather at the moment, he tried to get up and move away from the once sane, now crazed beast master, that was now moving closer to him with a dark look in his bright red eyes.

"Oh now you think you can escape from me huh Natsushiko?"

Shido asked as he watched the man start to limp away. The beast master shook his head as he raised the sword and held it, like you would a harpoon and took aim, all the while with a big smirk on his face.

"I don't think so you sick son of a bitch, not when you made Ban suffer as much as you did now...HERE'S SOME OF YOUR OWN MEDICIENE!"

Shido then released the sword, and it flew through the air towards its target. As the sword came closer it seemed like it moved in slow motion, as Miroku looked behind him with shock in his eyes, and tried to dodge it, but it made contact as it went right through his shoulder blade.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The assassin yelled in pain as he took in the damage he received. Miroku tried to move but found that the sword tip went threw his shoulder, and straight into the ground holding him there. Seeing this Shido laughed out load, but it wasn't the same laugh as he usually had, it seemed more demonic, maybe even possessed. Which is what Ginji and the rest of the group saw and heard as they arrived at the battle, with Monica, and Ban in toe.

"Shido has lost his mind...what are we going to do Akabane?"

Ginji asked as he watched his friend continue to laugh like a mad man. Akabane was as shocked and disturbed as the rest of the group, and for once he had no idea of how to stop Shido.

"Sh-Sh-Shido...

Said the weak voice of the jagan master, as he slowly tried, and eventually opened his eyes. He took in the scene in front of him, and was shocked to see all the damage that was done. Although not as shocked as he finally saw his lover standing in the middle of the ruins laughing his ass off. Kazuki noticed that Ban was awake and taped Ginji on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ginji I think I have an idea on how we can get Shido to snap out of it."

Ginji turned to the thread spinner and waited for him to continue.

"Yea what is it Kazu?"

Kazuki then smiled and pointed to a now semi-awake Ban, that was leaning against Akabane for support. Ginji smiled at his friend and rushed to him, and looked him over. Ban on the other hand just kept his eyes on the destruction in front of him.

"Ban-chan are you alright how's your shoulder?"

All Ginji got in response was Ban slowly, but surely, stand away from Akabane, and stood up on his own.

"Ban-chan wait you shouldn't do

But Ginji was completely ignored as Ban walked/limped towards the beast master that was still standing in the middle of the ruins. The jagan master was happy to see his lover not hurt, but at the same time mad for the way he was acting. This was not the Shido that he knew, this was not the man he fell in love with, and this certainly wasn't the man he shared his first time with. So with all the strength he had left he limped over to stand in front of the crazed beast master.

"I know you're still in there Shido, I know the Shido that I love is still there, so please...please."

Ban slowly raised his hands and placed them on either side of the beast master's face.

"Please stop this craziness and come back to me Shido."

Shido's red eyes turned down to the man who was staring right in his eyes. He watched the man closely, and noticed how beautiful those bright violet eyes were. Then something snapped inside him waking him up. As images of this man were flashing threw his head, along with memories of fights, arguments, passion, kisses, lovemaking... and a voice so sweet to the ears that it made you want to listen to it for the rest of your life.

"_Shido...come back...I love you...please come back_."

Suddenly Shido's eyes were back to normal and he stared at the man...no...his lover. He then crushed him against his chest as he took in his sent, pulled him back, and kissed him so hard that Ban almost lost his footing. Soon the kiss broke for some much-needed air as the beast master looked at Ban once more.

"Ban...you're here...I-I can't believe it I-I thought...

"Shhhhh...Shido calm down I'm right here, I just have an injured shoulder that's all."

"But Miroku told me...

Ban pulled him in for a searing kiss until he heard a moan from the beast master. He then pulled away and glared at his lover.

"Never mention that name in front of me again."

Shido nodded as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, as they both shed tears of joy, happy to be with each other once more.

There is another chapter done. Well like, hate, Please read and review. There will be at least one or two more chapters coming. So it still not quite over just yet lol.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait guys, had a little home improvment to do with my mom lol. So anyway here is the next chapter. Please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 21:**

After a few minutes of enjoying each others company, Shido pulled back and looked Ban over once more. Ban rolled his eyes as Shido continued to look him over, he glanced over at his friends who were watching this whole scene.

"Shido for the last time I am fine."

Shido stared at the Jagan master with worried eyes.

"But how did you get here I thought you were hurt badly?"

"I think we can explain that one Shido-chan."

Shido looked over as he watched Ginji and Akabane head in their direction. When they got over to them, Ginji started to explain what happened.

"Well after we left you to deal with Miroku, we went on ahead to Monica's house to find Ban and Monica."

Shido's eyes were wide at the sound of the girl's name. Ban held up his hand to make Shido stop.

"It's alright Shido, she is ok she just has a broken leg. Besides she is over with Kazuki and Jubbei."

Shido looked over at where his other two friends, who were checking over Monica once more. The beast master sighed in relief at the sight of her. He was so happy that she was doing ok. Ban was happy too as he also glanced over at Monica. Shido suddenly returned his eyes back to his lover, with guilt filled eyes. Ban just smiled at him, as he kissed his cheek.

"Um...If I could continue?"

Shido shook his head and focused on Ginji. When gray eyes met gold, Ginji decided to continue with his explanation.

"Anyway after we went to look for Ban and Monica, we ran into Mozart, and he led us to Monica. She then informed us about Ban's condition, and we searched as fast as we could to find him...

(Flashback)

_Ginji froze at the sound of Ban's name and stared at the blind girl with wide, worried eyes._

_"What about Ban? Where is he Monica-chan?"_

_Monica sighed, lifted her hand, and pointed back to the pathway she just came out of. _

_"He is in the room at the end of this pathway, you need to hurry. He is injured badly."_

_The men froze at the information. Ginji was shaking from the fear but soon it turned into anger. He was about to head down the pathway, but a hand stopped him. He whipped his head around to face the person who tried to stop him. His eyes softened as he saw Akabane holding him back._

_"Ginji wait...I'll go with you, you're gonna need help carrying him if he is injured as bad as Monica says."_

_With a deep sigh he nodded his head, then turned his eyes over to his two other friends who were checking on Monica._

_"Kazu, Jubbei?"_

_Both men looked at their friend. Ginji smiled at them and started giving them orders._

_"Kazu, Jubbei, both of you stay here and watch Monica. Me and Akabane will go and get Ban alright, then we will head back to get Shido."_

_Kazuki and Jubbei shared a look, but soon agreed as they nodded their heads. Ginji nodded back, and with Akabane following they headed back down the pathway. They soon arrived at a doorway, Ginji and Akabane stopped and listened for any sound. After not hearing anything both men looked at each other, nodded their heads and went inside._

_"I can barely see anything in hear Akabane."_

_"I know but we need to find Ban quickly Ginji."_

_With new determination they followed the shallow light to search for their wounded friend. As they continued the search, both men still couldn't find anything or anyone. Ginji was about to decide to search somewhere else, when he saw something move in the corner._

_"Akabane-kun over here I think I see something."_

_The jackal moved over to where his lover was and followed his eyes, and suddenly they saw a body laying on the ground with their back facing the two men. Ginji walked over to the motionless body and slowly kneeled down. Akabane watched from his position, waiting for any wrong movements this person decided to do. As Ginji got a closer look he recognized the brown hair. His eyes then got huge as he motioned for Akabane to come closer._

_"Akabane-kun come here quick!"_

_The man didn't hesitate as he was suddenly right next to his lover, looking over the body in front of them._

_"What is it Ginji?"_

_"I found him I found Ban, now we can get out of here."_

_Ginji said as he started to put his hands under Ban's arms, but a sudden moan from Ban's mouth made him stop._

_"Sh-Shido?"_

_"Ban-chan it's me Ginji, Akabne is here too, we came to find you."_

_Ban's eyes opened a crack to see who was there. As his vision cleared some, he noticed the blonde hair and man in black. His eyes were getting heavy again so he asked one more question._

_"Wh-where is Shi-Shido?"_

_"He's close Ban don't worry you'll see him soon."_

_Ban nodded his head slowly, as he had a smile on his face, the tiredness he felt finally took over, and he was out cold once more. Ginji frowned at his friend's condition, and looked to his lover for some help._

_"It looks like he's tired, and from his wound on his shoulder, he seems to have lost a decent amount of blood."_

_Ginji's worried eyes got bigger as he took in what his lover said. Akabane wrapped his arm around the blonde and hugged him close._

_"Alright Ginji now we need to get Ban-san out of here now, help me get him up."_

_Ginji nodded his head, and together they pulled Ban to his feet, rested his head against Ginji's shoulder, and started to the door. But before they could leave Ginji noticed someone else in the room._

_"Akabane wait I see someone else."_

_"What? Ginji we need to get out of here now let's go."_

_"But Akabane..._

_Jackal sighed as he placed Ban against Ginji, then walked over to the place his lover was looking at. As he got closer he noticed it was a tall man in a suit, and had a couple of broken bones, a bloody face, and had a few teeth missing._

_"He's just knocked out, looks like Ban had one last scrap before he passed out."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Ginji asked as he waited for his lover to come back. Akabane nodded and walked back to help the blonde support Ban._

_"Now can we get out of here?"_

_"Yea let's."_

(End Flashback)

As Ginji finished his story, Shido's eyes were full of anger, but it was soon replaced with sadness. How could Miroku do this, Ban didn't deserve any of this, and neither did Monica. Shido had so many emotions running through him, he didn't hear his name being called.

"Shido, Shido, SHIDO!"

The beast master snapped out of his thoughts and looked into worried violet eyes. Ban sighed as he saw Shido was back to them. He then limped/walked over to Monica and the others. Shido followed close behind, followed by Ginji and Akabane.

"So how is she guys?"

Ban asked Jubbei and Kazuki, who were checking her over. Kazuki lifted his head to find his friends watching him. The thread spinner smiled as he took in all the concerned faces.

"She's fine, she just needs to get to a hospital to get her leg put into place."

"Yes, Thank you all for your help."

Monica said as she was helped to her feet by Jubbei. Ban came close to her and smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back, even though she couldn't see it she sensed it.

"Oh yea and Ban should get his shoulder looked at too."

Ginji pointed out. Ban froze and shook his head. No way was he going to a hospital, now way, no how. Shido agreed right away and looked toward Ban, who was slowly walking away.

"Ban you need to get your shoulder fixed, let's go to the hospital."

"No, I am fine, we don't need to go. I am never stepping foot inside a hospital."

"Ban..."

"No"

"Ban-chan please?'

"No I said."

Ban started to limp away as fast as he could. Shido couldn't take it anymore, so he stormed after his lover and grabbed him around the waist. Ban struggled the whole time, but Shido didn't give in.

"Shido what is wrong with you? Is this how you treat someone who is hurt, or better yet your lover?"

"Yes I do."

Shido said point-blank, as he held Ban closer and tighter. Ban was shocked at what his lover just said. How could he say that? What is wrong with him.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being a dick?"

Ban asked as he continued to struggle. Shido kept his hold as he lead/dragged his lover back to his friends.

"I am not being a dick I just want you to get your shoulder fixed."

"I DON'T NEED TO I SAID I WAS FINE!"

Ban shouted as he tried once more to get free. Shido had enough, he suddenly picked Ban up and threw him over his shoulder, and continued his walk. Ban was shocked as he was suddenly over Shido's shoulder.

"SHIDO FUYUKI PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Shido smirked at the way Ban said his last name. But the beast master was not falling for it. So he hitched Ban up further, and slapped his ass for good measure. Ban gasped at the sudden slap to his rear.

"SHIDO-

Ban didn't finish as his voice was over powered by the best master's.

"WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL AND THAT IS FINAL GOT IT!"

Ban was silent, but kept glaring at the back of his lover's head. Shido felt the glare but didn't care, because he won, and they were on their way to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When the group arrived at the hospital, Ban tried one more time to leave. Shido noticed this and blocked the exit with his body. Ban glared at him as they had a stare down. Ginji and the others sighed in defeat, as they were used to the constant back and forth with these two. So they left them alone and checked Monica into a room.

"Move aside Shido."

Shido shook his head. Ban's glare got darker as he stepped forward.

"Please move aside Shido dear..."

Ban grumbled as he continued to stare his lover down. Shido crossed his arms in front of him and smirked back at the Jagan master.

"You can sweet talk me all you want but you're still staying here, sweetheart."

Ban growled as he walked a little closer to the best master, until he was right in front of the man. Shido matched his intense stare, as both men went into another stare down. As they were doing this a doctor came down the hall, he looked around until he found a certain brown hair. When he saw his soon to be next examination, he walked over to the two men and taped Ban on the shoulder.

"Mr. Mido?"

Ban snapped out of his stare down with Shido to see a doctor in front of him. He looked him up and down for a few minutes, then spoke in an annoyed voice.

"Yea what do you want?"

"I'm doctor Yoshitaka I will be the one to examine you."

Ban's eyes went wide, while his face went pale. Oh no he was not going into a room with this doctor. He then started to back away, and as he did he completely forgot about Shido who was right behind him. Shido placed his arms on Ban's shoulders and spoke to him nice and calmly.

"Now Ban the doctor just wants to check your shoulder out that's all alright?"

Ban leaned back to look up into his lover's eyes with huge fear filled orbs of violet. Ban slowly shook his head as he really didn't want to go. Shido sighed once more as he gripped Ban's shoulders a little tighter, but not to tight to where it hurt him.

"Please Ban for me, just let him look at your shoulder, because the sooner you do the sooner you and Monica can get out of here okay."

Ban gulped as he looked at the doctor, Shido, then back to the doctor. He slowly nodded his head, and let the doctor lead him to a room to be checked on. Shido following close behind all the while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After a few questions were answered and the examinations over, Ban and Monica were able to leave. Monica was to stay off the leg for a few days and to take her pain killers, while Ban had a fractured shoulder, and had to put it in a sling. The doctor also told him to take his painkillers twice a day and to not use his shoulder for a week or so.

"See it wasn't that bad now was it Ban-chan?"

Ginji asked as he walked next to his best friend and Monica, on the way out of the hospital. Ban just rolled his eyes as he kept walking, and mumbling to himself. Monica chuckled at her friends behavior. She was so happy that everyone was okay and getting along. As the group walked a limo pulled up along side the sidewalk, and as it came to a stop a butler came out, and ran right to Monica.

"Oh young miss your okay thank heavens."

"Yea I'm fine I just have a broken leg is all."

She said as he showed him her cast while balancing her crutches. The butler checked her over, and after he was satisfied he smiled at her and motioned for her to get in the car.

"Well that is wonderful news that it was nothing too serious, so why don't we head home then alright?"

Monica smiled and nodded her head. She was about to go but stopped, as she turned to face her friends.

"Thank you all for your help, whatever I can do to make it up to you. Please let me know okay?"

"Oh its okay you don't have to, besides what counts is that everyone made it back in one piece, and that is all that matters, right Ban?"

Shido said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Ban blushed a little but nodded none the less.

"Yea your right Shido-chan let's go to the Honky Tonk and celebrate."

Ginji cheered as he was about to leave but a hand on his arm made him stop. The blonde looked back and saw that Akabane held him back.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Monica Ginji-kun?"

Ginji's eyes went wide. He was being so rude, how could he not remember to say goodbye to the girl that he saved.

"Oh right sorry Akabane."

Ginji walked over to Monica, held her hand, and said in a happy voice.

"Goodbye Monica-chan I hope you heal up soon."

"Thank you Ginji-kun I will don't worry."

Ginji smiled, nodded his head and stepped back. As Monica stepped into her car, she waved at everyone, who waved back, and said goodbye as the limo was pulling away.

As the car turned down the corner Ginji turned to his friends and threw his arm up in the air.

"Alright let's get to the Honkey Tonk and start this celebration."

Ginji cheered again as he lead the way back to the cafe'. The group followed suite, and fell into separate conversations, on the way back.

"Well now that is done why don't we figure out when to move your things in with mine."

Shido spoke lowly as to not be overheard. Ban stopped in his tracks, he completely forgot about his plans to move in with Shido. He turned to face his lover before he spoke.

"Why don't we wait after the party to figure that out okay?"

Shido looked at the man in front of him, was Ban still having second thoughts about moving in together again?"

"Ban are you still unsure about this?"

Ban suddenly shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. No he wasn't, he was actually excited about it. But he just wanted to rest and relax for a while.

"No, No of course I'm not, actually I am very excited about the move, It's just that...

Ban trailed off as he looked away from his lover. Shido placed his hand under Ban's chin and made the jagan master face him. Ban's eyes met gray ones as they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Just what Ban?"

Ban sighed as he looked down at his feet, then back up at Shido.

"I just want to stay for a while and rest first. I want to heal up before I start to move, because remember what the doctor said I can't use this shoulder for a couple of weeks."

Shido smiled at his lover and kissed him sweetly. Ban moaned into the kiss as it deepened, but Shido pulled away before anything could go further.

"Take as long as you need I'll wait, I waited this long to have you, what difference will it make if I have to wait a few more weeks right?"

"Sh-Shido..."

The beast master caressed Ban's cheek, smiled down at him, kissed him on the same cheek, and took his hand.

"I love you Ban."

Ban looked into the gray eyes he loved so much and smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too Shido."

They then continued their walk back to the Honkey Tonk, all the while with Ginji yelling for them to hurry up.

"Come on guys hurry up will ya."

Ban and Shido shared a look, and shared a laugh together, as they finally caught up with their friends. As the group arrived at the Honkey Tonk the party was soon under way. Ban looked around at all the crazy antics his friends were doing, and watched Shido mess around with Ginji. He felt so happy that he hoped that his life with Shido would be filled with nothing but laughs and good times.

Well there it is. Like it, hate it? Now all that's left is the epilouge. So please read and review. And I'll see you all at the Epilouge. Bye for now.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone well...this is it the last chapter...I know sad but it needed to be done. So without further a due here is the conclusion to Tough Love. ENJOY!**

**Epilogue: A few weeks later**

As the last weeks of Ban's healing shoulder arrived, he was finishing with packing, when a knock was heard at his door. Ban placed the last of his cloths in a box, then walked over to the door to answer it. When the door opened he saw that Paul was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Paul what's up?"

"Hi Ban I just wanted to see how your packing was coming along, since you will be leaving in a day or two."

"Oh It's going fine I'm almost done actually."

"Do you need me for anything?"

Ban asked as he moved away from the door to continue his packing. Paul smiled at his friend and let himself in the room.

"Um...no not really."

"Oh ok then."

Paul watched Ban packing his things, he then walked to the window that looked over the city. As he gazed out he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Ban looked up from closing his last box and saw the smile on his old friend's face.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?"

Ban asked as he placed his last box next to the door, walked over to Paul, then glanced out the window. Paul glanced at the jagan master and shook his head.

"Nothing much...just that it's going to be very peaceful without you here."

Ban's mouth hung open at that comment as he stared at the cafe' owner. He could not believe what Paul just said, does that mean that he is happy that he's going to be leaving?

Paul saw the look of complete shock on his friends face, and broke out in a fit of giggles, which soon turned into a hardy laugh. Ban's face turned red not out of embarrassment, but of anger. He lifted his fist to punch the man in front of him, but the sound of the door to the cafe' made him stop.

"Haha...It was just a joke Ban take it easy will ya...man you take everything so seriously."

Paul patted him on the shoulder, and smirked at him. Ban just glared at him as the man went to leave and check to see who had arrived. As Paul left the room Ban shook his head as he listened to his friend's footsteps come down the steps. Soon he too was over come with a sudden fit of giggles. When the laughing stopped Ban sighed and went to look over his things once more, before he joined Paul and whoever was that arrived downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Paul came downstairs he saw that Shido arrived. The best master waved at the cafe' master, while he took a seat at the bar. Paul nodded his greeting and went to prepare a drink for the man. As Paul was doing that Shido looked around the cafe', which soon made him have flashbacks to all the fights, and arguments he and Ban shared over the years.

(Flashback)

_"You are nothing but a second-rate animal handler."_

_"Oh yea, well you are a nicotine sucking, snake for brains, prima-donna"_

_Ban glared at the beast master. Shido returned the glared ten fold, while Ginji and the others tried to make them stop. Paul meanwhile just shook his head as he continued reading his paper._

_"Ban-chan, Shido-kun, please can't you two stop for now."_

_Both men broke contact with each other to glance at they're friend. Ginji feeling very uncomfortable, decided to keep his mouth shut and back away. Shido and Ban then returned to continue their staring match._

_"I despise anyone who can't fight without having a pack of animals come and save their ass."_

_"Oh really, well what do you call a man who instead of fighting, puts people in a daydream and just walks away, oh yea that's really manly."_

_Suddenly Ban launched himself at Shido, but the beast master seen this and moved out-of-the-way just in time. Ban on the other hand, went flying past the best master and went straight toward the bar, which upon impact, made a glass of tea tip over and land all over Paul's lap and paper._

_"Uh oh..."_

_Ginji gulped as he backed toward the door, ready to make his escape. Shido started to do the same thing, as Ban slowly stood up, and looked at Paul. The cafe' manager put his paper down and glared at everyone in the shop. As the air in the room suddenly got colder, everyone was afraid of what would happen next. Then Paul spoke._

_"Alright that is it, all of you...GET YOUR SORRY PAIN IN THE ASSES OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

_With that all the people who were in the shop, suddenly disappeared out the door. Paul watched the door shut, as he sighed in relief. Man why must those two always start, I just wish they would get along soon."_

(End of Flashback)

Shido smiled as the memory faded, and turned his attention to his cup of tea that arrived as he was remembering past events. As both men enjoyed the silence of the room, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Paul smirked at the sudden bright smile on the beast master's face, as he stared at the jagen master coming into the room. He couldn't believe how happy Shido seemed to be with just staring at Ban. They must really love each other than, which he enjoyed knowing about.

"I see you're done with your packing now Ban."

Paul said as he cleaned up the bar a little. Ban nodded his head, then turned his attention to the man at the bar. He smiled at the beast master, Shido doing the same, then Ban walked up to him with a loving stare.

"Hello Shido..."

"Ban..."

Ban took Shido's hand and pulled him into a booth. Shido not fighting, let the jagan master lead him to the booth. As they sat Shido pulled Ban until he was sitting in the beast master's lap.

"Shi-Shido...what are you do-doing...?"

Shido just smiled at his lover as he caressed his cheek. Ban automatically leaned into the touch, but soon pulled away when he suddenly remembered where they were. Shido sighed, shook his head and placed a kiss on Ban's head, which in turn made the man blush.

"I see you are still uncomfortable with public display of affection."

Shido chuckled, as Ban looked away with a deeper blush on his face.

"I'm sorry I just think it's something that should be private is all."

Shido kissed him once more on the head, and smiled at him. Ban is so cute when his is embarrassed. Which just made the beast master love him even more.

"I understand that all to well but it really shouldn't matter now should it?"

Shido asked as he glanced at Paul who was still in the room. Ban stole a quick look, then shook his head. No it really shouldn't, considering Paul was the one who said that they would end up together anyway.

"No it shouldn't."

With that Ban suddenly pulled Shido in for a kiss, Shido being completely caught off guard by this, just sat their while Ban deepened the kiss. Soon the beast master's eyes closed and he returned the kiss ten fold. But of course the need for air arrived and they had to break the kiss.

"Well looks like you two are finally comfortable with your whole relationship, I am very happy for you both."

Paul said as he watched the men catch their breaths. When air was returned to both men they nodded their heads and slowly stood up. Ban took Shido's hand and held it tightly, as he rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

"Yes we are and it's all thanks to you Paul."

Ban said as he smiled at the cafe' owner.

"That's right Paul without your encouragement we would have never gotten this far."

Shido said as he tightened his grip on Ban's hand, while nuzzling his cheek against his lover's hair. Paul smiled at his two friends and nodded his head.

"You two are very welcome then."

Shido and Ban smiled at their friend, then decided to get going.

"Well we better get Ban's things to my place before it gets dark."

Shido said as he started to head for the stairs, Ban went to follow him but stopped at the foot of the stairs. He turned his eyes to Paul who was staring at him, suddenly the man was engulfed in warmth as arms wrapped around his neck, while words were whispered into his ear.

_"Thank you for everything Paul I will promise to come visit all the time."_

Ban whispered, then released him, followed Shido up the stairs, and disappeared into the room. Paul chuckled at the way Ban just acted. He smiled at the thought and continued his cleaning.

"I hope you never change Ban."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Ban and Shido loaded the last of the boxes in the trunk of a taxi, waved bye to Paul, they were on their way to Shido's house. Ban sighed as he leaned back against the seat, with his eyes closed. Shido smiled as he watched his lover rest his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Ban was moving in with him. He was so excited to get home, and get Ban settled in so they could start their new life together. As he though about what could be, he didn't feel the hand resting on his wrist. The beast master returned to reality as he saw violet eyes watching him.

"What is it Ban? Is something wrong?"

Shido asked as he looked into the deep violet eyes. The jagan master chuckled and shook his head. He then rested his head against Shido's shoulder, and sighed once more in contentment.

"No Shido nothing's wrong I'm just happy and excited about moving in."

Ban said as he nuzzled closer. Shido smiled, while running his hand through Ban's hair. Then placed a kiss on his head, while pulling him closer to himself.

"Me too Ban, me too."

A comfortable silence formed around the couple as the taxi continued on its way to Shido's house. After a few more minutes of driving the taxi finally came to a stop. Shido turned to tell Ban that they were here, but found that Ban had fallen asleep on the ride to the house. The beast master chuckled to himself as he watched his lover sleep. But as much fun as it was to watch the man sleep he needed to wake him up. So Shido softly started to shake his shoulder.

"Ban were here."

The beast master said softly as he received a moan as an answer. Ban's eyes slowly opened to see a house in front of him. He suddenly shot up and stared at his future home. Even though he had come here countless times, it somehow felt like it was his first time coming to Shido's home. He had a completely different view of the house now that he was going to be living in it.

"Finally I can't wait to get settled in."

Ban said as he stepped out of the car, walked around to the trunk, and started to get his things out. Shido smiled at his lover's excitement, as he paid the drive what he owed for the ride.

"Ban relax you've been here countless times, their nothing different about this place."

Ban looked at the man like he had two heads.

"I know that Shido...but it just feels different is all...I mean considering I am moving in and everything."

The beast master nodded his head in understanding, as he stood next to the jagan master, and stared at the building before them.

"Well why don't we get started with getting you settled in honey-bunch."

Ban rolled his eyes at the name, but had a smile on his face none the less. He followed Shido into the house, while Shido placed their bags in the bedroom, Ban decided to take a closer look at his new home. He noticed that the living room had a flat screen TV, a couch facing the TV, two chairs with side tables in each corner, and a nice sized coffee table. Ban liked the feeling he got from the room, it was very...homey I guess would be the word to describe it.

"Ban I finished putting your things in the bedroom for now."

Shido said as he walked out of the room and saw Ban looking the living room over. The beast master smiled at his lover with bright gray eyes. It looks like Ban is going to enjoy his new life here after all, as he watched the jagan master fall back into one of the chairs.

"Ban I said I finished putting your things in the bedroom."

The jagan master looked over at the beast master who was standing in the entrance to the living room. He smiled up at him and beckoned him closer. Shido smirked as he didn't waste anytime going to the man he loved with all his heart and soul.

"I heard you the first time monkey boy."

"Hn...Well happy to see you're enjoying yourself already."

Shido said as he leaned down and placed a chase kiss on Ban's lips. The jagan master smirked back at the man above him, while staring deep inside those gray eyes that he could not get enough of.

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I be happy with my new home."

Ban said as he returned the chase kiss. Shido smiled around the kiss, then stood up, holding his hand out to the man before him.

"I have one more thing to show you. Close your eyes."

Shido asked as he waited for Ban to answer. Ban on the other hand smiled lovingly up at him, and took his hand, but didn't stand up until his eyes were shut. Then with Shido's help both men walked to the back of the house, until they came upon a sliding glass door. But before Shido spoke he checked to see if his lover was peeking, with Ban still standing with his eyes closed, he opened the door slowly.

"Alright Ban you can open your eyes now."

Ban then opened his eyes slowly, but couldn't see anything, cuz of the bright light that came on. After a few minutes of blinking, the jagan master looked out into the yard and saw all his friends standing around, with drinks in their hands.

"SURPRISE BAN WELCOME HOME!"

Everyone shouted as they saw Ban come out of the house and into the back yard. Ban's eyes went huge at this, and turned his eyes to Shido who had a bright but loving smile on his face.

"Shi-Shido you did this? But why, how?"

Shido chuckled as his lover was dumbfounded at the surprise. He stepped closer to the jagan master and whispered into his ear.

"I thought it would be nice to have a little house-warming party for your first night here."

Ban gasped at this as he stared at his lover then to his friends, who were watching this whole thing.

"You guys thank you all for coming it means a lot to me."

Everyone clapped and cheered, while Ban smiled and greeted his friends. Shido smiled as he watched his lover mingle. He then walked over to where Ban was talking to Ginji and Akabane.

"I really appreciate you guys coming over."

"No problem Ban-chan of course we would come, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

Ginji said as he wrapped his best friend up in a hug. Ban returned the embrace and had a bright smile on his face the whole while. Shido took this opportunity to make his presence known.

"Hey Ginji watch the hands will ya."

Shido called as he walked up and stood next to his lover. Ginji chuckled as he released his grip on his friend, and stood back.

"Oh Shido you know I wouldn't take Ban away from you, I have Akabane after all."

Ginji said as he wrapped his arms around his lover, and nuzzled his head under Akabane's chin. Ban giggled as he watched his friends have a little moment. He then turned his eyes to the beast master, who stood next to him.

"And what exactly did you mean by that little comment you made hmmm?"

Shido grinned from ear to ear as he suddenly pulled Ban against him and picked him up, until Ban had to place his hands on either shoulder to keep his balance. Ban was shocked at this as he tried to settle his racing heart.

"Shido what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack."

"No I just want to show everyone that you are mine, and that no one or nothing is going to take you away from me ever again."

Ban watched his lover's eyes closely, he soon noticed all the love that Shido had for him in that one stare. He smiled at him, leaned as far down as he could to capture the beast master's lips with his. Shido responded without hesitation and deepened the kiss, but as usual the need for air arouse again and they had to break the lip lock. When they did they were surrounded by cheers from all their friends. Ban blushed as he finally realized were they were.

"Alright Ban! That's how you do it."

Ginji shouted as he lifted his glass to his friend. Shido placed Ban back on the ground, and smiled brightly at him.

"See Ban you don't have to worry about being shy about public affection, everyone supports it."

Ban chucked a little then turned his eyes back to Shido. He then leaned up, placed a kiss on his cheek and stood back.

"That's not what I am shy about Shido."

"It's not?"

Ban shook his head.

"No it's not in fact I am not shy at all."

Shido's smile brightened as he looked at his lover.

"Really?"

"Yes I am happy that everyone saw that. It also shows that you belong to me, and that if anyone or anything tries to interfere with that. They will be in for a rude awakening."

Ban finished as he walked around his lover, raised his hand and pinched Shido right in the ass. The best master yelped in surprise, and went to yell at Ban but he was already running through the crowd. Shido smirked, licked his lips, and chuckled deeply. Oh what fun this chase will be, and hopefully there will be many more to come.

**The End**

**Well there it is the last chapter. Love it? Hate it? Please read and review. Also I want to thank all of you who read this story, and reviewed it. Thank you all so much. Without your support this story would have never been finished. So again thank you all and maybe I will see you for my next story. Bye for now!**


End file.
